The Cost of Truth
by OakmossAgate
Summary: It was well known that particular clan had committed the ultimate crime and had to be destroyed. It was for the good of all clans. Now, moons later, six cats desire to know what actually happened in those caves, and to save their clans they band together. Rating may go higher, Original Clans
1. Prologue

The yowls, hissing, and wailing of cats filled the once peaceful night air. The night was brisk and cold, frost starting to set on the leaves and grass as fresh blood was splattered and quickly cooled. Cats were pulled from their hiding spaces in the cliff wall, torn apart by their fellow feline assailants. Lower down, on the ground floor, a group of cats fought another, their battle frenzied and desperate as they tried to defend the opening but it was futile as they were quickly over run by the other cats.

Queens and kits were pulled from the opening, the queens howling as the kits were carried off. Of the three queens two fought their attackers, the third ran away as fast as she could, trying her best not to cry out in pain and despair from her lost kits or the way the attacking cats ripped apart her flank. She did not survive the night, her injuries doing her in later that night.

On top of the cliff face four cats stood, two facing the others.

"No response?! No excuse for your crimes?!" The sleek white tom cat howled, his fur bristled and teeth bared. Next to him was a massive she-cat, her thick brown fur just as bristled making her look even more imposing and intimidating. Unlike her companion she did not yell or hiss, instead her eyes fell coldly on the smaller tom across from her, his haunches raised but tail and ears low.

"Well Brackentail? What excuse can you provide that your leader refuses to? Your medicine cat and many of your warriors have fallen to our warriors, our kits and apprentices reclaimed from where you kept them. Certainly you have something to say before we run what is left of your treacherous clan out of the forest." Her voice was calm and cold, making the object of her gaze shiver. Brackentail looked beside him at the night-black she-cat he called leader. His leader stood tall, but the way her tail twitched betrayed her fear. Neither cat gave any response.

"Leave. Your clan is no more, even Starclan has abandonded you." the massive she-cat said. The tom beside her hissed and spat.

"Well? Or must we kill whatever lives you have left!?" He spat. Brackentail fled, leaving his leader behind. The dark she-cat stood her ground, her bright yellow eyes betraying nothing.

"Starclan may have abandoned us, the clans may have turned their tails to us, but Caveclan did what it needed to survive." She said. The sleek tom spat at her, but the massive she-cat flicked her tail to keep him from attacking.

"You kidnapped kits from other clans and placed them in your own nursery to be raised by your queens. You stole apprentices, killed warriors, and had your clanmates feast upon them. You are insane Crowstar, and your clan has paid the price." She seethed. Crowstar regarded the two coldly, her thoughts on her deputy that had fled, on her kits that had starved to death in New Leaf, her clan mates bellow and how easily she could see their bones through their fur, and the tiny kits her queens had managed to birth be taken by warriors from other clans to further in the forest. The two leaders before her knew nothing of what her clan had faced, and with so many dead and those that survived fleeing out of the forest to face whatever the fates gave them, she doubted any of the clans would ever know.

Crowstar showed no remorse as she stared them down. She was on her last life, something she was aware of but they were not. She prayed to Starclan, even while knowing they had abandond her and her clan after she turned to eating fellow cats to help her clan survive, that the kits that were taken would survive this ordeal.

Crowstar flicked her tail, purring lightly at the two before her.

Before the two could react, Crowstar tilted to the side and tumbled down the cliff, her body hitting landings as it went and landed on the ground level as cats scattered to avoid her. Her body was twisted in an unnatural way, like her spine may have turned a full 360 and blood began pooling out of her open mouth. All cats stared at her in shock as the two leaders made their way down, joining another two at the base as they approached Crowstar's broken body.

The survivng members of Caveclan that hadn't fled were grouped together and surrounded by warriors that stared at them quietly.

With a call from one of the leaders, a large golden tom, warriors carrying kits slowly emerged from the trees, placing the kits gently in a group that was then cared for by the group. Slowly the warriors began seperating the kits into groups, gving the kits that belonged to different clans back to warriors of their original clans until finally only four tiny kits laid wailing on the ground unclaimed.

The massive brown she-cat looked over at the body of Crowstar, her tail flicking as she finally realized the black cat was not recovering. The other three leaders regarded the fallen she-cat with a respectable silence. Finally, the golden tom spoke up, his voice grave.

"Her crime was unforgivable, but a part of me wonders if I wouldn't do the same in her position." He said, his deep voice rumbling softly. The sleek white tom hissed, spitting in Crowstar's direction.

"She ate fellow warriors! She fed her clanmates the apprentices of our clans!" He hissed. the fourth leader, a speckled grey she-cat murred softly, flicking her tail.

"Starclan shall judge her crimes, but now we must decide what to do with what remains." she said, looking at the remaining warrriors of Caveclan and the kits.

There were not many left. Four kits, three warriors, and all of them looked like they might not survive the night if not fed. The kits mewled in the night air, curling up against the Sunclan warrior that laid beside them to offer shelter in the cold night air. The four leaders looked amongst themselves. The sleek white tom hissed, looking away.

"Hillclan won't take any of them! Starclan abandonded them and I refuse to allow such a curse to fall on my clan!" He spat. With that he padded off, yowling at the surrounding warriors. A fourth of the warriors broke off and joined the tom as they ran off towards the hills. The three remaining leaders looked among themselves again.

"I can take one of the kits. If any of the warriors wish to join me they can. Make no mistake, if you are found to be traitorous in any way to my clan, I will run you out personally." The massive brown she-cat said. She went to the kits and grabbed one at random and saw one of the three warriors slowly break from the group and approach her. His fur was thin and his ribs obvious, but his eyes were clear.

"I will stay with my daughter. I already lost her mother to famine." His mewl was weak and hoarse. The massive she-cat nodded, and gave the kit to the thick furred warrior that had sheltered the kits. With a yowl, she and her warriors left.

The speckled grey she-cat walked over to the remaining three kits and took two with her clan. Of the two remaining warriors, neither joined her. The remaining leader had one of his warriors collect the remaining kit and he silently wondered if it would even survive the night with how small and starved it looked. He looked to the remaining two warriors, their bodies so thin and their fur scrappy from malnutrition.

"Will you join us, or take your chances as loners?" He asked. The two remaining warriors looked between each other, one hacking suddenly. In that moment the leader understood, and none of his clan stopped the two as they laid beside their fallen leader, their nosses touching her pelt.

He allowed those who wished to return to camp, and asked that the kit be given to the queens. He sat a little ways away from the two warriors and their fallen leader, joined by a few of his own warriors as they stood a silent vigil for the fallen clan and the fallen leader.

By sunrise he and his remaining warriors left for camp.

He mourned the two loyal warriors that will forever stand vigil over their fallen leader, though all three bodies were now cold.


	2. Alliances

_The territories of the clans are found in a forest next to a mountain. A large river runs through the forest, diving it into two sections: East and West. The mountains thin out into hills on the west side of the river, and the mountains extend far past the territory of the cats to the Twoleg Place. During Greenleaf, twolegs often come to the mountains and forest to hike and explore the cave system._

_The Gathering Place is on the east side of the river, on a large flat slab of stone that juts out of the ground and over the river. Smaller stones breach the water allowing for passage of cats across the river._

_The Moon Pool is found in Mistclan territory, constantly surrounded by mist aside from Leaf Bare when it is frozen over._

**Sun Clan**

_A clan of cats that lives in the forest. Their territory is on the east side of the river, away from the mountains and hills. The trees are farther apart, forcing the cats to use the much denser shrubbery for covering. They share a border with Mistclan._

**Leader**: Bearstar – Massive thick furred dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Batear – Small brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and unusually large ears

**Medicine Cat**: Foxwhisker – russet red tom with a white underside and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Badgerpaw.

**Warriors**

Porcupinepelt – Long furred gray tom with a white chest and tail tip. Yellow eyes. Apprentice: Pebblepaw.

Ivyfur – Gray furred tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Flamefur – Bright orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Mousefang – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Sootpaw

Grayfoot – White and Gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Adderpaw

Dawnheart – Beautiful long furred yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Honeypelt - a Yellow tabby tom with yellow eyes

Eaglewing - a light brown tabby she-cat with a white throat, paws, and green eyes.

Stormclaw - Pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Badgerpaw – Gray tom with a white chest. Missing one eye

Pebblepaw – Brown and Tan mottled she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Sootpaw – Pale gray tom with blue eyes

Adderpaw – Pale yellow she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Snowtail – Black she-cat with a white tail and green eyes

Patchpelt – White and Tortie she-cat with green eyes

**Kits**

Icekit – Albino she-cat with thick fluffy fur

Owlkit - gray tom with a white chest and blue eyes

Turtlekit – Dark Tortie she-cat with green eyes

Ratkit – Tiny brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Briarkit - Light brown tabby tom with white paws. One green one blue eye.

**Elders**

Wolfshade – Dark brown and tan tom with blue eyes.

Palestripe - A yellow and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Acornheart - a light brown tabby she-cat with a white throat and green eyes

**Hill Clan**

_A clan of cats that live in the hills between the mountains and the forest, west of the river. There are no trees in this area and sparce shrubbery. They share a border with Stormclan._

**Leader**: Whitestar – Sleek short-furred white tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**: Maplepool – Dark tortie she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Thornpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Rabbitwhisker – Gray and white tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Whitepaw

**Warriors**

Thistletail – brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Swiftclaw – Black tom with yellow eyes

Needlefur – Gray she-cat with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Foxtail – orange long furred tom with blue eyes

Nettlewhisker – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Yarrowpaw

Ripplepelt – Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Sunstripe- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Willowclaw - pale gray tom with a white ear

**Apprentices**

Yarrowpaw – Yellow tom with blue eyes

Whitepaw – White tom with blue eyes

Thornpaw – Brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip.

Reedpaw - orange tabby she-cat with a white nose.

**Queens**

Dawnfur – Bright orange she-cat with a white chest and green eyes.

Mousetail – Small brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Snowclaw – White long furred she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits**

Shrewkit – Brown tom with yellow eyes

Mosskit – Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Pebblekit – Pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Emberkit – orange tabby she-cat

Flamekit – dark orange tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Brightclaw – Bright orange she-cat with pale blue eyes

Snakefur – white and orange long furred tom cat missing an ear

Poppyheart – pale brown tom with blue eyes

**Mist Clan**

_A Clan of cats that live in the denser part of the forest east of the River. There is a pond in the middle of the forest named Moon Pool long ago, and the abundance of water leaves the territory filled with mist in the day during Newleaf and Greenleaf. They share a border with Sunclan._

**Leader**: Rainstar – Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

**Deputy**: Applepelt – Bright orange tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Brackenleaf – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Warriors**

Adderface – Pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Mosspaw

Lizardtail – Pale long furred gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Sorrelcloud - a dark tabby she-cat with a white throat and chest and yellow eyes

Cedarclaw – Brown tabby tom with a white paw. Apprentice: Graypaw

Stormstripe – gray tabby tom. Apprentice: Firepaw

Ashface – White and gray tom with yellow eyes.

Redheart - an orange and white she-cat with blue eyes

Snowfoot - long furred white tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

Nettlepaw – Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Mosspaw – Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw – Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Firepaw – Orange tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Berrytail – Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudheart – White and gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**Kits**

Willowkit – gray she-cat

Black-kit – Black she-cat with a white ear

Deerkit – Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Dawnkit - Pale yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Shellkit - grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Thrushtail – Pale brown long furred tom with blue eyes

Spiderleaf – Black long furred tom

**Rain Clan**

_A Clan of cats that lives in the forest under the shadow of the mountain, west of the river. The density of the trees and being at the base of the mountain mean that it tends to rain much longer there than anywhere else. They share a border with Hillclan and Caveclan_

**Leader**: Honeystar – Massive golden tom with bright amber eyes

**Deputy**: Heronflight - Dark tabby she-cat with a white underside and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Morningfur - pale ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Warriors**

Moleclaw – Brown long furred tabby tom with amber eyes

Lilywind – Long furred pale tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Sandpaw

Twigheart – Small pale gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw

Hazeltalon – Large thick furred brown she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenfeather – Black long furred she-cat with yellow eyes

Sageleaf – Gray and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Dewnose – White tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Rockpaw

Sorrelclaw – Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw – orange and white tom with blue eyes

Rockpaw – black tom with yellow eyes

Sandpaw – long furred orange she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Snakefang – pale orange she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftfoot – black she-cat with amber eyes

Icestripe – Pale gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Toadface – Flat faced gray she-cat with thick fur and yellow eyes

**Kits**

Redkit – orange tom with green eyes

Brownkit – brown and white tom with blue eyes

Seedkit – gray tom with a flat face and yellow eyes

Hawk-kit – Brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

Tigerkit – Brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sorrelkit – Dark brown she-cat with a flat face and yellow eyes

Sunkit – Pale yellow tom with a white throat and blue eyes

**Elders**

Russetfoot – Dark russet furred she-cat. Covered in scars.

Hazelwing - a brown tom with yellow eyes

Smalltail - a yellow she-cat with a white paw. Missing half her tail.

**Cave Clan**

_A clan of cats found making their home in the cave systems inside the nearby mountains. They hunt and live mostly in the caves, and thus are only ever really encountered during Gatherings._

**Leader**: Crowstar - A sleek black furred she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Deputy**: Brackentail - A long fured brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Whitetail - A black tom with a white tail and blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1: Mist Clan

**edited some typos and added some expansion on a few things.**

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been pulling overtime at work, had family birthdays to deal with, and in general was just busy.

Just a heads up I did revamp the Alliances page a lot to include the mentor-apprentice thing outside of just Sun Clan, and quite a few clans got some expansions of their own (just editing a few cats, such as the three cats with the Thorn prefix in Hill Clan, some cats got renamed, some got full on removed, ect), though I kind of... doubt anyone actually reads that...

Anyway, please leave a comment if you like this. Next chapter will focus on some kits in Sun Clan!

* * *

Dawnkit yawned, feeling his jaw pop slightly before he snapped it shut with a satisfying 'smack' and licking around his mouth. Truth be told, he hated mornings in Mist Clan. It was always so cold and the morning mist clung to his fur. He felt like he was never dry, no matter what time of day.

A sudden chorus of yowls and hisses from the other side of the den told him the other kits were up, followed by the grumbling protest of the queens. The other reason he hated getting up, as a sudden burst of gray fur invaded his line of sight and knocked him backward and off the soft moss nest he had been curled up on.

He howled and hissed, batting and nipping at the larger kit above him. Willowkit was a full moon older than the other kits in the den, and two moons older than Dawnkit himself, and she used that size difference to her advantage by throwing her weight around and harassing the other kits at any available opportunity. Suddenly she was lifted off of Dawnkit and dropped down onto the compacted ground inside the den, the queen glaring at her. It was Cloudheart, a she-cat that was mostly white with a few small pale gray spots on her face and tail and yellow eyes. More importantly for the situation, she was the mother of Willowkit.

Dawnkit got up and shook himself off, feeling a bit better as he played only one ear as Cloudheart reprimanded Willowkit for play fighting at dawn and waking up the other kits and Berrytail, especially since she was on the eve of becoming an apprentice herself and she should know better. Dawnkit felt a sense of satisfaction at it, but knew better than to even glance at Willowkit. She was mean at most times, but knew she could be viscous when she thought others were mocking her and even if she did become an apprentice today Dawnkit knew she would be able to find an opportunity to give him trouble.

On the other side of the den was the other queen, Berrytail, with her two kits Deerkit and Black-kit, along with Dawnkit's friend Shellkit. He was under no illusion, Willowkit was 'kind enough' to him in one of her 'play fights' that he and Shellkit were not originally from Mist Clan and she regularly mocked him for not being born in Mist Clan.

Dawnkit hated Willowkit, if he was honest.

He padded over to Berrytail, purring as she leaned over to lick him affectionately on the head. Berrytail was a great cat in Dawnkit's mind. She was always kind and never rose her voice at him or the other kits and told the best funny stories of mishaps when she had been an apprentice. He remembered one funny one that had him and the other kits laughing until their stomach hurt about the time she tried to chase a squirrel up a tree and got caught on a branch and needed the warriors to help get her unstuck.

Dawnkit purred at the licks before watching as Berrytail gave equal treatment to his three 'siblings'. Berrytail herself was a dark brown she-cat, her eyes a bright amber. At her paws were 'her' three kits, Shellkit, Deerkit, and Black-kit. Shellkit, like Dawnkit, wasn't originally from Mist Clan, but she wasnt a yellow tabby like him. Her fur was gray with a white face, underside and leg, her eyes a deeper blue than his own. He knew he and Shellkit came from the same former clan, but he didn't know if they were related by blood, though if he was honest he didn't care. To him, Black-kit, Deerkit, and Shellkit were his siblings.

Beside her were Black-kit, a sweet smelling she-cat with black fur and a white ear, and Deerkit, a brown tabby tom. Berrytail had taken in Shellkit, Dawnkit, and Black-kit when they were still to young to remember. Dawnkit didn't know the full details, but he had heard that Black-kit's mother had died of sickness soon after her birth, along with the rest of Black-kit's blood siblings and Berrytail had immediately taken to her to nurse and raise her.

Dawnkit liked Berrytail a lot.

He was slightly pushed to the side as Black-kit suddenly pushed up against him, rubbing her silent morning greetings that Dawnkit returned with a purr and nuzzle of his own. Shellkit came over and did the same to them bith, while Deerkit protested being licked by their mother.

"UHG, Can you guys BE any slower or gross?! Let's get out of this den already!" Came Willowkit's annoying call. Cloudheart refused to let Willowkit out of the nursery until the rest of the kits were ready, an immediate sort of punishment for her misbehavior, and honestly Dawnkit now wanted to spend as much time as possible before heading out even though he was itching to get out into the camp himself as well. He did notice that Willowkit sounded hoarser than normal and he wondered if perhaps she'd be quiet today when he heard a rasping cough from Deerkit. Berrytail purred, licking his head again and giving him a once over.

"Willowkit, quiet down now. We can head out for breakfast now, but I am taking Deerkit to see Brackenleaf to see what he has to say over this cough." Berrytail said over Deerkit's feeble protests.

There really wasn't any arguing with a queen.

Mist Clan camp was spacious once you left the dens, each with an opening angled upwards so the morning mist and frequent rains wouldn't flood where they slept. The camp of Mist Clan was chosen due to the outcropping of rocks, thick thorn bushes, and thick hanging moss sheltering the dens from view and also keeping them dry despite wet weather. One rock was cracked down the middle, its jagged edge reaching higher than the surrounding thorn bushes and casting a morning shadow over over the clan. Dawnkit gazed up at Thorn Rock, feeling even tinier in comparison.

On a flat rock near a bramble bush Dawnkit saw a warrior leaning to the side slightly and their eyes blinking at regular intervals to try and stay awake. His fur was mostly white with a few gray spots and his entire face was gray. A pale gray she-cat with dark flecks padded up to him and said something softly before the warrior fell to the side and quickly scrambled to his paws, earning some amused meows from a group of warriors preparing to leave for the morning patrol. Dawnkit watched as the she-cat, their leader Rainstar, seemed amused by the newly made warrior's embarrassment and ushered him off to the Warrior's Den, having finally finished his night's silent vigil.

Dawnkit held back a purr as he watched the new warrior head towards the warrior's den, warriors butting their heads to the gray and white tom as he passed. The new warrior had been given his warrior name yesterday, going from Graypaw to Grayface. Black-kit nudged him to the side, using her paw to get his attention to the other kits that were already at the fresh kill pile.

Alongside the kits and the queen Cloudheart was the clan's two elders, Thrushtail and Spiderleaf. Thrushtail was speaking loudly, recounting some story from his kit hood about honoring prey before eating that Dawnkit had already heard hundreds of times. He had been told Thrushtail was once one of the clan's mightiest warriors, with a muscled body and sharp claws.

The shaggy pale brown tom that walked with a limp and couldn't talk in anything but a shout certainly didn't inspire an image of Great Warrior.

Spiderleaf nuzzled the side of Thrushtail's neck affectionately, finally bringing the brown tom to a more reasonable level of tone. Compared to Thrushtail, Spiderleaf definately looked more like a proud warrior. His fur was solid black and still as sleek as any young warrior, his knowing yellow eyes and slight graying on his muzzle being the only giveaway to his age.

"A hunting party just left, but there is still a couple of mice left for you, little ones." Spiderleaf purred.

Black-kit nuzzled against Spiderleaf affectionately, to which Spiderleaf returned with a loud purr that even Dawnkit could feel in his chest. The fresh kill pile was, as Spiderleaf implied, rather empty aside from three mice left. Before Dawnkit could take one he was shoved aside by Willowkit, the larger she-cat grabbing a mouse and almost prancing away from the fresh kill pile. Dawnkit flattened his ears as he saw her flatten to her stomach and begin gorging on the mouse while Cloudheart said nothing of her behavior.

"Bah! Foolhardy kit! Apprenticeship will do her good, teach her a lesson about manners!" Thrushtail boomed, the elder not one to suffer through Willowkit's arrogance.

"If not that, you yelling at her in the middle of camp certainly will." Dawnkit murmured, watching as Willowkit's ears pricked towards them and then flattened at Thrushtail's outburst combined with having nearby warrior's eyes on her before she gave a raspy cough and resumed eating, not looking up once. Black-kit looked into the fresh kill pile beside Dawnkit and looked at him with a knowingly curious glance. Berrytail and Deerkit hadn't eaten yet, having gone to see Brackenleaf to see about Deerkit's cough, and Dawnkit knew that Black-kit and Shellkit hadn't eaten yet.

"Anything left or did Willowkit already eat it all?" Shellkit asked as she walked up to Dawnkit. He weighed his options and made a decision.

"I'll take a mouse for Berrytail and Deerkit, think you and Black-kit can share the last one?" Dawnkit asked. Shellkit let out a low murmur, her ears flattening as she looked at him with concern.

"But what about you?" She asked. Dawnkit shook his head.

"You just got over a cold and Brackenleaf said you need to recover, and Berrytail will worry herself sick if Deerkit doesn't eat something soon. A hunting party should be back soon, so I'll wait till then!" He explained. Shellkit opened her mouth to argue but Thrushtail's booming voice cut her off.

"Spoken like a true, selfless warrior of Mist Clan! That greedy mouse brain over there could learn a thing or two from you!" Thrushtail boomed, ignoring Spiderleaf's attempts to quiet him down. Dawnkit felt his body heat up in embarrassment and refused to look around as he silently grabbed one of the mice and headed towards the medicine cat's den near the base of Thorn Rock, keeping a wide birth when he passed Willowkit. He could feel her heated glare as he walked past the empty apprentice den and past the dawn scouting patrol as they set up to leave.

He hoped up Thorn Rock to a log opening that went deep into a bramble bush. A similar opening was even higher up that led to the leader's den but Dawnkit went into the first one, crinkling his nose at the heady smell of herbs and the soft sound of cats talking within.

The medicine cat's den was circular, rocks cracked and piled in such a way on one side to allow the storage of the herbs and such that the medicine cat needed while also keeping them dry and out of the morning mist. Further in the back, nestled on a raised rock platform was a large nest of moss, bracken, and feathers to make a soft nest for the medicine cat themself or any sick cats they had at the moment, with an additional nest made off to the side for either the medicine cat or any sick cats as needed.

Berrytail was sitting to the side, watching Brackenleaf examine Deerkit. Her body was still but Dawnkit could tell she was nervous from the way her tail would twitch and her eyes kept flicking. Deerkit was coughing more now, his voice sounding even more raspy. Berrytail didn't break her gaze on Deerkit and thus didn't see Dawnkit enter, but Deerkit was quick to notice him.

"Food! Thank you Dawnkit, I'm starving!" Deerkit exclaimed, having a small coughing fit afterwords. Dawnkit flattened his ears and laid the mouse on his paws so he could speak.

"The hunting party isn't back yet, so there was only this mouse left and I thought Deerkit and Berrytail would need it more than me." Dawnkit explained. Deerkit tried to get away from Brackenleaf, but the dark brown tabby tom used one paw to keep him in place.

"I cant say for sure yet if it's anything more serious than a simple cold, so I want to keep Deerkit here where I can observe him. Have any other kits or have you or Cloudheart shown any similar symptoms this morning? Ah, and thank you Dawnkit. Can you bring that here?" Brackenleaf said softly, his voice smooth and level as he spoke from Berrytail to Dawnkit. Dawnkit nodded and took the mouse to Deerkit, Berrytail refusing the mouse with a flick of her tail as she thought.

"Deerkit was the only one I noticed, but I was solely focused on him when he woke up coughing." She admitted.

"Willowkit sounds weird today, and she was coughing earlier." Dawnkit said. Brackenleaf nodded, but before he could say anything a sudden commotion came from the clan camp before an apprentice burst into the den. Dawnkit recognized her as Mosspaw, a gray tabby she-cat apprenticed to the warrior Adderface.

"B-Brackenleaf be ready! Our hunting party was attacked by a fox and a lot of us are injured!" She rasped out, falling to her side with a heaving breath. Brackenleaf rushed over and Dawnkit now saw the gash on her flank but he was quickly ushered out of the den by Berrytail and into the chaos.

The clan was all now very much awake and active as the hunting party had dragged themselves in. Dawnkit recognized the warriors as Adderface, and Stormstripe, each with gashes on their bodies where the fox must have bitten them. However, Dawnkit did not see Stormstripe's apprentice, Firepaw, among them.

Dawnkit was knocked over by Black-kit, the she-cat scratching at the ground and nuzzling him as her anxiety and worry radiated off of her despite being unable to communicate it verbally. Shellkit nuzzled him on the other side, her body trembling against his as Brackenleaf came out of the den with herbs and cobwebs to treat the warriors.

Slowly as the medicine cat treated them, Adderface recounted what had happened. With food still being scarce they had formed a larger hunting party with herself, Stormstripe, and Cedarclaw alongside their apprentices Mosspaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw. While hunting a fox had managed to sneak up on them and grab Graypaw, and it took the three warriors all they had to try and get the apprentice back. Rainstar finally came over, having heard everything as she had made the trip from checking on Mosspaw in the Medicine Cat's Den.

"And Cedarclaw and Firepaw? Where are they now?" She asked, trying to sound calm but the quiver of her voice gave away how worried their leader was. Stormstripe couldn't look at her and Adderface averted her eyes.

"Another fox came and it was all we could do to get out of there. We had already sent Mosspaw ahead, and I couldn't risk the entire patrol..."

The entire clan was quiet, even Thrushtail silent as Adderface's confession echoed in them.

A warrior and two apprentices.

With some help Adderface and Stormstripe were helped into the medicine cat's den, while Rainstar worked to set up another patrol to find food and possibly chase out the two foxes. Dawnkit kicked the top of Shellkit's head, trying to relax her as the three huddled near the nursery. There was a somber mood over the entire clan as every cat got to work.

"Do you think Firepaw and Cedarclaw got out ok?" Shellkit asked. Dawnkit purred reassuringly but couldn't answer her, and neither could Thrushtail or Spiderleaf when the two came to join them.

The somber atmosphere continued even into sun high, and even managed to keep Willowkit from trying her normal routine of tormenting the other kits. The two warriors and the apprentice Mosspaw finally emerged from the den to lay in the sun only a short while ago when Rainstar jumped to the top of Thorn Rock to call a clan meeting.

Dawnkit had stayed with Black-kit and Shellkit and with Thrushtail and Spiderleaf on either side of the three kits they didnt move as Rainstar's clear voice rang out.

"Today we have suffered a terrible loss. Our patrols had found and managed to chase out the foxes from our territory and at the same time they had managed to find the body of our fallen warrior, Cedarclaw. We shall mourn the loss of our proud warrior and of the two apprentices, Firepaw and Graypaw that have not yet been found." She said. A subdued murmur went through the clan and Dawnkit felt Shellkit shuffle closer into his side for comfort. Dawnkit saw Applepelt, the ginger tabby deputy of Mist Clan, standing at the base of Thorn Rock next to Redheart, a white she-cat eith bright orange splotches and Applepelt's mate. As Rainstar continued her speech, urging the clan to stay strong, he saw Applepelt comforting Redheart and Dawnkit remembered that the two were the parents of the missing Firepaw.

"- It is with this in mind that I feel it is time to name a new apprentice. Willowkit, step forward!" Rainstar called out. Dawnkit felt a twinge of envy and quickly licked his chest to rid himself of it as he saw Willowkit be renamed to Willowpaw, and given Snowfoot as a mentor. Dawnkit shivered as he watched the thick furred white tom lick the new apprentice Willowpaw. Snowfoot was known to be a very serious warrior and Dawnkit could remember only a moon ago when the white warrior had hissed and then dragged Dawnkit and Black-kit back to the clan after they had snuck out to explore a little near the camp.

It wasn't like they had planned to go far, but it hadn't mattered to the senior warrior or to Berrytail who had been beside herself in worry when she had been told. They had been given more than enough horror stories after of young kits being taken by foxes, dogs, large birds, and even badgers. Dawnkit remembered having nightmares for days afterwords.

Shellkit murmured something, getting Dawnkit's attention away from his musings as Willowpaw went to join her mentor out of the meeting. Rainstar continued with the meeting, discussing what had happened though Dawnkit paid it no mind.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"... do I... have to become a warrior?" She asked, her voice as quiet as a mouse. Dawnkit flicked his ears in surprise.

"Well... uhh... what else could you be?" He stuttered, completely off guard.

"But... Graypaw and Firepaw... Cedarclaw..." she murmured, pushing her muzzle into Dawnkit's fur. Dawnkit realized what it was, but was at a loss on how to comfort Shellkit so he looked to Spiderlead for guidance. The elder warrior nuzzled at Shellkit.

"There are many ways one can help the clan, Shellkit. If becoming a warrior fills you with so much fear, might I suggest talking to Brackenleaf about becoming a medicine cat? A medicine cat is an important role that only a few can take on, and is a very respected path for any cat." Spiderleaf suggested.

The look in Shellkit's eyes gave Dawnkit hope that she would find her path in the clan.

That night, Dawnkit found it difficult to sleep, his dreams filled with sick kits and torn apart apprentices, the nightmares jolting him awake late into the night.

He panted for air, carefully getting up so as to not wake Black-kit and Shellkit and softly made his way out of the nursery.

He saw Sorrelcloud, a dark tabby she-cat, sitting near the entrance of the clan keeping night watch. Her eyes were on him, watching him curiously as he stretched and jumped up to the rock ledge just above the nursery den, but she did not call out to him or investigate further, just resuming her night watch and glancing over at him from time to time. He remembered how Willowkit- no, Willowpaw, used to make fun of the other kits when they were to small to make the short jump onto this ledge, and how proud Dawnkit felt the first time he scrambled up himself even if it had hurt his claws gripping the stone.

Now he was able to make the jump with ease, one step closer to becoming an apprentice and then a warrior. He looked up to the moon, it's light shining down on him and the stars that glittered in Silver Pelt and the night sky. He breathed in deeply and thought of the days events and of the fallen cats. Cedarclaw had been a well respected warrior and on Dawnkit liked. He remembered the tom fondly, just the other day the warrior had been at the nursery telling the kits about a recent skirmish they had with another clan. Some days Cedarclaw would let Dawnkit play with his tail.

Firepaw and Graypaw filled him with sadness, the two hadn't even been apprentices for long. They had always been energetic, Firepaw loudly telling them of their training when she would be tasked to help clean their den and get new bedding and Graypaw could make the funniest noises as she told them about things she had seen outside the camp.

Dawnkit heaved a sigh and thought of Deerkit still in Brackenleaf's den. His coughing had gotten worse and it was feared he could have whitecough or greencough, though Dawnkit didn't know the symptoms of either. Berrytail was in the Nursery, but only because she didn't want to leave them alone if she went to stay with Deerkit now that Cloudheart had returned to the warrior's den.

The stars shining above gave him no comfort, despite what Berrytail would tell him of Star Clan and their ancestors that were supposed to be watching over them. Dawnkit glanced around the camp, blinking as he felt the tiredness creep up on him. He glanced back up at the stars and gave a silent plea to their ancestors in Star Clan to watch over them, a chill of silence his only response as he hopped off the rock and back into the Nursery to curl up beside Black-kit and Shellkit.

The next morning he was woken up by the wailing of a she-cat, the nest he shared in the Nursery feeling more empty than before.

Berrytail was screaming, trying with all her might to wake the unmoving Deerkit in the Medicine Cat's Den as Sorrelcloud and Redheart tried to pry her away from the cold kit. Brackenleaf looked like he had been stricken, his voice breathless and bewildered as Rainstar pelted him with questions. Deerkit had been alive all night, but had slipped away to Star Clan early that morning before any cat had woken up.

It had been blamed on a stomach sickness later on, that perhaps Deerkit had eaten something he shouldn't or perhaps he had contracted whitecough or greencough. It seemed unlikely, but no other explanation could be found and the camp was thoroughly searched for anything that could make a kit sick.

Nothing had actually been found.

Berrytail had receded into herself after that, not talking much but obsessively taking care of Dawnkit, Shellkit, and Black-kit with a desperation that somewhat frightened Dawnkit. It was as though she was desperate to be forgiven, or perhaps she was simply terrified.

A week later they learned Graypaw was indeed dead, their body found by the neighboring Sun Clan, but that Firepaw was still alive but in critical condition and unable to be moved yet from their neighboring clan' medicine cat's care. The look of hope on Applepelt and Redheart seemed to carry them through as they went to the border nearly every day to catch a Sun Clan patrol and ask about their daughter's status.

Despite all the effort to bring her home, Firepaw passed from her injuries only a week after that, despite every attempt to help her and get her home. Redheart had been devastated and Applepelt spent all the time he could with her. If he wasn't with his mate he was on a patrol, anything to stay busy.

The clan had mourned their losses, Rainstar doing her best not to crack as she had announced these events. Dawnkit could see the grief, and he mourned his fallen friends.

A moon and a half later, Sorrelcloud went to the nursery, the signs of kits beginning to show in her belly. It was for the better if Dawnkit was honest. A clan could always use kits and now Berrytail had more company with them.

Soon after Dawnkit was standing in the camp, Black-kit beside him. Shellkit was sitting next to Brackenleaf, having already been accepted as his apprentice and being renamed to Shellpaw.

Rainstar was above them on Thorn Rock, announcing out with a loud and slightly raspy voice for the clan to gather and for new apprentices to be named.

Dawnkit watched as Black-kit was named an apprentice and Stormstripe her mentor. The tom had looked calm and collected when he approached Blackpaw, but Dawnkit could see nervousness in his eyes to receive his first apprentice.

Dawnkit stepped forward, staring straight at Rainstar. The leader was breathing somewhat heavily, and even from where Dawnkit was he could tell she wasn't at her best.

"Dawnkit, from now on you are Dawnpaw!" She declared. She named Applepelt as his mentor, and Dawnpaw went to his new mentor with pride.

There had been tragedy these last few moons, but Dawnpaw hoped this was the start of a brighter future for Mist Clan.


	4. Chapter 2: Sun Clan

**edited for spelling errors and to expand some scenes**

Just to give a heads up I edited Chapter 1: Mist Clan. It was supposed to end with dawnkit becoming an apprentice but the file didnt save correctly so it cut out at a horrible moment and I didnt notice till I went to recheck a few things for this chapter.

This Chapter takes place in Sun Clan, next chapter will take place in Rain Clan.

Also, I should note that I do have a copy of the Alliance that I update after every chapter as needed (the story is set in four Arcs so to speak, but the start of the first arc really begins when the main 4 are apprentices).

I will post an updated Alliances at the start of these arcs, unless some major shift happened that forces me to need to post an earlier update.

* * *

A cricket chirped on a long stick protruding from a thick raspberry bush. Intent eyes stared at it with determination, careful and slow steps as the creature neared closer and closer to its prey. The creature shook slightly, getting ready to pounce and just when it let loose and launched forward another mass of fur collided with it.

Owlkit gave a startled and angry yowl in protest as Icekit tackled him to the ground, dust flying up as the two kits quickly switched to batting at each other and then Icekit fleeing as Owlkit pursued her around the camp, dodging warriors, apprentices, and elders alike.

The two kits were Owlkit and Icekit, both five moons old and full of energy as they ran. Owlkit was a smaller sized gray tom with a white chest, his distinct blue eyes sparkling as he ran with all his might to close in on Icekit. Icekit was a long furred white she-cat, her eyes red and her nose a much paler pink than any other kit currently residing in the nursery. Even her white fur somehow seemed paler than any other cat with white fur in the clan, and was the subject of more than a few rumors among the elders and more gossipy warriors.

Owlkit leaped into the air, crashing into Icekit and sending them tumbling once again until they collided with another cat with a thud. Out of breath from their running, all they could do was wheeze for air as the much larger cat purred at their humorous antics.

"With energy like that, the two of you will make fine apprentices and even better warriors in a moon's time!" The cat rasped jovially. Icekit and Owlkit shakily got to their paws, each nodding excitedly as they tried to have some semblance of manners to ththe older cat.

Said cat was Bearstar, the large brown she-cat leader of Sun Clan. Her size and thick fur made it almost seem like a bear was headed straight for you, or so Icekit had been told by others. She had never personally seen a bear with her own eyes and wondered if Bearstar really resembled one. It made Icekit fill with excitement and a desire to be a strong warrior like their leader.

"Do I really have to wait another moon? I'm ready now!" Icekit pleaded, not for the first time and certainly not the last. Bearstar chuckled in amusement and shook her head.

"The Code is clear on that, Icekit. Sorry to say it, but you still have to wait. Now go play, the scouting party is back and I need to hear their report" Bearstar said, using a paw to push Icekit back before heading to the clan entrance.

Icekit sighed in frustration, an act that was mirrored by Owlkit beside her.

"I don't want to wait any longer!" She whined. Owlkit nudged her slightly, encouraging her to walk with him.

"Who do you think our mentors will be? Or our warrior names?" He asked excitedly. Icekit mewled in excitement, practically hopping as she walked along.

"I don't care so long as they are a great warrior! I don't know what my warrior name should be though, what do you think you'll get?" She asked. The two kits chittered excitedly, throwing ideas around despite both knowing it was far to early to think of such things.

Sun Clan's camp was as sunny as the rest of the territory, or that is what Badgerpaw had told her once. He had explained it was due to the lack of trees in the territory, but they instead had dense bushes such as ferns and bracken to help them hide and hunt.

The camp was the same, if Badgerpaw was to be believed. Dense bushes that had the bases hollowed out made up the dens of the cats, with the only exception being the Leader's and Medicine Cat's dens. Instead of in dense shrubbery, the leader's den was in a hill face on a ledge, even now Icekit could see the opening high above them with moss hanging down to hide the entryway slightly obscured by the ledge and the outcropping platform right in front of it. Because of the outcropping made a platform easily viewable anywhere in the camp that same landing was also used for when Bearstar called a clan meeting. Conversely, on the opposite side of the clan near the nursery was the Medicine Cat's den, found in the massive stump of what was once a tree. Badgerpaw had told her that two legs had hollowed it out to store ice and fresh kill before the clans had moved in, but after the two legs had left long ago it was turned into the medicine cat's den.

An opening had been made in the side by warriors long ago, and a flat rock had been placed on top to provide shelter from the rain and from rare times she had been inside Icekit knew that previous cats had dug tunnels in the den to produce more room for storage and stick cats. As Owlkit and Icekit got closer she could smell the fragrent smell of herbs inside and the moss hanging over the opening shifted as a tom walked out.

Owlkit visibly shuddered at the sight of Badgerpaw, before licking at his pale chest nervously. A reaction that was common among kits, Icekit thought, as she could remember how she would flinch at the sight of the tom's face moons ago and how Ratkit and Turtlekit still shrunk away from Badgerpaw. The apprentice looked like any normal cat from a distance, dark gray coat with a white chest and throat. What made kits shudder was his face, and the massive set of scars over what should have been his left eye, a few areas the twisted skin was so thin you could see the white of bone, his left eye was always closed but once Icekit had seen Badgerpaw open it mostly to stop her pleading. It had been one of the coolest things she had ever seen.

Icekit had heard from the elders that Badgerpaw had almost been taken by an eagle as a kit, and how a warrior managed to save him from being taken but the bird's talons had taken Badgerpaw's eye instead of his life. Even unluckier, the eagle had managed to get him out of the camp and two twolegs that had been exploring the territory on the dirt paths that snaked through all the territories had gotten Badgerpaw from the warrior and taken him away.

From what Icekit heard, Badgerpaw had returned three moons later with the scarring and that he had been somehow changed by the twolegs. Icekit remembered being curious about what the queens had told her when she was younger, about the reasons Badgerpaw wasn't like any of the other toms in the clan, but she was never able to get any answer out of them and even the elders refused to answer her when she asked by immediately changing the subject. Adderpaw told her he had been taken to something called the Cutter, but she still didn't understand what that meant.

Badgerpaw shook his head and dumped some old bracken and moss to the side of the enterence of the Medicine Cat's den to be properly disposed of when he had the time. Icekit meowed happily to Badgerpaw, ignoring Owlkit's annoyed look.

"Icekit, Owlkit, how are you feeling? I had heard that Turtlekit, Ratkit, and Briarkit had come down with a stomach bug, so I was worried." His smooth voice meowed at them. If Icekit was honest she could listen to him all day, even when it was just listing off herbs and their uses. Owlkit next to her snorted.

"You're a medicine cat, your job is to worry about your clanmates." Owlkit muttered. Icekit nipped at his ear, though Badgerpaw laughed at his statement.

"My job is to make sure you grow into strong warriors, and that every member of our clan is healthy! It's the queen's job to worry, but suddenly having so many kits and elders come down with upset stomachs is fairly troubling." The older tom admitted. Icekit pricked her ears up.

"Does that mean you'll join us to the nursery? Patchpelt would be really happy to see you!" Icekit asked, her hopefulness evident in the waving of her tail and Owlkit's annoyance when it hit him. Badgerpaw shook his head in an apologetic manner.

"It's almost noon so the two of you should head there, at least to give the warriors some rest from your antics! But my guests still needs some tending to, and I need to change Foxwhisker's bedding. I'll check on you all later." He said, nuzzling the top of Icekit's head and giving Owlkit a nod. The identities of the guests in the Medicine cat's den was unspoken, but by now had been common knowledge in the clan. Elders Palestripe and Acornheart had become severely ill only two days prior and had no apparent signs of improvement, and just yesterday a patrol near the Mist Clan border had found two young cats barely clinging to life next to a dead fox. Neither had yet to wake up and Icekit had heard that they weren't expected to live long. Based on the location they were found, it was assumed they were Mist Clan apprentices, but it had yet to be confirmed and Bearstar had yet to send a scout to inform Rainstar.

Icekit purred, ignoring the way Owlkit shoved her as they left Badgerpaw to enter the nursery.

Inside was far more somber compared to the more jovial and relaxed atmosphere in the clan.

In one corner of the den was Patchpelt, fussing over her three kits only to glare up enviously at how healthy Owlkit and Icekit were. Despite Icekit's energy from before when talking to Badgerpaw, she shrunk away from Patchpelt's sight and towards the napping Snowtail in the other corner.

Ratkit, Turtlekit, and Briarkit were all sick with the same symptoms, like they had eaten something awful. They weren't the first cases either, Icekit knew. She remembered hearing how some warriors and two of the elders had come down with similar symptoms a moon ago. While the warriors had made it, as did one of the elders, the other was not so lucky and had passed to Star Clan. Icekit wracked their brain for the name of the elder as they sat next to Snowtail, the she-cat getting up slightly groggily and starting to clean Owlkit, before remembering that the fallen elder's name had been Spottedtail.

"Did you have fun outside?" Snowtail asked, her voice soft and friendly. Her fur was black with a stark white tail and her green eyes shone as she licked Owlkit despite his murmured protests. Icekit knew her own mother had died giving birth to her, so Snowtail had taken her in while her father, Stormclaw, would spend the time he wasn't hunting or patroling to play with her. Icekit loved those moments that he did, since he would always sneakily teach her battle or hunting moves and his tail was always fun to chase around.

"Yeah! Owlkit needs to work on his observation skills though!" Icekit said, laughing as Owlkit hissed at her and complained that she had interupted his 'hunting training' on a bug.

Both kits flinched as Patchpelt hissed from her corner, the older queen glaring openly at them with her hackles raised. She was a tortie and white she-cat, her green eyes slightly hazed from a lack of sleep and her pupils slit as she stared at Icekit.

"It's all well and good that you're still healthy and fit, but keep it down! My kits need their rest!" She hissed. The three bundles of fur nestled against her squirmed slightly, one giving a mewl of protest.

"Kits will be kits, Patchpelt, but I will reign them in." Snowtail said, but her tone carried a clear warning. Patchpelt spat in their direction but curled around her kits, making sure to push them into a position so she could keep herself turned away from Icekit and Owlkit.

Icekit licked at her back, trying to smooth her prickled fur. Snowtail purred and pulled Icekit closer to her, the queen's scent surrounding Icekit as Snowtail began grooming her. Icekit let herself relax, Owlkit nuzzling her slightly.

"She's just worried about her kits. Now come here and let me clean you." Snowtail said. Icekit didn't say anything, casting worried glances at Patchpelt from time to time and hoping the kits would be alright. Owlkit was fun to play with sure, but Ratkit, Turtlekit, and Briarkit meant they could play even more games and it honestly felt lonely without them. Snowtail helped her settle down, Icekit curling around Owlkit and letting her eyes close for a nap.

Later in the afternoon, Icekit sat patiently as Stormclaw checked her for ticks and the warriors talked about that evening's patrol and hunting. Grayfoot, a white and gray she-cat with yellow eyes, was boasting proudly on how her apprentice, Adderpaw, had managed to not only pass her assessment but also managed to strike down a finch in midair to bring back. Mousefang was equally as boastful, proudly saying how Sootpaw had passed his assessment and even managed to take down a rattle snake, and how great his combat and strategy skills were. Icekit had wide eyes as they talked so glowingly about their apprentices and looked up at her father.

"Do you think I'll be able to become such an amazing apprentice to?" She asked, trying to be quiet but by the snicker she heard she knew the other warriors heard her. She ignored how hot that made her feel as she looked up at Stormclaw. His deep blue eyes seemed confused at first, an ear flicking, before he seemed to reach a favorable conclusion.

"If you work diligently, I'm sure you will be an amazing apprentice, and a great warrior one day. Also, don't pay to much mind to them and their boasting. What Adderpaw did was impressive, but she still can't catch a squirrel if it makes it to a tree, and Sootpaw still has issues looking up to ensure prey and threats aren't above them." He said plainly, but chuckled humorously as some of the warriors jammed at him for it. Icekit looked around the camp as the older warriors talked, feeling her father's nose in her fur as he continued searching. There was a patrol out she knew, Owlkit was nesting with Snowtail in the sun near the nursery having already grown tired from them resuming their games after their nap. She watched as Pebblepaw, a mottled brown she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes, carried a mouse over to Wolfshade as the large brown elder sst in the shade by the Elder's Den. Foxwhisker had kicked Wolfshade out of the Medicine Cat's den earlier in the day once Patchpelt had taken her kits to be treated for their stomach aches as it would have become to crowded for the elder medicine cat to treat the sick and move around Wolfshade. It did make Icekit a bit sad, as the elder looked so sad to be away from his mate.

That made her think of her father, and she wondered how much he must miss her mother. She didn't know a lot about her mother if she was honest. Her mother had died when she was still a newborn and couldn't make any memories, and Stormclaw always looked so sad when Icekit asked about her.

Just as a patrol had returned Bearstar called for a clan meeting. her voice clear as she called out above them on the high ledge for all cats old enough to cat their prey to join. Icekit felt excitement bubble in her chest and followed her father as cats joined in.

Icekit sat between Stormclaw's front paws as the cats gathered to listen to the announcements Bearstar wanted to make, Pebblepaw sitting next to them with her mentor, Porcupinepelt. Even Pebblepaw shook slightly with excitement, but Porcupinepelt reach down and murmured at her. The she-cat hadn't been an apprentice for long, so the meeting wasn't about her.

It was no secret, really, as there was only one thing currently that required a clan meeting. With pride in her voice she called forth Adderpaw to step forward. The pale sandy yellow she-cat was trembling in excitement under the clan' gaze, and Icekit felt herself fill with envy as she wished it was her receiving a warrior name.

Adderpaw became Adderclaw, the newly made warrior trying their best to hide their excitement but the twitch of their ears and bristling of their fur giving it away as the clan chanted their name.

"Adderclaw! Adderclaw!" Icekit yelled as loud as she could, trying to match the voices of the chanting cats around her. Stormclaw licked the top of her head affectionately as the chanting died down and Bearstar called forth Sootpaw.

Compared to Adderclaw's obvious excitement, Sootpaw was shaking with obvious nerves as Bearstar bestowed upon him the name Sootpelt, the clan chanting the name. With an impressive leap Bearstar joined the two new warriors at the base of the small cliff, licking both warriors on the forehead and they in return licked her shoulder.

"As per our tradition and the code, the clan shall rest peacefully tonight as Adderclaw and Sootpelt stand guard over Sun Clan in their silent vigil, reflecting on their experiences and what it means to be a warrior." She called. There was a cheer from the recently returned patrol that earned an amused glance from Bearstar before a sudden loud cry came from the Medicine Cat's Den. Every cat ran to the den, but it was Bearstar, her deputy Batear, and the senior warrior Porcupinepelt that ventured carefully inside the den.

"Dad? That was Patchpelt right? Are her kits ok?" Icekit asked as she stood next to her father. Stormclaw's fur was bristled, but his eyes were cloudy. He didn't answer Icekit, but pulled her close to him, as if to shelter her from what emurged.

Horrified mews rang out as Bearstar and Batear emurged, carrying the fallen Palestripe. The elder was the oldest cat in the clan, her pale fur scraggly with age. Icekit felt her insides run cold as they pulled her out. It was only a few days ago the elder was sitting outside their den, rapping tales from a time long before Icekit was born. Icekit felt herself shudder, unconsciously thinking of the time Palestripe told her the story of how Bearstar took on a fox when she was still an apprentice and only won thanks to her mentor and another warrior.

Then Bearstar spoke to the shaken clan, explaining what has happened. Suddenly, Palestripe, Ratkit, and Turtlekit had passed. Acornheart's own health was steadily declining, Briarkit was barely holding, and Bearstar admitted that she didn't believe the two apprentices that had been found will survive the night.

Horrified whispers went around, but Stormclaw carried Icekit away to join Snowtail and Owlkit away from the sight at the den.

Icekit huddled close to Owlkit, not wanting to believe that Ratkit and Turtlekit were gone, even when Porcupinepelt and Ivyfur carried them from the den to rest beside Palestripe, Mousefang and Dawnheart having to prevent Patchpelt from scratching them apart as her grief overtook her and her mate, Batear, barely keeping himself together as he tried to talk to her only to give up and go to sit with his two deceased children. Owlkit shuddered, gripping onto Icekit and sniffing slightly, Icekit licking his forehead to offer some comfort.

Wolfshade and Eaglewing were permitted to stay the night with Acornheart that night as the rest of the clan sat with Palestripe, Ratkit, and Turtlekit. Patchpelt had been convinced returned to the den to stay by the surviving Briarkit, praying and hoping that at least he would survive whatever had befallen her kits. Batear sat with his two fallen kits, his large ears pressed firmly to his head and he sat with them and pressed his muzzle between their small bodies.

Bearstar joined him after things started to settle down, first pressing her nose to Palestripe and then sitting with her brother to share in his mourning. Adderclaw anand Sootpelt sat in place for their vigil, not muttering a word as they shared in the clan's grief.

Icekit and Owlkit were ushered inside the nursery by Snowtail, taking refuge in the den. Icekit held on close to Owlkit that night, and he did the same in return. Snowtail allowed for Stormclaw to stay in the Nursery, standing his own vigil with Icekit and keeping her close, the grief of memories he never shared with her clouding his eyes.

Icekit wondered what could have possibly happened, all they had were stomachs aches?

By morning, Acornheart had joined the fallen, as had the gray apprentice they had found, their bodies brought out to share tongues one final time. A patrol had informed Mist Clan, but the orange tabby could still not be moved.

A week later, the orange tabby apprentice finally opened their eyes and the clan was able to send out an envoy to let their home clan know, a patrol coming and taking them by sundown that very day.

A moon later, Icekit felt somewhat hollow as she sat awaiting her turn to become an apprentice. Briarkit survived, but it would still be a moon before he became an apprentice. The death of two kits had a mark on Patchpelt, the she-cat unwilling to allow Briarkit out of her sight for more than a few moments and if Owlkit or Icekit got to close the she-car would hiss and snap at them. Sometimes when playing in the camp, Icekit would catch Batear glaring at her when no other cat was looking and it seemed like he sent Stormclaw on more patrols then5 before.

Grayfoot had begun showing signs of having kits and moved in with Patchpelt, giving the older queen some much needed company as Snowtail would be rejoining the warrior's den soon.

The loss of his lifelong mate, Acornheart, had turned Wolfshade's health. The elder tom had noticeably become more lethargic and some days didn't even eat, despite his young daughter Eaglewing's best intentions.

Then came the day Icekit was to become an apprentice. Snowtail was grooming Owlkit and Stormclaw groomed Icekit inside the nursery, getting both presentable as murmurs went through the clan outside. Patchpelt sat with Briarkit, the small tom hoping a bit.

"Why can't I become an apprentice to? I'm almost as big as Owlkit!" He whined. Owlkit looked over at Icekit, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Seems like only yesterday that was you!" He whispered. Icekit scrunched her nose at him, flicking her tail over his nose. Patchpelt flicked an ear and glared at them as she shushed Briarkit. Icekit felt her stomach drop, a pang in her chest as she thought of Ratkit and Turtlekit. They should be here to, but weren't and Patchpelt seemed to treat Icekit like it was her fault. Stormclaw licked between her ears and rested his chin on her head, a deep purr rumbling inside him and helping Icekit relax. The sudden call of Bearstar told them it was time and Icekit followed beside Owlkit as Snowtail and Stormclaw led them out of the Nursery, Patchpelt and Briarkit following behind.

The clan was gathered around and murmuring amongs themselves as everyone got ready. Patchpelt went and sat with her mate, Briarkit sitting between Batear's paws. Batear reached down to give Brairkit an affectionate lick as Icekit and Owlkit went to stand infront of Stormclaw and Snowtail.

Bearstar called out to her clan, her voice hopeful as she talked of announcing new apprentices and calling Icekit and Owlkit forward.

Owlkit became Owlpaw and received his mentor, the senior warrior Ivyfur, followed by Icekit becoming Icepaw and receiving her own mentor the young Eaglewing.

Despite the pride in Stormclaw and Snowtail's eyes as clan chanted their names Icepaw still felt hollow that Ratkit and Turtlekit weren't there to enjoy this day with her, and a chill as Batear and Patchpelt glared at her.

As she joined her mentor and looked to Bearstar, Icepaw swore to become a great warrior to honor Ratkit and Turtlekit, and to keep their memory in her mind until ththe day she joined them in Star Clan.


	5. Chapter 3: Rain Clan

**Edited for spelling errors, inconsistancies, and to expand some scenes.**

Sunkit sat perched on a low hanging branch, staring at the kits down bellow, the leaves protruding from the branches hid his pale yellow fur from their sight down bellow. Redkit and Sorrelkit were calling him a coward, demanding he show himself that instant. Redkit was a bright red tom, his tabby stripes faded so much that unless you paid close attention you wouldn't even be able to see them. Sorrelkit was the bullying ringleader, however, and bigger than the other kits. Her dark brown fur looked imposing, but her flat face and circular eyes sometimes made it took like she was looking in two directions at once. Sunkit could still feel the sting when he pointed that out during a particularly nasty bit of name calling from her.

Only Seedkit wasn't taking a jab at him or attempting to hunt him down. The thick gray tom content to lay on some exposed roots in the sun, his broad flat face turned to the sky to absorb more warmth. Despite being Sorrelkit's brother, Sunkit thought the two couldn't be more unlike. Sunkit watched, making sure to keep himself tucked in so his pale yellow fur didn't give his location away as Redkit and Sorrelkit bounded up to Seedkit, loudly demanding he reveal Sunkit's hiding spot. Seedkit made a show of looking around the camp, clearly spotting Sunkit in the trees, but still told Sorrelkit and Redkit to eat dirt and let him relax in the sun. The two kits got loud, hissing and spitting at Seedkit for not helping them and instead defending Sunkit. It was amusing to watch as their tails shook in anger and they tried to look more imposing against the much calmer and composed Seedkit.

Sunkit had to hold back his amusement before Toadface and Snakefang loudly called out for the kits to behave. The two kits grumbled and made another jab at Seedkit but complied, swishing their tails as the abandoned their search for Sunkit and went to the roots that made the entrance of the nursery. Snakefang walked past both, heading across camp to a different tree that houses the medicine cat's den.

Toadface licked at Sorrelkit and batted her on the ear as punishment. Despite her name, Toadface was a nice cat in Sunkit's opinion. At least nicer than Snakefang and Sorrelkit. Toadface shared the same flat face as Seedkit and Sorrelkit making it obvious she was their mother. Sunkit remembered being told that Toadface's mother hadn't been from Rain Clan, but instead had been a runaway kittypet from the Twolegplace south of the clans. Sunkit didn't judge her for her heritage however, since Toadface was the one to nurse Sunkit when he was to young to eat fresh kill and while she might not have been the most motherly of queens Sunkit couldn't argue that she cared for him in her own way.

Snakefang, however, was as nice as crow food in Sunkit's opinion. She was the mother of Hawk-kit, Redkit, Brownkit, and Tigerkit and the senior most queen of the clan. Her pale orange fur stuck out against the ground of the camp and she was certainly a pretty she-cat despite the fact that she was horrid to Sunkit himself. At least in his own opinion.

From his perch, Sunkit could see all of Rain Clan's camp. The dens were under the trees themselves, hidden in the roots and protected from the frequent rains by the tall trees themselves that made up both the 'walls' of the camp but also the entire clan. A constant small pool of rainwater was in one corner, near the clan 'entrance' that provided fresh drinking water for all the cats of the clan to drink but was mostly reserved the the elders or those who couldn't leave the camp yet to drink from any of the other similar pools of water around the territory or the river itself. Sunkit had to be careful when he went to drink, since Sorrelkit and Redkit liked to shove him in if he wasn't paying attention and then laugh if he struggled to get out. At least the first time he got help from a warrior and the two had been told off for it but afterwords they simply made sure to shove him in when a warrior wasn't around.

Looking in the camp, Sunkit saw Seedkit staring directly at him, before the larger smokey gray kit flicked his tail in a silent invitation. Sunkit looked around for Redkit and Sorrelkit, but the two had retreated back into the nursery for whatever they intended to do.

It took one leap and five steps for Sunkit to join his only friend, Seedkit purring as Sunkit joined him on the exposed root. The day was surprisingly warm for the season, and it wouldn't be to much longer before Sunkit was able to join the other apprentices in the Apprentice's Den and leave the wretched den that was the Nursery. Though it wouldn't be to long before his tormentors joined him since Sorrelkit and Redkit were roughly close to him in age. At least Tigerkit wasn't so mean, though she had been sent to the Medicine Cat's den with Hawk-kit and Brownkit.

"Did Sorrelkit get you again? I can get some cobwebs from Morningfur if you need them." Seedkit meowed as he used a paw to check Sunkit's shoulder, parting some of his pale yellow fur to get a closer look. Sunkit flicked an annoyed ear and shook his head.

"Just a scratch. I'm about to become an apprentice, so Sorrelkit can stuff it. Have you heard anything about the others?" He asked. Seedkit looked a bit closer at his scratch but then moved to give Sunkit a bit more room.

"I heard it mostly in passing honestly. Brownkit and Hawk-kit are even worse than before, but Tigerkit is making an improvement." Seedkit's voice was even, but his tremble gave him away. After the three kits had been taken to the medicine cat after suddenly falling so ill, Redkit had quickly banded together with Sorrelkit to become another one of Sunkit's tormentors. He hadn't been such a jerk before, but then Snakefang hadn't been so prickly either and Sunkit simply came to the conclusion that the stress of it was causing them to lash out. Sunkit hoped that they would pull through and come back to the den soon. Hawk-kit and Sorrelkit had been the best of friends and Tigerkit had actually been pretty fun to hang out with even if she wasn't exactly Sunkit's friend.

No cat was currently sure what was starting to happen, though he heard whispers that other clans had been effected lately as well. It started as a stomach ache but turned to fever and vomiting that prevented them from keeping food and water down. A few warriors had survived the sickness, like Lilywind and Sorrelclaw, but the sickness proved to be fatal to kits and elders that were weaker to illness than a warrior in their prime. Sunkit looked over at the now empty Elder's Den, its residents currently nesting in the Medicine Cat's Den. Originally the clan had five: Russetfoot, Hazelwing, Smalltail, Mistsight, and Rosefur. Rosefur had died a week before from the illness, and Mistsight had passed the previous day. Their body had been taken to be buried before Sunkit had gotten up that morning.

Seedkit nuzzled at Sunkit's shoulder, the pale yellow kit still shivering despite the warm sun. Sunkit sighed and held firm enough so his den brother wouldn't knock him off the root. Near the entrance the clan deputy, Heronflight, was welcoming a hunting party. Heronflight's thick dark brown tabby fur blended well with the exposed roots around her, but her snow white underside stuck out sharply making an odd contrast that confused Sunkit from time to time. The hunting party was made of Moleclaw, Lilywind, Dewnose, and Rockpaw, with only Dewnose and Rockpaw carrying any fresh kill. Specifically some thin looking mice that Sunkit doubted would feed many of their clanmates. Lilywind, a pale tabby she-cat, immediately splintered from the group and ran to the medicine cat's den.

"Sandpaw hasn't recovered yet?" Sunkit asked. Seedkit gave a murring sound and shook his head.

"I heard Foxpaw has been complaining of a stomach ache as well lately to." Seedkit meowed. Rockpaw and Dewnose split up the mice they had, taking a few to the nursery and a few to the medicine cat's den. Within moments another hunting party was sent out, Heronflight watching them leave with tired eyes. She turned away at that and padded over to the Leader's Den, slipping past the hanging moss that shielded the entry way and inside to speak with Honeystar.

"Do you think Morningfur will be able to find a cure soon?" Sunkit asked. It was hard to consider what might happen if things get worse, but situations like this were what clans had medicine cats for after all.

"I hope so." Seedkit meowed, watching a pale ginger she-cat with white paws emerge from the medicine cat's den with a rolled up leaf in her mouth. Morningfur nodded to the two kits as she quickly made her way to Honeystar's den and went inside, coming out without a leaf bundle moments later and making a round to the Nursery. Swiftfoot, a black she-cat with amber eyes was due to give birth any day, her cranky hissing was what caused Sunkit to be out of the nursery at the crack of dawn that day. Icestripe, a pale gray and white tabby she-cat was due to give birth not to long after. Sunkit hoped the new kits wouldn't take after Sorrelkit and Redkit.

Morningfur passed by the two kits, saying a quick hello but not pausing her stride as she headed back to her den. Her fluffy tail was held lower to the ground and it was obvious to the kits that she was already tired despite being still fairly early in the day.

"She needs help, an apprentice. One medicine cat just can't keep up with all this." Seedkit meowed softly. Sunkit nodded silently, ignoring how his stomach rumbled from hunger.

x

"It's your fault everyone is getting sick." Redkit hissed. His orange tabby fur seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, and only added to how his fur seemed aflame with how it bristled. Sunkit met his hatred filled gaze, unwilling to back down. The day was late, the sun setting and the patrols had all returned. Seedkit wasn't with him this time, having gone to speak with Morningfur.

"I heard it. You're cursed! You and every former Cave Clan cat! And now-! And now-!" Redkit choked, trembling. Sunkit took the moment to look around. Cats were setting in for a night of mourning as it was and so no one was paying attention as Redkit had cornered Sunkit near the back of the clan. Five bodies were arranged neatly in the center of the clan, three large and three small. Hazelwing and Smalltail had expired earlier in the day, and only an hour ago Brownkit and Hawk-kit had joined them. Sunkit flattened his ears as he looked over them, unable to really make out markings from the distance. Twigheart had also joined the fallen, his fur red and matted from a fight. His hunting party had come across Hill Clan cats and Twigheart had fought them off, but the injuries were to severe and his body had to be carried back to camp.

"If you weren't here... if you didn't exist...!" Redkit hissed suddenly leaping at Sunkit. Sunkit yowled as Redkit bit down on his neck, feeling the smaller kit's teeth prick painfully past his fur and into his skin. With rapid movement Redkit started scratching at Sunkit, digging his small claws were he could get. Sunkit screamed in pain, flailing to try and get Redkit off but the orange tabby held on firm, hissing and growling as he tried biting down harder onto Sunkit's neck. Suddenly Sunkit heard a cacophony of noise as several cats surrounded the two kits and a larger set of jaws grabbed Sunkit by the scruff of his neck. Sunkit heaved in air as he saw warriors pin Redkit and himself in place so Redkit couldn't continue to shred him while Morningfur and Seedkit worked to try and pry Redkit's jaws off of Sunkit's throat. Taking advantage of Seedkit's smaller paws, Morningfur coated the kit's extended paw in some foul smelling paste that Seedkit immediately rubbed on Redkit's nose and exposed teeth.

Redkit let go, gagging from the wretched smell and spitting on the ground to get the taste out. Sunkit let himself be pulled back and away from the kit and carried quietly to the Medicine Cat's den for treatment. Even within the den he could still hear the hissing and howls from the camp. Causing him to tuck in his tail and flatten his ears. Sunkit was gently placed on a soft bed of bracken and moss before his rescuer walked in front of him to better inspect his injuries. It took a moment for Sunkit to recognize the cat as Foxpaw, the apprentice of Twigheart. Foxpaw's orange and white fur stood out in the dull colors of the medicine cat's den, and his blue eyes were filled with pain as he looked Sunkit over. It took a moment for Sunkit to realize he had cobwebs on his shoulder and was likely injured.

"Causing trouble again, you wretched vermin?" Came the ragged voice of Russetfoot

The old russet coloured she-cat was nestled in a far corner, her fur matted and her sides trembling with every heaving breath. Sunkit looked away from her and heard Foxpaw growl but say nothing as Russetfoot continued.

"I told Honeystar the day he dragged you in. Warrior code or not, Cave Clan had forsaken Star Clan and deserved their fate and by bringing crow food like you in he was only inviting Cave Clan's curse onto us. He should have just left you there the freeze to death! Or better yet have just snapped your back like the crow food you-"

"That's enough Russetfoot, go to sleep or quiet down. I have sick and injured cats to deal with." Morningfur meowed as she entered the den. Snakefang entered behind her carrying Redkit, her pupils slitting and her fur bristling at the sight of Sunkit. Redkit said nothing, his upper lip still curled from whatever Seedkit had put on his nose but Sunkit could see his scruff was bleeding. Likely from whoever had grabbed onto him.

"I want that tick out of here immediately." Snakefang's low hiss came after she placed Redkit near the sleeping Tigerkit. Sunkit laid down, trying to hide himself in the nest Foxpaw had placed him in. Despite growling at Russetfoot, Foxpaw retreated out of the den from Snakefang.

"I didn't do anything..." Sunkit mumbled. Snakefang howled, taking rapid steps towards Sunkit before being cut off by Morningfur, the medicine cat standing defensively inbetween Snakefang and Sunkit.

"Leave, this is a place of healing. If you do not leave, I will drag you out myself." Morningfur hissed in a cold voice. Snakefang hissed right back, her claws digging into the dirt floor of the den. Sunkit cowered in the nest, staring wide eyed at Morningfur and Snakefang as the two hissed at each other and bared their teeth. Russetfoot wisely stayed quiet, inching her scarred body further into the roots that made up the walls of the den, her own eyes wide in shock as the queen so brazenly tried to intimidate the medicine cat.

Suddenly the medicine cat and queen were on each other, thrashing and spitting at they clawed at each other and sending flecks of blood and fur flying. Sunkit backed out of the nest, flinching and hobbling as he hid between two roots as Snakefang and Morningfur fought and writhed inside the den. Three cats suddenly burst into the den, grabbing onto the two fighting she-cats and separating them with yanks and hisses of their own. Sunkit trembled, recognizing Sorrelclaw, Honeystar, and Heronflight. Heronflight and Sorrelclaw dragged Snakefang from the den while Honeystar looked Morningfur over, the two talking to quietly for Sunkit to hear. He could hear Snakefang outside, still screaming but now at Sorrelclaw and Heronflight. Morningfur went to the roots that had holes carved in to store the herbs and items she needed to do her work as a medicine cat and pulled out some sort of leaves and cobwebs, looking around the den before her eyes set on Sunkit. Carefully and gently, she laid in front of him and extended a paw towards him, inviting him silently to get closer. Honeystar sat close to the entrance, keeping an eye out towards the clan and the noise coming from outside. His eyes were narrowed and pained, but firm whenever a cat got to close to the entrance.

Sunkit nestled into Morningfur's chest, silently trembling as she applied the herbs and cobwebs to his scratches and giving him comforting licks on the head.

When things calmed down and the clan was starting to retire for the night Toadface came into the Medicine Cat's den, checking in on Sunkit and giving him a few licks to help smooth his fur. Seedkit had joined her, telling him that Morningfur had already went to treat Snakefang's injuries and that Honeystar had given her a clear warning about her behavior. Now was not the time to be fighting the medicine cat.

Sunkit took comfort in Seedkit laying next to him, getting permission to stay the night while Toadface went back to the Nursery.

x

The nursery was buzzing with noise, Morningfur helping Swiftfoot tend to her newly born kittens. Sunkit held a leaf bundle in his mouth, watching as Swiftfoot cleaned the fourth and final kit. The process had taken hours, almost the entire day and was as gross and strange as it was the first time Sunkit had seen it when Snakefang gave birth. He glanced up towards the aforementioned queen near the back of the nursery. Cobwebs covered the injuries on her shoulder and flank, her ear nicked. The queen didn't look at him and she hadn't acknowledged his existence in any way since that day in the medicine cat's den which suited Sunkit just fine.

Seedkit padded over to Sunkit, taking the leaf bundle from Sunkit and taking it to Swiftfoot. There were four kits in total nested up to Swiftfoot's stomach. Two solid black kits and two brown tabbies, one noticeably lighter than the other with a white chest, paws, ear tips, and tail tip. Morningfur licked the side of Swiftfoot's head and ushered Sunkit and Seedkit out of the nursery to give the new mother some peace. Seedkit made a swift stride back to the medicine cat's den, Sunkit following behind him. Sunkit knew that he would become an apprentice to a warrior by that afternoon, heard it whispered among the warriors about how they prayed to Star Clan that they wouldn't have to teach him.

Even glancing around camp he could see it. Any cat that caught his eye would immediately turn their head, or their fur would bristle. Sunkit had no desire to become a medicine cat, Seedkit had already talked with Morningfur about becoming her apprentice and if Sunkit was honest he didn't think he would make a good medicine cat. But at that moment, Sunkit couldn't think of any cat in the clan that would take him on as an apprentice, or even bother to actually teach him to be a warrior if Honeystar forced them. Especially not when it became known that just the other day, when Redkit and Snakefang had both attacked him was the same day that Honeystar had lost a precious life to whatever sickness was taking root. The clan thought he was cursed, that he brought misfortune. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Once inside the medicine cat's den, Seedkit split off from Sunkit and got some herbs from a hole, taking them over to his sister Sorrelkit in the corner. Russetfoot had made a recovery and moved back to the Elder's Den that morning, but now Toadface and Sorrelkit had joined Sunkit in his refuge from the clan. Toadface was asleep, having been given poppy seeds that morning to help her sleep, but Sorrelkit was awake and glaring weakly at him. Unlike their flat faced mother, Sorrelkit wasn't showing any signs of improvement as the kit threw up over the side of her nest, curling up and refusing the herbs that Seedkit tried to give her. When Seedkit tried to force her to eat them she responded by scratching at him, managing to nick him pretty good across the nose. Seedkit froze but didn't back away or hiss back, instead gently trying to coax his sister into eating the herbs.

Sunkit sighed and curled up in his nest, watching Seedkit trying to help his sister and getting hit again for his trouble. He wanted to help, but the last time he made the effort Sorrelkit had gone hysterical in her attempts to rip him apart. Sunkit hadn't seen Redkit since that day either, and if he was honest he was glad for that. Grief was all over the clan and while Sunkit had a hard time connecting to his clanmates he could empathize with them and even he mourned the deaths of Hawk-kit and Brownkit. Terrible to him as they had been.

Seedkit finished with his sister, finally getting her to eat whatever herbs Seedkit had managed to get for her, and got cobwebs for his scratched up nose before joining Sunkit.

"Do you think things will get better now? Now that we have more kits?" Seedkit asked softly, anxiety fresh on his fur. Sunkit nuzzled the side of Seedkit's head, being careful to avoid the cobwebs on his nose.

"I'm sure things will get better soon. They have to." Sunkit meowed back.

Morningfur arrived shortly after, helping to clean Sunkit up for his apprentice ceremony, Toadface looking at him with approval but still to weak to get up and help. Sunkit felt sick when he heard Honeystar call for a clan meeting, his voice still hoarse.

The 'ceremony' felt like a mockery in and of itself. Warriors around him hissed under their breath and Sunkit could see the mistrust in their eyes as he joined Morningfur and Seedkit near the tall roots that Honeystar used when the clan had its meetings and ceremonies. Sunkit could feel Morningfur bristle as the whispers of the warriors reached them.

"It was his fault. He antagonized Redkit, Snakefang was just protecting her kits."

"I'm not teaching him. He's cursed! I'd rather teach those kittypets over in Sun Clan!"

"He's cursed!"

He was cursed. Every cat in Rain Clan spoke of it and constantly reminded him of it as a new kit or elder or warrior died. Honeystar's hoarse voice rang out.

"Silence! I have heard every suggestion and concern of the clan, but I refuse to believe Star Clan has abandoned us yet. I have announcements to make, and one of our kits is old enough to become an apprentice-" Yowls cut off Honeystar at that, claiming Sunkit to be no kit of Rain Clan among other things. Sunkit tried to push himself into Morningfur's coat to hide, and the Medicine Cat yowled as she wrapped her fluffy tail around him.

"I have received an omen from Star Clan." She hissed, her voice silencing every cat in the clan and causing all eyes to fall on her. The sudden silence was deafening to Sunkit as he tried to hide from the heavy glares of the cats. Morningfur glared at her clan mates, bristling when some looked to Sunkit at her side.

"This morning I saw it, before Swiftfoot's kits began to join us in Rain Clan. A vision in shadows of a heron taking flight, guided by the rising sun as it flew over a group of cats. The heron struck bellow, taking a hidden snake from the bushes that meant to do these cats harm. The meaning of this omen to me is clear, Heronflight is the heron, Sunkit is the sun it followed, the cats are us, and the sickness was the snake. We would be a fool to turn against Star Clan's omen, and a fool to question the answer they give us! This sickness will end, our clan will become strong! Sunkit will be able to lead us to the cure, of this I have no doubt!" She spoke clearly and with conviction, pausing as the silence and her words weighed on the clan. She blinked, looking down at the two kits in her care before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I have served as the clan's medicine cat for more moons than many of the current warriors have been alive. I have aided in the birth of many of you, watched you grow and become strong. Our leader decrees that Sunkit become an apprentice, to earn his place in Rain Clan. I have recieved an Omen from Star Clan proclaiming he will aid in our recovery. If you cannot believe in either of these, our leader or Star Clan, I ask that you at least believe in me and my wisdom. This said, I have also decided that the time for me to take an apprentice of my own is clear, and Star Clan has given me a sign to them. Seedkit has proven himself to me today and has proven himself to Star Clan when he aided me in helping Swiftfoot and in the continued care of Toadface and Sorrelkit. I have decided that Seedkit will become my apprentice when he has reached six moons old." She said with a finality. There were hushed whispers among the warriors, but none gave protests as Honeystar nodded and called out.

"Thank you, Morningfur. I wasn't aware you had received an omen from Star Clan, but I am glad that you did. With this I am more certain than ever that Rain Clan will only continue to get stronger. Before the apprentice ceremony, I have received reports that require my immediate attention. First, there has been an increase of hostility from Hill Clan in the north. Our scouting parties are reporting their scent further into our territory, and just earlier today it was discovered that their medicine cat had snuck into our territory to steal herbs." There were surprised yowls from some cats, others wondering why the medicine cat of all cats in Hill Clan. Honeystar gave them a moment to process as he looked over his clan.

"This isn't the only issue. Reports have stated that Mist Clan has also been coming across the river, though at this time we haven't confirmed why. Foxpaw had managed to fight off a Mist Clan warrior that had crossed the river and attempted to hunt on our territory." There was a cheer and Sunkit looked over at Foxpaw, seeing the red and white tom lick his chest and seemingly beam in pride. There was a scar along his shoulder, still fresh and pink.

"For now I have decided to increase the amount of patrols around our borders, I want everyone to be on a much higher level of alert. Even if you are hunting, keep an ear out for the sound of any cat that does not belong. Now, to close this off I want to name a new apprentice, and a new warrior. Let us hope that this sparks a true new dawn for our clan." Honeystar announced. There was a surprised murmur in the crowd at the news of a new warrior.

"First, let us celebrate a new apprentice. Sunkit, step forward." He announced. Sunkit nervously left Morningfur's side, glancing back at her before sitting on the ground before Honeystar as the leader sat high above on the roots. In the evening sun, Honeystar looked as bright as a flame gazing down on Sunkit.

"Star Clan has given their approval, and I believe this omen from them carries more than just confirmation towards Sunkit and this sickness. With this in mind, I have decided that I simply cannot ignore the clear sign of who Sunkit's mentor should be. Heronflight, the sign from Star Clan is clear and thus I name you the mentor of this new apprentice, may you teach Sunpaw the dedication and nobility you have striven to embody since becoming my deputy." He called. Heronflight looked just as shocked as Sunkit, now Sunpaw, as the clan took in this information. Slowly, the long furred she-cat padded to Sunpaw and touched her nose to his forehead.

"I must admit I was not expecting this honor, but I made an excellent warrior out of Ravenfeather, and I will do the same with you. Come sit with me now, so none can question it." She murmured to Sunpaw. Sunpaw gave a glance back to Morningfur before following Heronflight's steady pace back to her position near the roots that Honeystar sat upon. The murmuring of the clan was conflicted, some still mistrusted Sunpaw, some were glad to finally get some confirmation from Star Clan.

"I also promised a new warrior, and I hope that Twigheart is smiling as he looks down upon his apprentice. Foxpaw, step forward." Honeystar called. There was a cheer from the apprentices as Foxpaw stood before Honeystar, shaking with excitement.

"This morning you left of a hunting party an apprentice, and fought off a warrior to defend your clan and those who call it home. To me, this means you returned a warrior. I trust that Twigheart is watching you with pride from Star Clan as you receive your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment on you are now Foxheart! Your clan honors your bravery and determination to defend your clan!" He called out. Foxheart stood tall as the clan chanted his name, cheering as he became a warrior.

As the ceremony ended, Sunpaw felt conflicted. He knew he was to go to the apprentice den with Sandpaw and Rockpaw, but he longed to go back to the safety of the medicine cat's den. Heronflight nudged him softly to get his attention.

"Today has been a long day, and I know you are worried. Don't be, you belong here just as much as any cat. Now, I'd recommend going to the apprentice's den and getting some rest. I'll be having you rise bright and early to start your training. But..." She trailed off, looking towards Morningfur and Seedkit as the two talked outside the medicine cat's den. She looked down at Sunpaw.

"But... I understand the nervousness of leaving the comfort of a familiar den to a new one. There is no shame in spending one last night in a place you remember." She said, and with that she went to organize a night patrol.

Sunpaw thought on it long and hard, and that night he felt cold but determined as he tried to sleep in the apprentice's den, ignoring Sandpaw's snoring.

He wasn't sure what Star Clan had in store for him, but he refused to make Morningfur a liar. As he finally felt himself drift to sleep, he swore upon his very soul that one day he would find the source of this sickness and end it once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter will take place in Hill Clan, and after that the order will get scrambled a bit as time goes on. This does mark the official start of the first arc which will end with the five main PoV cats graduating into their Warrior/Medicine Cat names which will mark the start of the second arc.

Funfact: Foxpaw(Foxheart), Sorrelkit, and Redkit were originally the first to die in this chapter, but then I got an idea and decided to change it afterwords to Brownkit, Twigheart, and Hawk-kit. Foxheart's name is also to honor his mentor Twigheart.

Just a funfact that some might find interesting but will mostly be irrelevent: Twigheart is also the mate of Icestripe and is the father of her litter that will be born between this chapter and the next one featuring Sunpaw.

Reviews aren't really nessisary (I'm writing this for fun tbh so I don't care either way) but are highly appreciated as I'd like to hear feedback.

Also I ordered the first two sets of Warrior Cats books and plan to re-catch up on the series starting with the first book, because tbh I found out there is a cat later on un-ironically named Twigbranch and I couldnt stop laughing and im praying they are the MoonMoon of warrior cats.

Don't spoil it for me if they aren't.


	6. Chapter 4: Hill Clan

**Updated to Expand on some scenes and fixing spelling errors**

Thornpaw is fun to write.

Feedback/reviews are appreciated. I'm half way done with the next chapter which is set during the Gathering.

* * *

Three kits, a warrior, and an elder had been taken by whatever sickness was plaguing Hill Clan by morning. For the last moon, this had become a regular morning for the cats. The warrior, kits, and elder displayed so those close to them could share tongues one last time. Queens crying over lost kits had long since stopped, the queens now in tired resignation that their offspring were more likely to die to some strange plague then they were to reach adulthood and die in a glorious feud with a rival clan. By now, Thornpaw felt a little desensitized to it as she slipped out of the rocky opening of the apprentice's den overlooking the camp. The fallen of the previous day were already taken to be buried but Thornpaw still shuddered when she looked at where their bodies had been only a few hours before.

Thornpaw tried to strifle a yawn as she made for the fresh kill pile, only to see it empty and turn to join that morning's hunting patrol. Her stomach rumbled angrily at being without food, but this wasn't new to her either. Maplepool was already up and organizing a hunting and scouting patrol, her dark tortie fur standing out against the gray rocks that made up the clan camp. The warriors and apprentices already assembled stood attentively, but their hunger was evident to Thornpaw as she joined the group, some looking much thinner and scruffier than they should.

"... Also be more careful around our border with Rain Clan. Rabbitwhisker is low on cobwebs as it is, and Whitepaw crossing for herbs and Needlefur stealing that squirrel is causing enough issues." She finalized, her smooth voice easy on Thornpaw's ears this early in the morning, filling her with a warm feeling as she took her place. She looked over to Needlefur, the gray she-cat bristling at the mention of her name but quickly catching herself. Mouse brained idiot, was what Thornpaw thought. If you are going to steal prey, don't get caught. Besides, it was much easier to steal on Sun Clan territory, since that clan tended to hunt further in and its patrols weren't as frequent, Thornpaw mused to herself, and if you did get caught and it wasn't their mouse brained deputy you could usually talk your way out of it.

The rest of the group was listening intently, Swiftclaw flicking his ears from time to time or sparing a glance at Foxtail, Willowclaw slightly jittery as he wanted to hurry up and leave the camp to hunt or patrol. Thornpaw realized she didn't see Nettlewhisker or Yarrowpaw anywhere and figured her sister must have taken the apprentice out to train already.

As the group dispersed to head on their ways and given jobs Thornpaw's mentor, Maplepool, looked to her and nodded.

"Do you want to join the hunting party or the patrol? Whitestar is... occupied... and wants me to stay in the camp today so I won't be able to take you out for training." Maplepool meowed. Thornpaw nodded, using a paw to scratch at the scar running from her lower lip to under her jaw. Being a dark brown tabby, Thornpaw knew she blended in better to hunt in their shrub dense, tree-less territory so she knew it would be better to hunt then do another boring patrol.

"I'll join the hunting party, or go hunting on my own. How has Whitestar been doing since...?" Thornpaw trailed off on the end, wanting it to be more of a whisper. The clan was having a hard time, sickness going through nearly every cat at this point with no idea as to why. Thanks to being the apprentice of the deputy, Thornpaw knew a few things the rest of the clan didn't, such as Whitestar's unfortunate... condition, and that the sickness had already claimed three of his lives.

Now, their leader rarely showed himself and it was Maplepool who was running the clan day to day. The last time Thornpaw saw Whitestar it was almost a complete moon ago for the Gathering. As tonight was the Gathering again, she figured he would likely make the trip or his issues would make Maplepool stand with the leaders in his stead. At least she hoped so.

"Good. Also, after that I want you to rest. You'll be going to the Gathering tonight." Maplepool said. Thornpaw nodded, not surprised. She has gone to every Gathering since becoming an apprentice nine moons ago after all, again being a perk of her mentor being deputy. Or perhaps Maplepool playing favorites.

"Who else is going?" Thornpaw asked.

"Foxtail, Nettlewhisker, Willowclaw, you, and Reedpaw. Along with Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw of course." She replied. Thornpaw flicked an ear.

"... And...?" She glanced over to the Leader's Den, Maplepool following her gaze.

"... Whitestar isn't feeling well... Now, go join the hunting patrol. Nettlewhisker is training Yarrowpaw some techniques at the Hollow so perhaps you can join if you don't actually feel like hunting." She suggested, nuzzling Thornpaw on the side of the head before going towards the leader's den. Thornpaw headed out, following the scents to find the hunting party.

Finding part of the hunting party was easy, Thornpaw was easily able to track their scent to a small clearing in the shrubbery and rock they called the Training Hollow slipping under ththe dense underbrush as she went.

The Training Hollow was one if the areas where the shrubs rose high and former clanmates had clearer out the underside. The ground was hard and smooth from years of cats going there to train and the heady scent of the sage bush that made up nearly one side of the Hollow could clog up the senses of a young apprentice pretty easily. Since the dense foliage of the territory meant you needed to keep a keener eyesight for movement both bellow or above it was the perfect place to train an apprentice to rely more on their eyes, ears, and whiskers, instead of their nose.

Inside was Nettlewhisker and Yarrowpaw as Maplepool had said before, with Nettlewhisker crouched down into a Hunter's Crouch and instructing Yarrowpaw to follow her movements. Nettlewhisker was a brown tabby with stripes that mirrored Thornpaw's, only Nettlewhisker lacked the distinct white tail tip that Thornpaw had. Yarrowpaw was a tom with a thick bright yellow coat and when he saw Thornpaw he immediately ran over to her, ignoring Nettlewhisker's startled and annoyed yowl. Thornpaw inwardly flinched as Nettlewhisker glared at her as Yarrowpaw immediately started gabbing away.

"Hey Thornpaw, you come to join us in hunting? Nettlewhisker was just showing me how to do the hunter's crouch again! I kind of keep forgetting, heh" He nervously laughed. Nettlewhisker padded up, the irritation radiating off of her.

"Yes, Sister, did you come to join us in hunting or would you like me to show you how to properly hunt? I know Maplepool has just been to busy to train you properly." Nettlewhisker seethed. Thornpaw flicked an ear at her sister's jab. The two had been born in the same litter, and Thornpaw could still remember when, as kits, the two had been taken by Cave Clan cats. It had been terrifying, the caves reeked of death and sickness and all the cats around her looked like walking fur covered skeletons rather than once proud warriors. Thornpaw forcefully blocked out the rest of the memory, refusing to think of what she had seen there. They had spent moons in the camp of Cave Clan under the care of a sickly queen with diluted tabby stripes that always seemed like she was terrified and in pain. The queen never survived the birth of her single kit, and it wasn't to long after that they were rescued. Thornpaw thought for a moment if she could remember the queen's name, but it eluded her.

She remembered being rescued, Maplepool herself carrying her back to Hill Clan territory and returning her to the proper nursery. Immediately after this was when Whitestar started to become... off. It wasn't immediate of course, Thornpaw and Nettlewhisker becoming apprentices a moon later, but then Whitestar's behavior started to become more erratic as cats became sick.

After he lost his first life he completely changed and Maplepool had taken over directing most of the day to day clan activities. Whitestar had been on the last legs of sickness when he named Nettlewhisker a warrior, completely disregarding how her former mentor, Swiftclaw, had claimed she was still unready. Whitestar made her a warrior anyway. After that most of the clan would see him maybe once a day and Nettlewhisker had tried to be a full fledged warrior so young but it was clear she lacked much of the training she needed, and still looked to the other warriors to help train her, Swiftclaw still helping and training her as much as he could.

This only became worse when a moon ago Yarrowpaw was given to her as an apprentice, and whispers around the clan started.

"No, I'll be hunting on my own. Maplepool suggested I help, but it looks like you are doing a fine job teaching Yarrowpaw so far. If he can mimic your crouch a bit better he'll make an excellent hunter." Thornpaw said with absolute sincerity, Nettlewhisker being one of the better hunters in Hill Clan. Nettlewhisker didn't seem to catch the sincerity in Thornpaw's voice, however, and hissed at her.

"Perhaps if you had a mentor that actually did some work you would be a warrior with your own apprentice to train!"

"Maplepool does do work. She's the clan Deputy and practically our Leader at this point." Thornpaw bristled. Nettlewhisker spat and yowled at Yarrowpaw to get back to the Training Hollow.

"Feh, the way you chase her tail all the time it makes me wonder if you two aren't mates! Now why don't you make yourself useful and go catch some food, Apprentice." Nettlewhisker stretched Thornpaw's rank before turning and hissing at Yarrowpaw again. Thornpaw sighed, missing the days when she and her sister would hop around on the rocks at camp and in general just be friends, instead of the over-stressed, wrongfully promoted warrior she had become. Still, Thornpaw refused to hold it against her sister and decided to move on before it could escalate. Perhaps the day Thornpaw became a warrior the two could be friends again

Thornpaw left the Training Hollow and continued on, heading east. The best hunting was closer to the border between Hill Clan and Sun Clan, and if Thornpaw was lucky the morning patrol would be long gone and she could snag a squirrel or mouse from their territory without being seen. Or find a hidden snag from a new apprentice, since she had heard from a patrol that Sun Clan had named two new apprentices a moon ago, with a new apprentice being named any day now.

The shrubbery thinned out somewhat and slowly she started to see some trees. She opened her mouth and got low to the ground. She could smell the scent markers from Sun Clan, and for now turned so she didn't go into Sun Clan territory. She hid in the shrubbery and suddenly, ahead she saw twitching and movement. Careful steps and holding her breath she narrowed in on the movement and could have cried to Star Clan with what she saw: A plump looking rabbit digging out some roots under a shrub. With the distance from Sun Clan territory, she had to be careful not to allow the rabbit to run across the border and veered right, closer to the border so the rabbit would run farther into Hill Clan if it spotted her. Slowly she approached until she was within pouncing distance and as the rabbit went back to digging in the dirt she pounced, landing on the rabbit and with a furious hiss she gripped it by the neck and pulled, feeling fur and flesh rip. Panting slightly, she looked over her catch with pride. A rabbit this size could feed the surviving elders, or maybe all the kits right now. She swallowed, feeling the blood in her mouth soothing her throat slightly but made her stomach rumbled. The temptation to eat the rabbit herself was high. She had given up the meager share she had been given the last two days to the kits and her hunger hit her head first.

Thornpaw shook her head to clear it and grabbed the rabbit. The Training Hollow wasn't so far and when she arrived Nettlewhisker took the bait and agreed to take the rabbit back while claiming she caught it instead of Thornpaw, so Thornpaw could continue hunting. Yarrowpaw had looked less than thrilled, but he didn't need to know why Thornpaw suggested this. He just needed to keep his mouth shut and not tell any cat about this to make his mentor look bad. Thornpaw wasn't sure how their relationship could turn if he did.

Within a short period, Thornpaw was back in place near the Sun Clan border, hoping to find another rabbit like that or at least some sort mouse or squirrel. She kept her mouth open to taste the air and her ears pricked for prey and potential patrols from Sun Clan. Their scent markers were somewhat faded by this point and she knew another patrol would be by at any point. She found the bloodstain near the shrubbery and kept going, farther north and hoping to find something else to take back. A scuffling of sound up ahead got her attention and she crouched down, slowly approaching it with ears pricked. The scent of Sun Clan was stronger here and she realized with a sudden dread that along with the scuffling she now heard the sounds of cats nearby. She glanced through the shrubbery and could see four cats on the otherside of the scent markers to Sun Clan territory: A brown tabby leading a smaller thick furred white cat with a bushy tail, behind them a dark blue gray cat and a pale gray cat. Thornpaw recognized the warriors: Eaglewing, Stormclaw, and Sootpelt, but she did not recognize the white cat and figured it must be one of the apprentices that she simply hadn't met yet.

Being as slow and careful as possible, taking advantage of the dense shrubbery, Thornpaw edged closer to the scuffling sound and away from the Sun Clan patrol. Her ears pricked forward, she looked through the shrubbery and saw something dart in the grass. Unable to resist the urge, she darted after it at full speed until something slammed into her and sent her sprawling until she hit a tree. Thornpaw twisted and hissed before the bridge of her muzzle was cut open by smaller claws and the attacker climbed on top of her to pin her. Finally Thornpaw got a look and realized it was the smaller white apprentice from before that had her pinned as the mouse scurried away deeper into Sun Clan territory.

"Icepaw get off of them! You, Thornpaw, you realize you crossed into Sun Clan territory right?" the brown tabby, Eaglewing, approached them. Thornpaw sighed and got to her paws, glancing over at the apprentice. The apprentice was staring back at Thornpaw and she couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the apprentice's red eyes. It was unnerving to look at so she quickly turned to look at Eaglewing, but she couldn't shake the familiarity of them.

"I lost track of the border chasing for the mouse. It wont happen again, Eaglewing." Thornpaw meowed, keeping her tail tucked to her side. Eaglewing nodded and looked Thornpaw over.

"We'll let you off this time. Head back to your territory Thornpaw, I'd rather keep the peace on a day of a Gathering," Eaglewing said then turned to Icepaw, "Icepaw, good response but next time don't run ahead of the patrol. Thornpaw is as big as a standard warrior and that could have gone wrong in any number of ways without a patrol to back you up." the apprentice nodded their head, but Thornpaw wondered if it got through to Icepaw with the way their fluffy tail was still held high and the fight still in their eyes. Thornpaw nodded to the patrol and made eye contact with Icepaw.

"Again, I'm sorry for crossing the border between our clans. I hope this won't be brought up in tonight's Gathering?" Thornpaw was hopeful. It would already cause a stir when Whitestar didn't show, the last thing she wanted was to embarrass her clan by causing an incident. Eaglewing nodded.

"I see no reason to call it to attention if you don't, now go." She replied. Thornpaw nodded and padded off, making every effort to get as far away from the border before she attempted to hunt again. The bridge of her nose stung and Thornpaw struggled to come up with a way to explain how it got cut as she settled down to clean the smell of Icepaw off of her fur. Sighing she figured that she could say it was one of the bramble bushes, and resigned herself to, once again, shoving herself through thorny bushes to hide the fact she had gotten into a fight. It worked when she got her lower jaw split open, so she figured it would work to explain her nose injury as well.

Along with the myriad of scratches she was about to receive. Hopefully Maplepool wouldn't keep her from going to the Gathering.

Thankfully she was able to find and catch a mouse and a vole before taking the plunge into a bramble bush. Her entire pelt stung as she clambered back to the camp and dropped her catch into the fresh kill pile. She didn't see the rabbit she had given to Nettlewhisker, but looking around she saw it had already been devoured by the kits now laying on their side near the nursery in full stomach bliss. Thornpaw purred happily and dropped the mouse and vole into the fresh kill pile, limping slightly as she headed towards the medicine cat's den. Inside smelled comforting, the fragrance of the herbs stored in cracks in a wall to her left wafting through and making her nose tingle. Rabbitwhisker looked up at her from his place near the back. He had been tending to the clan's remaining three elders Brightclaw, Snakefur, and Poppyheart. None of the elders looked well, and neither did the two kits Pebblekit and Mosskit in the other corner. The Warrior Ripplepelt was asleep on a nest nearby, his breathing labored and the stain of his sickness on the stone next to the nest.

"Run into another bramble bush, Thornpaw? Well, come here and let me see those scratches." Rabbitwhisker's sigh came. Rabbitwhisker was an older tom, his coat gray and white but his amber eyes were as clear and kind as when Thornpaw was a kit. Thornpaw flinched as Rabbitwhisker prodded her scratches, particularly the one on her nose.

"Hm.. The one on your nose is fairly deep so it may scar. The rest will heal on their own but here, let me get you some cobwebs for your nose." He said, turning and looking through the rocks for what he needed. Thornpaw sat patiently and looked around.

"Where is Whitepaw?" She asked. Rabbitwhisker came back and carefully began applying the cobwebs.

"I sent him to find more poppy seed. With all of these cats falling ill, I'm having a hard time keeping everyone comfortable." He said. Thornpaw nodded.

"Do you want me to have someone sent after him? Last time he got caught sneaking into Rain Clan territory and got his flank scratched up pretty badly." She meowed. Rabbitwhisker shook his head, but he looked amused.

"Listen to you, Thornpaw. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were clan Deputy! But regardless, he will be fine. I told him off for doing that so he will be more careful this time. Willowclaw and Nettlewhisker came back with quite the catches this time so I'd recommend going to get something to eat. I know you havent yet and Maplepool said she was taking you to the Gathering tonight." He meowed softly.

Thornpaw left the medicine cat's den and went back to the fresh kill pile. The vole she had caught was gone, but the mouse was still there so she took that as a good sign about Willowclaw's hunt and grabbed it, finding a sunny spot on some rocks that rose above the clan. It wasn't the platform Whitestar or Maplepool used for clan meetings, but the sun felt warm on her fur as she slowly ate, taking her time to stretch out the mouse.

A meow called out to her followed by a sweet scent and Maplepool's arrival. Thornpaw nodded to her, using a paw to offer some of her mouse but Maplepool shook her head and laid next to her, using a paw to inspect her fur for ticks and to get a better look at her scratches.

"Did you actually run into a bramble bush on accident this time or did you get into another fight?" Maplepool asked, nuzzling into Thornpaw's fur and crunching down on a tick. Thornpaw murmured around a bite of mouse and swallowed.

"Fight. I was trying to catch a mouse and crossed the border into Sun Clan just as a patrol was going by." She explained, feeling herself grow hot with embarrassment. Maplepool nuzzled the side of her head.

"If they don't bring it up at the Gathering, it's fine. But be careful. You know how I feel about you hunting near Sun Clan."

"I know. How is Whitestar?"

"If I'm honest? Not to well. He doesn't have the strength to go to the Gathering tonight."

"Mentally or Physically?" Thornpaw asked, crunching down on the last of the mouse. Her stomach wasn't completely sated, but she felt better and knew that with more warriors having eaten they'd have a better chance at finding prey later in the day. Maplepool was silent for a long moment, watching warriors go about their day in the clan. Nettlewhisker was hissing something at Yarrowpaw, and Thornpaw wished her sister would take it a bit easier on the apprentice.

"Both. I truly fear that he has perhaps lost his mind. In any case, be prepared. I am certain he will lose another life tonight and after that he will likely become more erratic." Maplepool said. Thornpaw nodded and looked over her clan.

"I have discussed it with him, however, and hopefully soon he will make you into a warrior. You should have become one a moon ago but..." Maplepool trailed off. Thornpaw shook her head.

"We can't dwell on what 'should be'. We need to fix 'what is'. But if he makes me a Warrior he needs to also make Emberkit and Cinderkit into apprentices. The two are only two days away from six moons and won't listen to 'Whitestar isn't feeling well' for long. And Reedpaw has also been an apprentice for long enough in my opinion. It will do the clan some good, especially since Swiftclaw is getting to old to continue with his clan duties and will be joining the elders soon." Thornpaw stated factually. Maplepool meowed in amusement, looking over the clan.

"Needlefur and Foxtail have been spending quite a bit of time together lately. Perhaps more kits are on the way?" Maplepool meowed. Thornpaw purred in amusement.

"I heard Thistletail earlier complaining how Ripplepelt got sick and now the two can't go on their own at night. With the way her stomach is getting bigger, she might be having kits first. I hope my sister finds a mate soon. Perhaps that will calm her down a bit." Thornpaw mewed the last part of a joke. Maplepool nodded, purring an amusement.

"Both would be good for the clan, as would Nettlewhisker getting... well. Hopefully she would become less grumpy about her whole ordeal. Or maybe just complain that her mate underperforms. Now go rest Thornpaw, I don't want you falling asleep at the Gathering tonight like Sunstripe did last moon." She said, hopping down to get a report from the latest patrol. Thornpaw remembered that and inwardly cringed. Sunstripe had spent most of the day hunting so by the time they had reached the Gathering place she looked ready to pass out, but Whitestar refused to replace her with a different warrior. Half way through the Gathering she had fallen asleep up against the deputy of Mist Clan, Applepelt.

To be honest, she still hadn't lived it down and Thornpaw still heard it brought up every afternoon when she relaxed in the sun to share tongues with other clanmates. She hopped down from her sunny spot and padded over to the apprentice's den to take a quick nap. It would be difficult at tonights Gathering without Whitestar, but at least if there was an incident tonight outside of that it wouldn't be Thornpaw falling asleep on a cat from another clan.

As she settled in on her nest, shuffling slightly, she wondered if Icepaw would show to this Gathering. Her red eyes had been unnerving, but intriguing and Thornpaw wanted to talk to her more.


	7. Chapter 5: Gathering

Chapters following this will be longer from now on, just to give you a heads up.

* * *

Icepaw carried two voles over to Wolfshade, placing them in front of the elder and nudging them closer to encourage him to eat. Wolfshade opened one blue eye and looked over at Icepaw then down at the two voles before turning his head away. Flattening her ears, Icepaw took the two voles and placed them in front of his nose.

"I'll just keep this up till you eat, y'know." She meowed flatly. Wolfshade looked up at her, his size still impressive to Icepaw. He was even larger than Bearstar and his thick fur looked like you could hide multiple kits in it without even being able to tell. He sighed and rested his head in his paws.

"I'm not hungry. Take it to Grayfoot, she needs it more after having four kits." He rumbled at her. Icepaw shook her head.

"Pebblepaw and Owlpaw already took them food, and I already took some to Ivyfur in the Medicine Cat's den. You are the only one who hasn't eaten yet, and I still need to go help Owlpaw clear out the Nursery after this. Now eat, you're acting worse than Stormkit." Icepaw meowed at him, poking Wolfshade with her paw. The elder tom rumbled a laugh and lifted his head, finally eating the voles.

"I heard Bearstar chose to take you to the Gathering tonight. Excited?" Wolfshade asked. Icepaw thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"It's just a late night meeting with the clans, right? Doesn't sound so special to me."

"Perhaps, but it has its importance. It is a good time to meet cats from other clans and broaden your view of the world and the clans themselves."

"But isn't it forbidden to have a relationship with cats outside of your clan?" Icepaw asked. Wolfshade made a funny noise that was neither a yes or a no.

"You must always put your clan first, but the code does not forbid a warrior from finding a friend in a cat from another clan. So long as your loyalty to your clan stays firm you are free to find friendship where you please." He explained. Icepaw thought on it for a moment, then nodded.

"Now, go find that mentor of yours and tell her to come here. I still want some answers on why I smelled her scent on that feather brained tom, Honeypelt." Wolfshade sent Icepaw away. Icepaw did as she was told, noting the nervous twitch in Eaglewing's tail, and went to help Owlpaw clear out the Nursery to get new nesting material for Patchpelt, Grayfoot, and their kits. During the entire task, her thoughts were on what Wolfshade said, and she wondered if it was actually possible for her to make friends with a cat outside the clan. Her thoughts wandered to that Hill Clan apprentice she had met earlier that day, Thornpaw, and wondered if she would be at the Gathering that night along with what the other apprentices might be like.

X

Dawnpaw yawned, stretching his back as he got up from his nest. Shaking his head a few good times he exited the Apprentice's Den into the clan camp, his eyes immediately looking over to the Nursery. Berrytail was still nesting there under the watchful eye of Sorrelcloud and the newly joined Lizardtail after the she-cat's apprentice, Nettlepaw, had earned his warrior name Nettlepelt. Sorrelcloud had given birth half a moon ago, her kits still sticking with her but somewhat starting to walk. He could see them now crowded at her stomach to drink, their tiny bodies looking so fragile to Dawnpaw. There were three total, a long furred white tom named Lilykit, a brown tabby tom with a pale brown throat named Palekit, and a long furred white with dark tortie splotches she-cat that had been named Tawnykit. It was later in the day and Dawnpaw knew he needed to eat and be ready to leave soon for the Gathering. It was his first one since becoming an apprentice, and the excitement made his fur bristle.

He went over to the fresh kill pile, taking one of the smaller mice and settling down in a still-sunny patch near the apprentice den. Looking around, he didn't see Blackpaw or Mosspaw around, but Shellpaw was just walking through the entryway of the clan with Brackenleaf, both carrying bundles of herbs in their mouths. Shellpaw's eyes met his and she nodded in greeting before following her mentor into their den. The sight made Dawnpaw happy, glad his sister was able to find a place in the clan that didn't really involve fighting.

Rainstar was talking with Applepelt and Ashface near Thorn Rock, though their voices didn't carry this far. Rainstar looked up and over at Dawnpaw and said something to Applepelt, the orange tom looking over at Dawnpaw before nodding. Dawnpaw's ears twitched in curiousity and, having finished his mouse, he got up and padded over, meowing a greeting to the three older warriors.

"Did you need something?" He asked. Ashface murred in amusement, coughing slightly before looking to Rainstar.

"Just as Applepelt said!" He laughed. Applepelt shook his head and looked at Dawnpaw.

"Everything is fine, Dawnpaw. Rainstar was simply making sure I remembered to tell you about tonight's Gathering. I'm sure you're excited, I certainly was on my first Gathering." He said. Rainstar nodded, flicking her tail in amusement.

"I remember that night actually, back when I was still Deputy under Bristlestar. You stood out for being the first apprentice in moons to slip on a rock and fall into the river, making your mentor have to go swim you out." Rainstar meowed humourously, watching Applepelt as he tried to make himself smaller all of the sudden. Dawnpaw watched as his mentor tried to save some face, saying it wasn't that noticable since the next Gathering a warrior from Hill Clan managed to do the same thing.

"Does that happen often?" Dawnpaw asked. Rainstar nodded.

"Very frequent, usually once every other Gathering, sometimes every third. Especially in Greenleaf when it rains a lot and the rocks get particularly slippery. Sun Clan has it easy, as they don't have to cross the river, and Hill Clan has it worst since they have to cross the river into Rain Clan territory, and then cross again to get to River Rock." She explained. Dawnpaw nodded, keeping that all in mind, though it was the first time he had heard of the gathering place being called River Rock.

"A few Gatherings ago, a Sun Clan warrior actually pretended to slip off of River Rock to help make a warrior in Rain Clan feel better about doing the same." Applepelt mused. Dawnpaw pricked up at this.

"Really? Why?" He asked. Applepelt gave a low brring sound.

"If I remember correctly it was... Porcupinepelt from Sun Clan. It was pretty obvious that he was only pretending to slip off the rock into the shallow end of the river bellow, but none of us called him on it since it really was to get our attention off of Heronflight. It was moons ago, but Heronflight had just become Deputy of Rain Clan after their previous deputy, Stonetail, had been taken by an eagle," He meowed, pausing for a moment to think, "Thinking back on it, she was really nervous since she had just become deputy at the time so she misjudged where she was stepping when we called for the Gathering to start and just slipped right off. It was pretty funny, and Porcupinepelt and her had been friends so I guess he just didn't want his friend to be the only one humiliated and wet."

"A Sun Clan Warrior and the Rain Clan Deputy? Friends?" Dawnpaw asked.

"The Code does not forbid friendship, Dawnpaw, it merely demands your loyalty to your clan." Rainstar meowed softly. Dawnpaw felt his fur bristle with excitement again, wondering if any of the apprentices from the other clans would like to be friends.

X

"You're bristling again." Seedpaw meowed in a low voice. Sunpaw licked at his chest, relaxing so as to smooth out his fur, trying his best to ignore the source of his sudden change in mood. Redpaw was not far off, having just returned from a hunting party with his mentor, Moleclaw. The orange tom still hated him, still blamed him for the passing of Brownkit and Hawk-kit, and after Tigerkit's apprenticeship was postponed from falling ill he only got more antagonistic to Sunpaw.

"Ignore him for now, Redpaw isn't going to the Gathering tonight anyway." Seedpaw said, licking a paw and cleaning his flat face. Sunpaw gave a murmuring response that earned him an annoyed look from Seedpaw.

"He's only going to add it to the list of things he hates about me." Sunpaw said a little louder. Seedpaw shook his head.

"He's hurt. He lost two of his siblings, the third and final is being treated for what could be the same cause of death as his siblings. He's scared and probably feeling alone now that Snakefang spends more time with Tigerkit than him. Give him time and he'll calm down. The rest of the clan has." Seedpaw meowed, looking around. Sunpaw did as well, looking at his clan mates. Since Morningfur's declaration, he had become Heronflight's apprentice and begun his training. Most of the clan was more welcoming to him now, sometimes he caught some looking at him with odd expressions he couldn't identify. There was still some mistrust, especially when Sorrelkit had passed only a few days before what would have been her apprentice ceremony from the sickness that had taken Brownkit and Hawk-kit, but no cat outside of Snakefang voiced those feelings. There was a slight tension in the clan currently, thanks mostly to Rockpaw having drowned in the river that seperated Rain Clan and Mist Clan territory.

"What are you talking about?" Came a small but determined voice. Sunpaw looked down from his root to see Jaykit staring back up at him. She was one of the kits that Swiftfoot had birthed, now old and strong enough to venture more than a few paw lengths from her mother. Her pale brown tabby fur helped her blend into the ground, but her white throat, eartips, paws, tail tip, and jay blue eyes stuck out sharply and reminded Sunpaw of Heronflight's coat pattern.

"Apprentice stuff. You wouldn't understand, too complicated." Sunpaw meowed. Jaykit growled at him, flattening her ears.

"Liar, I'll be an apprentice soon to y'know!"

"Not for another four moons, Jaykit. We were talking about tonight's Gathering." Seedpaw said, deflecting. Sunpaw nodded and Jaykit lit up, clambering onto their root so she was closer and wagging her tail in excitement.

"There are a ton of warriors at a Gathering, right? What's it like!" She meowed, demanding to know. Her eyes were round and almost black now with how her excitement, making Sunpaw purr in amusement.

"Some cats from each clan gather at River Rock, the leaders talk about boring stuff, and then we go home. Pretty simple." Sunpaw said. Jaykit narrowed her eyes at him.

"But you've never been to a Gathering, how would you know?" She asked. Sunpaw looked over at Seedpaw, who nodded.

"I told him from when I went to the last Gathering. Outside of that apprentice from Hill Clan falling into the river." He said. Jaykit meowed, looking at Seedpaw.

"Really?! How'd that happen?" She asked. Seedpaw chuckled softly at Jaykit's enthusiasm.

"Nothing to special. It was Whitepaw, their Medicine Cat Apprentice. He slipped on a rock and fell in while trying to cross the river. The real fun was when one of their warriors, Sunstripe, fell asleep mid-Gathering and fell on the deputy of Mist Clan, Applepelt."

"Really?" Jaykit looked like her eyes might fall out of their sockets with how wide they were. Seedpaw nodded.

"It was pretty funny at the time if Im honest. Certainly, Whitepaw and Shellpaw thought it pretty funny as well." Seedpaw meowed. Sunpaw looked at him.

"You mentioned Whitepaw before, but Shellpaw is...?"

"Mist Clan Medicine Cat Apprentice. She's pretty nice, likes to talk about her brother a lot. You'll probably get along with her. Just don't flinch if Badgerpaw comes tonight, he's used to it but it still feels kind of rude." Seedpaw said. Sunpaw nodded, keeping note of that though he wasn't sure why he would flinch at a cat named Badgerpaw. Jaykit kept asking questions to Seedpaw about other clans and the cats he had met so far, Sunpaw wondering what the cats from other clans would really be like when not defending the borders of their clans.

x

Thornpaw waited at the river bank, seeing cats already up on River Rock, and trying not to feel the sinking cringe in her stomach as Willowclaw helped Reedpaw get out of the river. Whitepaw last moon, Sunstripe falling asleep on the deputy of another clan, and so far tonight they went to the Gathering with no Whitestar and Reedpaw fell into the river. A startled yowl furthur down at least helped her feel a little better that Reedpaw wouldn't be the only wet cat during the Gathering. Reedpaw shivered as she padded up the bank, thanking Willowclaw for his help and shaking as much water out of her orange tabby fur as she could. She still looked miserable, however.

Maplepool called out to them, staring up at River Rock with her tail extended high in the air. Thornpaw went to her side and stood at attention, the rest of their group falling behind them. After a few moments Maplepool twitched her tail and they bounded up the dirt path to River Rock, joining the rest of the clans.

There were more new apprentices from the other clans than the last Gathering, Thornpaw noted, splitting off from her group to meet with old 'friends' from other clans. She joined part of the edge of warriors, recognizing Eaglewing from Sun Clan and Sorrelclaw from Rain Clan and meowed a greeting.

"Pretty nasty cut on your muzzle there, Thornpaw. Run into another bramble bush?" Eaglewing meowed, her eyes showing that she was joking. Thornpaw nodded, glad that Eaglewing kept her word at least.

"Yes, been a bit prone to that lately. How are things in Sun Clan?" She asked. Eaglewing nodded her head and looked over to the apprentices.

"Everything is well, Icepaw is doing well in her combat training though her hunting skills need some work."

"With a thick white pelt like that, it will probably be very difficult for her to learn hunting skills in your territory." Thornpaw meowed as she looked over at the apprentices. She had immediately recognized Icepaw, the distinct white coat seemed even paler next to the pale grey Willowpaw of Mist Clan. There were a few other apprentices, some she didn't recognize and some she did. Eaglewing nodded to her.

"I have some ideas yet, and to be honest not every cat needs to be an excellent hunter. You should go introduce yourself to the apprentices, I'm sure they'd love to get some advice from you." Eaglewing meowed. After a moment, she shook her head. "And... hopefully you can become a warrior soon. You are a good cat." She finished, turning to the other warriors. Thornpaw flicked an ear and padded over to the other apprentices. Eaglewing meant well, and Thornpaw was used to that line of thought by now. Among the apprentices, Thornpaw recognized some. Pebblepaw and Icepaw from Sun Clan, Willowpaw and Shellpaw from Mist Clan, Sandpaw and Seedpaw from Rain Clan. There were two toms she didn't recognize, both the same pale yellow but one had darker yellow tabby stripes, the other was solid except his white throat. Even their eyes were the same shade of pale ice blue.

"Hello, my name is Thornpaw, an apprentice of Hill Clan. I don't believe I've met the two of you before?" Thornpaw meowed as she approached the apprentices. The others meowed a greeting as the two yellow toms turned to look at her. Even their facial structure was similar.

"I'm Dawnpaw, apprentice to Applepelt from Mist Clan!" The tabby happily meowed. The other tom rolled his eyes before nodding to Thornpaw.

"I'm Sunpaw, apprentice from Rain Clan. My mentor is Heronflight." He said. Thornpaw tilted her head to the side.

"Different clans? I figured you two might be siblings." She said.

"I was just asking that to! Good to see you again, by the way. Sorry about earlier today." Icepaw meowed. The other apprentices looked at the two curiously, but Thornpaw shook her head.

"There have been times that cats changed clans. Rare, but it is has happened. Perhaps the two of you share a lineage?"

"Possible. I wasn't born in Rain Clan." Sunpaw said. Dawnpaw nodded as well.

"I'm the same. Not sure where I came from if I'm honest." Dawnpaw mewed, looking to Shellpaw who nodded her head in agreement.

"I am the same, though I've never let it bother me." Shellpaw said. Icepaw gave them all sympathetic looks.

"My father told me once that he wasn't originally from Sun Clan. It isn't the same, I think, but if he can become a well respected warrior of Sun Clan, you can become well respected Warriors to!... Er... and one Medicine Cat." Icepaw corrected herself at the end. The apprentices nodded to her in agreement, Pebblepaw murmuring something to her. Thornpaw looked around a bit, seeing the Medicine Cats in a group by themselves and chatting but she noted she did not see the Foxwhisker's apprentice anywhere. She turned to Icepaw and Pebblepaw then.

"I dont see Badgerpaw anyhwere. Is something wrong in Sun Clan?" She asked. Icepaw shook her head.

"No, nothing in particular. One of our elders isn't feeling to well and needed to be watched the whole night, so Badgerpaw stayed behind." Icepaw meowed. Thornpaw thought on it for a moment, the sudden memory of hearing at the last Gathering that all but one of the clan's elders had passed already. Doubt crept in Thornpaw's mind, but she didn't voice it as Sunpaw shook his head.

"I was actually looking forward to meeting him, the way Seedpaw kept meowing about him." Sunpaw meowed. Thornpaw nodded at him.

"Badgerpaw is a striking cat, I'll give him that." Thornpaw said. Before the conversation could continue, the call went out and all eyes went over towards the edge over the river, flat stones stacked on top of each other. There were five in total, but only four had been in use for almost eight moons now since Cave Clan had been erradicated. Sometimes more were added, the flat stones being used as seating by Twolegs when they came to explore and sometimes sleep in the forest during Greenleaf.

Bearstar was the first to jump onto her platform, the brown she-cat jumping up with ease. Following her on the next platform was the graceful Rainstar, her pale gray fur with dark specks sticking out in the night. Then came Honeystar, slipping slightly but regaining his composure after jumping up, Thornpaw noting with some greatfulness that based on his wet fur he had been the cat she heard that fell into the river. Finally was Maplepool, jumping up into what should have been Whitestar's place. There was a hushed whisper as the other leaders looked at her.

"Maplepool, where is Whitestar? Has he gone to join Star Clan?" Bearstar asked directly, not wasting any time. Maplepool shook her head.

"Whitestar has fallen ill and is unable to attend tonight. I am representing him and Hill Clan in his place this Gathering." Maplepool's voice was clear as she spoke, no hint of any kind of worry or dread. Thornpaw ignored the curious glances she got from the other apprentices, and used a paw to nudge the cobwebs on her nose. The leaders nodded their heads in understanding.

"I see, a pity. Well, Sun Clan will start. First I would like to introduce Icepaw, Sun Clan's new apprentice." Bearstar started. There was some congragulations coming from cats around the Gathering, the loudest being from Sun Clan.

"Hunting has been well, our clan mates are being well fed. One of our queens had kits a moon ago and they are growing well." She announced. The other leaders nodded. Quick, and to the point, Thornpaw thought. Movement caught her eye and she glanced over seeing two warriors had moved towards the back of the group to talk quietly. It was hard to tell, but Thornpaw was sure it was Cloudheart and Sageleaf from Mist Clan and Rain Clan respectively. Rainstar's voice called out, getting her attention before Thornpaw could fully turn to get a better look.

"Tonight I would like to introduce Dawnpaw, a new apprentice to Mist Clan." She started, her voice clear and pleasant, "Mist Clan has been doing well, new kits have been born and our apprentices are progressing well in their training. A patrol has stated that they have seen Twolegs begin to use the paths through the clans, bringing dogs with them. I would urge all cats to be more careful when venturing near the paths." She meowed. There was a chorus of agreements from the attendees and the other leaders nodded. Honeystar coughed, bringing attention to him.

"Sorry for that, cold is seeping into my fur." He meowed somewhat sheepishly. Rainstar nodded, Bearstar and Maplepool giving Honeystar sympathetic looks.

"It is alright, that was all I had to say for tonight so you may take it from here." Rainstar said. There was a small chuckle from some cats nearby Thornpaw.

"Right, well. Tonight I would like to introduce our newest warrior, Foxheart, and our newest apprentice Sunpaw," He began, giving the other cats a moment to congradulate the new warrior and apprentice, "Rain Clan is doing well, hunting has started to improve since the start of New Leaf, our kits are growing strong, and our apprentices are training hard." He nodded to the other leaders and turned to Maplepool.

"Hill Clan is surviving," She began, her voice steady and controlled but Thornpaw could tell she was struggling with how to word what she was going to say, "Are kits are doing well and a new queen is about to join the Nursery. Despite being New Leaf, our hunting has been slim and we have lost an elder to sickness."

There was a hushed whisper among the other clans, the other leaders looking at her with curious expressions. Thornpaw knew why, to have a deputy speak so plainly that a clan was struggling during a Gathering was strange in and of itself.

"It has been discussed with Senior Warriors, our surviving Elders, and even Whitestar himself. We have reached a concensous before this Gathering and thus it was agreed that I would ask the other clans two things. First, has any other clan noticed an increase in sickness and death among kits and elders? More than what would be considered normal for having just come out of Leaf Bare not so long ago?" Her voice was even. A hushed whisper went around the cats and the other leaders looked back and forth, each seemingly like they were waiting to see how the others responded.

"We lost almost an entire litter of kits a few moons ago, along with two of our elders." Bearstar slowly admitted. Honeystar nodded in agreement.

"We have lost elders and kits as well, the symptoms the same across each. Stomach ache, vomiting, and a quick passing." He described. There was a shocked noise from some cats, others discussing recent passings that had similiar issues. Maplepool nodded.

"Hill Clan has been dealing with this for some time now, three moons ago almost two full litters of kits were lost. We believe whatever is causing us to become sick is also chasing away the prey in our territory. From this, we would like to petition the other clans to share prey or hunting grounds, at least until we can find the source of the sickness and get rid of it." She meowed.

There was a sudden chaos in the Gathering, warriors from other clans loudly arguing with each other over her petition. Thornpaw shrunk away some, making sure to stand between Reedpaw and the other apprentices just in case. Reedpaw looked around nervously then shuffled closer to Thornpaw, trying to stay away from some angry stares from cats of other clans. A sudden yowl from the leaders rang out, silencing everyone. Honeystar was openly glaring at Maplepool.

"That is some gall, Maplepool, when you are only a deputy. Why should we give Hill Clan food when we have our own kits and elders to feed?" He seethed, "Your clan isn't the only one being effected, what if feeding your clan means ours die of starvation?" There was a chorus of agreements from some of the warriors and Thornpaw saw that Sunpaw was bristling slightly.

"Our boundries are set for a reason, Maplepool. Mist Clan will not allow Hill Clan warriors to cross those borders." Rainstar said with a finality. Honeystar nodded in agreement.

"We have already had to deal with an apprentice from your clan crossing the border frequently. Any warriors will get the same treatment."

"Said apprentice was our medicine cat apprentice, searching for Poppy Seeds to help a sick kit sleep peacefully before the sickness claimed them. We have never turned your medicine cats away when they came searching for herbs but the instant ours needs something help kits you chase him off with a torn apart flank! We have stood strong against what we could, allowed your medicine cats to come for herbs they could not get in your territory to make themselves strong. If this is the thanks we get then we extend the same treatment outwards. Any Medicine Cat, Warrior, or Apprentice that crosses into Hill Clan will be dealt the same kindness we have tonight." Maplepool hissed at the leaders, a chorus of yowls and hisses going through the clans.

"Enough!" Bearstar yowled, loud and clear over the noise. The cats turned to look at her, her bristled fur and bright eyes making her even larger and more imposing than before, especially so when compared to the smaller Rainstar next to her. A few cats backed a little further away from Bearstar, wary as the leader of Sun Clan glared over the cats and then to the leaders.

"The code governs our daily lives, Star Clan gives us guidance in such matters. Neither forbids us from helping when we can to keep each other strong. Hill Clan helped us eradicate Cave Clan when it had turned against the Code and Star Clan, offered us all aid when Twolegs came and brought dogs and traps to catch their own prey. I cannot allow you to hunt on our territory, we have our own mouths to feed as it is. But we will not turn away starving kits and elders, or a medicine cat in search of herbs. That is all the help I can offer at this time." Bearstar meowed. Maplepool nodded, but her fur was still bristling.

"If this is all, then I would like to end this Gathering and head back with my report." Maplepool seethed. The other leaders nodded and the cats started grouping back into their own clans. Reedpaw went to join the warriors but before Thornpaw could follow Icepaw approached her, the nervous twitch of her tail very clear. The other apprentices already parted and went back to the clans, leaving Icepaw and Thornpaw mostly to themselves.

"I umm.." Icepaw seemed to struggle, trying to find her words before shaking her head slightly.

"To-to the north, outside of Hill Clan and Sun Clan territory... umm..." She was murmuring. Thornpaw flicked an ear and tilted her head.

"Yes? You aren't offering your clan's hunting territory are you?"

"No! No, uhm.. no. I was just saying... we noticed... just outside our territory limits... in the gorges in the north? Rabbits... rabbits have been making their home there... Owlpaw and I found it... we aren't supposed to go there... cause its dangerous with all the hawks and eagles but... y-your pretty fast and um..." Icepaw meowed. A call from some Sun Clan cats came out and Thornpaw nodded.

"Thank you. If it isn't in Sun Clan territory like you said, I'll see if I and a warrior can check it out."

"Ah um... does this make us even? For your nose?" Icepaw asked, turning slightly so she could join her clan mates. Thornpaw shook her head.

"You were defending your territory, nothing needing to be apologizing for. Still, thank you Icepaw. I will return the favor for this information one day." Thornpaw meowed. Icepaw nodded and bounded off, getting a tail whiped along her head by Eaglewing when she finally joined her clanmates and the group disappeared into the night. Thornpaw went down the path, seeing her clan mates had already gotten to the river and were slowly making their way across the stones. Maplepool was waiting for her, watching the cats cross. Reedpaw had made it half way leaving Maplepool and Thornpaw on their side by the time Thornpaw fully caught up.

"That apprentice from Sun Clan told me rabbits have been plentiful in the Gorge to the north. Even if there is a threat of Eagles, it may be worth checking out." Thornpaw meowed. Maplepool nodded, but her body was tense and stiff. Thornpaw nuzzled her side slightly, trying to help Maplepool ease some of the tension.

"You tried, Maple. Whitestar couldn't ask more than that." She purred. Maplepool slid away from Thornpaw, preparing to cross the water and join the cats that were now staring at them from across the river. She turned to look at Thornpaw, and the apprentice could see fear in Maplepool's eyes.

"Whitestar's words today were clear, Thornpaw. If the clans wouldn't help us, he intends to start a war to force them." She meowed, her voice scratched and grave. Thornpaw felt her entire body go ice cold.

"We are no where near strong enough for that! He will lead us to our deaths!" She hissed. Maplepool nodded.

"Thornpaw, are you willing to do whatever it takes to keep Hill Clan safe?" Maplepool asked. Slowly, Thornpaw nodded. An impatient yowl came from across the river, but Maplepool kept her eyes on Thornpaw.

"Then, I need to ask you to do something." Maplepool said, talking low with Thornpaw, "When the time comes, I am going to kill Whitestar, and to ensure the clan will band behind a leader they believe in I am going to need you to kill me."


	8. Chapter 6: Hill Clan

A hawk flew over head, a pair of yellow-green eyes watching it pass under some shrubbery. Thornpaw kept her tail tucked close, keeping her eyes on the sky for signs of any other hawk as the one from before flew farther over the gorge. The bodies of three rabbits she had already successfully caught were farther inside the shrub.

In the distance she saw Willowclaw, the tom huddled in a nearby shrub and eyeing the sky nervously. There was a patch of brown fur behind him, the knot rabbit he successfully caught. Thornpaw looked to the skies and saw them clear, her eyes straining for noise before she flicked her tail to get Willowclaw's attention. Silently she nodded to the pale gray tom and grabbed her rabbits, dragging them along the ground as she slowly went from shrub to shrub to get closer to Hill Clan territory and closer to home.

A sudden shriek behind her made her drop her kills. and she flipped around to see Willowclaw, a hawk having landed on him and trying to make off with him. Blood was already flying as both cat and raptor screeched at each other and with a thundering heart Thornpaw pounced on the hawk, biting onto its head and dragging her claws along its stomach rapidly.

She fell to the ground with labored breathing, getting up and spitting out feathers to assess the damage.

Willowclaw wasn't breathing, large gashes along his side and a puddle of blood forming around him. The hawk was giving weak cries, trying to crawl away from the two cats. Thornpaw took a deep breath and went over to the hawk, biting into the back of its neck to end its life.

Returning to camp was extremely difficult. Thornpaw had hid Willowclaw' body in a shrub and hid the four rabbits and the hawk in a hole under a large boulder, kicking some dirt to hopefully hide them from any Sun Clan cats. It took her hours to drag the larger warrior deeper into Hill Clan territory and when a patrol found her she could have cried with joy. Two of the cats had gone to get the prey, and the rest of the patrol helped her get Willowclaw back to camp.

The camp buzzed with the news, warriors pressing their noses to Willowclaw's fur in mourning and others talking about what had happened. Thornpaw was laying in the shade of one of the jagged rocks, panting from the effort and just wanting today to end.

Since the Gathering it seemed like everything had gone wrong for Hill Clan. They had lost three kits, and unable to take the loss, the queen Mousetail had wandered off in the night. A patrol found her a few days later, a crow picking at her body.

The elder's den was now completely empty. They lost one to hunger and the other two to sickness. To add insult to injury Foxtail had led a foolhardy mission into another clan's territory that cost him an ear to an apprentice of all cats and then Swiftclaw died to an infection that Rabbitwhisker was unable to cure.

Hill Clan felt empty. A patrol was already back out and the two surviving kits, Emberkit and Flamekit were playing with a hawk feather, having eaten their fill earlier.

Thankfully, Thistletail had gone to join the queens in the nursery, and Snowclaw looked like she could have her kits any day. In a time like this, Hill Clan desperately needed new kits born, new apprentices, and new warriors. Thornpaw knew their numbers were falling behind the other clans, and if numbers weren't boosted soon she knew the other clans could take advantage of their lack of numbers. Some warriors spent all day on patrol just to make it seem like they had more cats than thy actually had.

Thornpaw felt her insides chill as she saw movement at the leader's den. The other clans refused to help them, Foxtail was recovering after trying to steal prey from Rain Clan, and Willowclaw and Swiftclaw had just died. If things didn't get better soon, the words Maplepool had spoken to her after the Gathering kept replaying in her mind.

Whitestar emurged from his den, leaning on Maplepool to keep him steady. At one point he had been a sleek and handsome white tom, his yellow eyes had been piercing and an inspiration for Thornpaw when she was a kit. Now, he could have been mistaken for an ancient elder about to die. His white fur was matted, his eyes clouded and somewhat hazy. He looked old and half crazed as Maplepool helped him onto his place for clan meetings, and he called for a clan meeting. Even his voice, once clear and sharp, was now rough and prone to breaking.

Thornpaw got up from her spot, padding over to join her clan mates under Whitestar's gaze.

"I have been told... many things... these last few weeks..." He wheezed, talking slowly and enunciating so the clan could make him out clearly. Seeing their proud leader like this made Thornpaw ache on the inside. She wished with all her might to Star Clan that he could be the noble and great leader he was when she was a kit. Whitestar looked around the camp and at each cat before slowly nodding his head.

"Hill Clan... has fallen... We have so few cats... I know it is... hard to believe... but we will... survive...!" He rasped, coughing. Maplepool hopped up with him, sitting silently next him so he could lean against her. No cat said anything, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I have been told... new kits... will soon be... born... That Thornpaw... despite Willowclaw's... managed to find... fertile hun... hunting grounds..." He took a moment to cough again, and looked proudly at his clan, "The other clans... won't help us... but we will make them... make them see... we are no...not so weak... Today... I will name a new warrior... Ripplepelt... you ha...have told me that Reedpaw... has finished... their assessment... do you still... hold to this?" He rasped. Thornpaw looked over at the gray tabby warrior, him nodding his head and looking at Reedpaw with pride.

"I do!" Ripplepelt called out. Reedpaw puffed out her chest, trying to look more impressive. Whitestar nodded.

"Then Reedpaw... step forward..." He rasped. When Reedpaw got into place Whitestar looked momentarily at the setting sky, and then down at her.

"Reedpaw... from this day... foreward... you will be known... as Reedwing..." He coughed and rasped. A few warriors took the moment to start changint Reedwing's name, giving Whitestar the time he needed to recover without making things more depressing than they were. Reedwing was obviously trying their best not to puff out in excitement, and it made Thornpaw warm to know she was finally a warrior. Thornpaw looked to Maplepool expectantly, but her mentor was not looking at her.

"I know..," Whitestar rasped, his eyes gliding over the now silent clan before he locked eyes on Thornpaw and then went back to his clan mates, "That many... have told me... of an apprentice... that has worked... her hardest... for this clan..."

There was a palpable silence as some cats looked to Thornpaw, but she kept her hopeful and expectant eyes on Whitestar and Maplepool, not understanding why Maplepool had yet to meet her gaze.

"I cannot... ignore how much... Thornpaw has done... since becoming an app.. apprentice... she works tirelessly... always giving to the... clan... and I have... not forgotten... how she... went days without... to ensure her clan.. was fed..." Whitestar paused, looking around as he breathed heavily.

"However... I also.. cannot... ignore that we... have now lost... a precious warrior due... to advice she recieved... from an apprentice... from another clan... Maplepool... Do you feel that... Thornpaw is ready... to become a warrior?" Whitestar did not look at his deputy, and Thornpaw could feel so many eyes on her as she pleaded silently with Maplepool. Finally, Maplepool turned her gaze to Thornpaw, her yellow eyes filled with confliction.

"As you said, Whitestar. Thornpaw took another clan's apprentice at their word and it resulted in their death. Not only this, on the day of the Gathering she confessed to me that she had crossed into Sun Clan territory while hunting prey, resulting in the scar on the bridge of her nose and nearly costing us our honor at the Gathering had it not been for the patrol not bringing it up." Maplepool meowed. There was a hushed whisper among the cats and Thornpaw cast her eyes down to her paws, feeling her chest and throat tighten. Suddenly, a yowl rose up from the warriors.

"My kits would have starved to death without those rabbits! Willowclaw knew the risks when she went and Thornpaw is out hunting for food more than any cat in the clan!" Came the indignant yowl. Thornpaw didn't look up, but she recognized the voice as belonging to Dawnfur, mother of Emberkit and Flamekit. Another voice called out, and then another. Her clan mates coming to her defense. Whitestar yowled, silencing them as he launched into another coughing fit. This time Rabbitwhisker hopped up with him, speaking softly so as to not be overheard, but Whitestar shook his head and dismissed the older medicine cat.

"I have heard your words... and take them... into consideration... but I must... side with her... mentor at this time... Thornpaw... I am sorry... but I cannot make you a... warrior at this... time... I cannot... overlook what you have... have done... and all... you have accomplished... for the clan... I will... converse with... Rabbitwhisker... and come up... with assessment... of my own choosing... to prove yourself... to me..." He rasped. Thornpaw looked up sharply and nodded her head, unable to speak. Her throat felt like it was on fire and she wanted to scream, but kept herself composed. She refused to let herself go in front of her clan, not when they needed strength and stability most. Whitestar nodded and looked towards Dawnfur and her two kits, Emberkit and Flamekit.

"I understand... that we have two... kits ready... to become apprentices..." He began. Emberkit and Flamekit bounced forward, both unable to hide their excitement. Whitestar looked them both over and nodded.

"Then... with the authority given to... me by Star Clan... I name you both... Emberpaw and Flamepaw..." He began, coughing, before looking aorund the warriors around.

"It is an apprenticeship.. overdue... but one we need... to be strong... Sunstripe... You are a proud warrior... I give Flamepaw to you to train..." He rasped. Sunstripe walked to Flamepaw, taking the new apprentice with her as the clan chanted Flamepaw's name. Whitestar looked around, and it was easy to tell he was trying to pick Emberpaw's mentor. Foxtail needed time to recover, Dawnfur was her mother, Nettlewhisker had an apprentice, and Needlefur and Reedwing were to young and inexperienced. Finally he seemed to sigh.

"Ripplepelt. You had just... had an apprentice... become a warrior... but I must ask... that you become a mentor... once again... and train Emberpaw... to be a proud warrior... like you have trained... Reedwing..." He finally settled. Thornpaw chanted Emberpaw's name as Ripplepelt went to his new apprentice, pride in his eyes. Satisfied, Whitestar looked around before making his next announcement.

"We have... asked the clans... for help and.. put ourselves at risk... They refused, and... have abandoned us... Train our apprentices... and keep your skills sharp... If the clans will not give us aid... then we will prepare... to take it..." He rasped. There was a startled gasp throughout the clan. Maplepool narrowed her eyes as Whitestar nodded to her.

"The clans grow fat while we suffer from sickness and poor hunting. Whitestar and I have discussed it and decided, that if the clans will not aid us in our time of need then we will take it by force. We are not ready now, but when we have the opportunity we will strike and take their territory for our own." She said calmly, not betraying any emotion despite the ice that crawled through Thornpaw's body.

"What if the other clans attack us after we take over another clan's territory?" Came a startled protest. Whitestar was wheezing and looked to Maplepool. The deputy nodded to their leader and stood forward so all eyes were fully on her.

"We will strike when we have the opportunity, when we have the numbers or the other clan is weak enough to take over. We share a border with Sun Clan and Rain Clan, and from the Gathering we know that sickness is also taking lives from them. If we strengthen ourselves and be patient, we can strike when the other clan is to weak to defend themselves. As for the other clans, as I said, it is clear whatever is plaguing us is slowly infecting them. I doubt it will be long before they are like us, but by the time they try to attack us they will be to weak and we will have more territory to hunt in."

Her voice was cold but methodical, like she was discussing the best hunting spots to a new apprentice. Thornpaw glanced around, her entire body chilled to the bone. Some cats seemed to agree with Maplepool, some looked more conflicted. None disagreed with her statements.

The meeting ended not long after, Reedwing going to her place to stand her silent vigil. Thornpaw nodded politely to any cat that gave their condolences, but for the most part she was left alone.

After watching Whitestar being aided to his den, Thornpaw got up from her spot and jumped up the rocks that surrounded the camp. She kept going until she was on the highest platform and was able to keep herself from the eyes of her clan mates. She couldn't stop her rapid breathing, and she felt like she couldn't take in enough air, gasping towards the setting sun and gazing at the faded stars as they slowly started to come out in the night sky. She heard another cat jump up with her but didn't turn.

Maplepool nuzzled her shoulder, wrapping her tail into Thornpaw's for comfort as the apprentice hyperventilated. The deputy looked out to their territory, sitting in silence next to her apprentice until Thornpaw was able to get her breathing under control. By then most of the sky was dark, only the sky in the distance stained red from the setting sun.

"I am sorry, Thornpaw. I just couldn't let you become a warrior without addressing what happened today." Maplepool meowed softly. Thornpaw kept her eyes above them, to the stars.

"... I understand..." Was all she said. Maplepool looked to her apprentice, her yellow eyes kinder than they had been during the meeting.

"I will discuss it with Whitestar again, see if we can't have your assessment soon."

"... It doesn't matter if we all die fighting another clan." Thornpaw meowed, not looking at the deputy. Maplepool nodded and joined Thornpaw's line of sight to the stars.

"I tried to dissuade him. I promise you I did."

"... I know... What are we going to do?"

"For now? We have to wait. The clan seems to be with him, and if something happens to Whitestar and I now the clan is completely doomed. We need more kits to be born. Snowclaw will give birth any day, Thistetail will be soon after and Needlefur told me she would be joining the nursery soon as well. I have been talking to Nettlewhisker as well, hoping she might be willing to have kits, but so far she has told me no." Maplepool admitted. Thornpaw nodded.

"She has always been head strong, and to be honest I can't see her ever being a mother." Thornpaw admitted. Maplepool nodded.

"I have considered... having kits myself." The deputy admitted. Thornpaw looked at her, eyes wide.

"I can't-"

"Obviously, but it would help the clan. I had talked to Whitestar about it, and we both agree it is a good idea. If I time it right, my kits could be raised by the queens and I resume my duties." She meowed. Thornpaw's fur bristled, but she nodded.

"I can't argue with that I suppose. Have you approached a tom yet or...?"

"Yes. I will admit that I am glad you are an apprentice in name only. Even if I do become a queen soon, I won't have to worry about your training falling behind." Maplepool meowed. Thornpaw nodded, counting the stars above her before getting to her paws.

Silently, she went to the apprentice's den, feeling it to be just a bit more crowded now that Emberpaw and Flamepaw had joined. The two orange tabbies were curled around each other in the same nest, the two sisters clinging together. In the darkness of the den, Thornpaw couldn't make out which was which. She went over to an unoccupied nest near Yarrowpaw, curling up and trying her best to sleep.

The next day was filled with excitement, as Snowclaw had given birth to kits. To the surprise but genuine happiness of the clan, Snowclaw had given birth to five healthy kits. Thornpaw had woken up to the buzz of the clan, combined with another successful hunting patrol. The fresh kill pile was far from full, but at the very least Snowclaw had plenty of food so as to feed her kits.

True to Maplepool's word, Needlefur also joined the Nursery that day, happy to share that she and Foxtail were having kits. Despite missing an ear and still smarting from being beat by an apprentice, the red tom looked almost bashful as some of the other warriors congradulated him on becoming a father soon. Thornpaw yawned as she padded over to the fresh kill pile, taking a mouse and heading over to a sunny spot nearby to eat. Snowclaw's kits had been kit, not yet mewling or opening their eyes as they nursed. Snowclaw had already decided their names, Frostkit, Cloudkit, Featherkit, Dewkit, and Willowkit named after her fallen brother. Thornpaw had said how sorry she was, but as Snowclaw had eaten the mice that Thornpaw had brought her the older queen had assured Thornpaw it wasn't her fault. Maplepool and Whitestar's words be damned.

Thornpaw slowly chewed her mouse, making it last as long as she could. Reedwing had gone to sleep in the warrior's den not long after Thornpaw had gotten up and started to carry food to the nursery and the night patrol was already heading off to sleep a bit before taking another patrol shift. Foxtail was sitting outside the medicine cat's den, Whitepaw looking over where his ear once had been.

"I want you to go with the evening patrol." Maplepool suddenly meowed, making Thornpaw jump. Maplepool gave her an amused stare as Thornpaw slowly nodded and re-composed herself.

"We are splitting up patrols a bit, to make them seem like they are happening more frequently. You, Nettlewhisker, Yarrowpaw, and Dawnfur will patrol along our border to Sun Clan and return to camp when you reach the end of our shared border. When you get back, the night patrol will take over. Until then, Rabbitwhisker has asked that you join Whitepaw in gathering some herbs south of camp." Maplepool explained. Thornpaw nodded, finished her mouse, and headed to the medicine cat's den. Whitepaw was still attending to Foxtail, applying some new cobwebs to the warrior's ear when Thornpaw approached.

"I was asked to join you today?" Thornpaw posed it as a question, nodding respectfully to Foxtail. Whitepaw nodded to Foxtail, letting the warrior leave.

"Yes, I need to get more cobwebs and some catmint. I found both south of camp, but I can't really gather them, carry it all, and keep an eye out for predators at the same time." He explained. Thornpaw nodded.

"I am ready whenever you are." She meowed. Whitepaw nodded, taking a moment to go to the leader's den to tell Rabbitwhisker where he was going, before joining her as the two left the clan. Thornpaw followed behind him, keeping an eye on the sky as they padded through shrubs and bushes.

"Do you think you will become a full medicine cat soon?" Thornpaw finally asked. Whitepaw looked behind at her for a moment before turning his gaze ahead of him again.

"Being a Medicine Cat Apprentice is very different from a Warrior Apprentice y'know." He meowed. Thornpaw flicked an ear.

"I know that, I was just curious." She replied. Whitepaw nodded but didn't look back at her.

"Rabbitwhisker said I've learned pretty much everything I needed to at this point, and that we will be going to Moonpool soon." He said. Thornpaw flattened her ears, but quickly put them back up.

"You'll be a warrior soon."

"I know, I just can't help my envy sometimes. You've been an apprentice for almost my entire life, Nettlewhisker and I are littermates-"

"Nettlewhisker wasn't ready to become a warrior, Maplepool just pressured her to become a warrior early." Whitepaw meowed. Thornpaw stopped in her tracks, watching Whitepaw pad away before he realized she wasn't following and turned back to rejoin her.

"... What?" She all but whispered. Whitepaw looked at her, his blue eyes more mysterious than she had ever seen them before.

"... I overheard Rabbitwhisker and Whitestar talking one night while Maplepool was out. Whitestar had admitted to Rabbitwhisker that he wished he hadn't listened to Maplepool over Nettlewhisker's mentor and made her a full warrior yet. I'm not sure why he allowed her to become a mentor so soon either, but Rabbitwhisker said it was Maplepool's doing again. Probably to help Nettlewhisker get more of the training she desperately needed?" Whitepaw mused. He shook his head.

"We need to get that Catmint and cobwebs though. This way, please." He meowed. Thornpaw followed him silently, lost in thought and focusing on not hyperventilating. As soon as she got back to camp she dropped off the catmint in the medicine cat's den and padded over to Maplepool, waiting as she gave orders to the next patrol. Her mentor turned to look at her as the group left, curious.

"I need to talk to you. Usual place." Thornpaw said, not waiting for a response as she bounded up the rocks of the camp to her usual peak. Maplepool joined her, easily making the jumps and sitting before Thornpaw with a tilted head.

"Is there something wro-"

"Why did you tell Whitestar to make Nettlewhisker a warrior, but keep me an apprentice for so long?" Thornpaw asked. Maplepool narrowed her eyes, but otherwise didn't seem to surprised by what Thornpaw said.

"I do not understand what you mean. Who told you this?" Maplepool meowed, concern in her tone. For a moment, Thornpaw second guessed Whitepaw's words.

"Rabbitwhisker told me about it, after Snowclaw had her kits and I brought them mice." She lied. It was believable since Snowclaw would have been in no condition to remember such a conversation, Needlefur hadn't yet gone to the nursery, and Thistletail had left the den to give Snowclaw some privacy with her new kits. Maplepool flicked her ears, taking a moment to think. Thornpaw let her.

"Rabbitwhisker misunderstood what he overheard. I was trying to tell Whitestar to not make Nettlewhisker a mentor yet." She meowed. Thornpaw felt conflicted between wanting to believe Whitepaw and wanting to believe Maplepool.

"And what of Nettlewhisker getting an apprentice?"

"Again, I was trying to tell Whitestar not to, but he is our clan leader. I understand Thornpaw, I really do." Maplepool mewed, slowly walking around Thornpaw until the older she-cat was curled around Thornpaw. Thornpaw felt herself warm up, but shook her head.

"About what?"

"You are hurt from not becoming a warrior, so much so that you are willing to believe a misunderstanding. I promise you, I swear to Star Clan itself, that Rabbitwhisker just misunderstoood what was said. I know, with what I said at yesterday's meeting that it must look awful, that it must look like I'm conspiring against you or the clan, but I swear to you on my name and on Star Clan itself that I am working towards the god of Hill Clan" Maplepool pleaded with Thornpaw, pulling away to look directly at her apprentice.

"I swear to you, Thornpaw, I am doing everything I can to help Hill Clan, to help you!" Maplepool meowed. Thornpaw paused, flattening her ears.

"It has been hard... I just want to be an actual warrior so badly..." Thornpaw slowly admitted, curling her tail around her.

"Reedwing became an apprentice the same time as me and Nettlewhisker, but Nettlewhisker is already a warrior with an apprentice she barely knows how to train and Reedwing just became a warrior. I've been working so hard, yet it feels like I've just been overlooked." Thornpaw meowed softly. Maplepool pressed her forehead against Thornpaw's, purring.

"I know, Thornpaw. You'll be a warrior soon, I swear it." She meowed softly. Thornpaw closed her eyes, letting the tightness in her chest loosen as Maplepool purred reassurances. The two settled down on that perch, watching the clan and the territory in relative comfortable silence.

"Do you still want me on the evening patrol?" Thornpaw asked, her tail entwined with Maplepool's. Maplepool shook her head.

"Would you mind going on the night patrol? Foxtail begged me for the evening patrol and he finally got the clear from Whitepaw so long as he doesn't hunt or get into a fight." The deputy meowed. Thornpaw nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. Whitepaw said he would get his medicine cat name soon." She meowed. Maplepool looked at her in surprise.

"Finally? I was almost convinced that Rabbitwhisker was going to keep him an apprentice forever!" She admitted. Thornpaw felt herself purr in amusement.

"Well, I guess it takes longer to become a full medicine cat. Whitepaw didn't say when it would occur, just that Rabbitwhisker would take him to Moonpool soon."

"More than likely in a few days when they go for the Medicine Cat meeting then." Maplepool mused. Thornpaw nodded and looked to her clanmates. Emberpaw and Flamepaw were talking to their mentors, their tails high in the air.

Outside of everything else, she prayed to Star Clan this was a good sign for the future.

xxxxx

Back to Hill Clan, and this time Whitestar finally makes an appearance.

Reviews are highly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 7: Mist Clan

Poppy Seeds can help a cat sleep, but make sure you aren't confusing Foxglove Seeds with Poppy Seeds. Alder Bark is good for toothaches, Beech Leaves to carry herbs in, Borage Leaves can ease fevers and help queens produce more milk. Shellpaw turned, taking stock of the herbs mentally. Burdock root for rat bites, burnet for cats that need to travel, catmint for greencough and whitecough, chervil for bellyaches, infections, and kitting.

Brackenleaf was attending to a warrior, Ashface as far as Shellpaw could tell from a glance. Her eyes were mostly on their stock of herbs, running through their uses in her mind. Daisy Leaves could be used for aching joins and as a traveling herb, dandelion for dulling pain and soothing bee stings, fennel for hip pain. This made her remember that Thrushtail was complaining about his hip, and she mentally made a note to take some to him later. Her ear flicked backwards as Brackenleaf and Ashface talked. Brackenleaf suddenly padded beside her and looked over the herbs. Lamb's ear to give strength, Lavender for vigils and to hide the scent of death, mouse bile for ticks.

"What would you use for a cat with a stomach ache?" Brackenleaf croaked at Shellpaw. The she-cat blinked, her deep blue eyes coming back into focus and then searching for a moment before she used a paw to point at some herbs.

"Mallow Leaf. We have a surplus at the moment." She stated. Brackenleaf looked over their stock and nodded.

"Take the mallow leaf to Ashface then. Afterwords, take some fennel to Thrushtail so he stops complaining." Brackenleaf meowed. Shellpaw nodded and collected what she needed, taking some mallow leaves first to Ashface. The warrior nodded to Shellpaw, using a front leg to rub at his stomach and even from her standing point she could hear it grumbling.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry, Ashface?" She asked softly, presenting the herbs to him. Ashface shook his head.

"I ate earlier and I'm supposed to go on an evening patrol. Ever since I ate my stomach has been grumbling and giving sharp pains so I think that mouse may have eaten something bad before it was caught. This should help though, and I'll be sure to come back if it worsens. Um..." Ashface trailed off a bit so he could eat the herbs, scrunching his nose at the taste. Shellpaw looked the older tom over a bit, his fur was mostly white but he had gray splotches on his sides and tail, with a prominent gray splotch on his face. Hence his name, Shellpaw supposed. Ashface looked at Shellpaw nervously, his eyes glancing over at Brackenleaf before going back to her.

"Umm... Also, when I was visiting Lizardtail..." Ashface meowed nervously. Shellpaw nodded, keeping her eyes on him as his eyes seemed to glow at the mention of his mate, "Sorry, but... Sorrelcloud was complaining. Saying she was having a hard time making milk for her kits?"

"Borage Leaves help queens produce milk." Shellpaw said in a monotonous voice, blinking and shaking her head as she felt her body heat up.

"Do we have any? Sorrelcloud's kits are so small still..." Asheface meowed. Shellpaw looked back at their storage, Brackenleaf taking some stock before she went to him.

"Do we have borage leaves? Sorrelcloud may need some." She asked. Brackenleaf looked over at her, the dark brown medicine cat regarding her before turning to his storage.

"Not much, and Lizardtail is due soon. Take what we have to her, and afterwords we will go out to find more and some more poppy seeds." He croaked at her. Shellpaw nodded, under her breath reminding herself not to confuse poppy with foxglove. Brackenleaf gave her a proud look, nodding.

"Correct. After this you can spend some time relaxing. We will be joining the other medicine cats at Moon Pool tonight, and I heard Rabbitwhisker intends to finally make Whitepaw a full medicine cat. Keep up the good work, and maybe I'll get to promote you before Badgerpaw!" He meowed. Shellpaw nodded, not trusting herself to speak under the elder medicine cat's prideful gaze and Ashface's approving look. She collected what she needed, fennel for Thrushtail and borage for Sorrelcloud, and headed out into the camp.

The clan hasn't changed much to her, and for that she was happy. Warriors came and went from patrol and hunting parties, some laying in the sun and sharing tongues. Thrushtail and Spiderleaf were near the elder's den, sharing tongues and Thrushtail giving loud and scratchy accounts of old battles to any cat who would listen. Adderface was limping slightly as she returned to the camp, Mosspaw bouncing happily with a finch in her jaws. The mentor and apprentice broke off from each other, Adderface giving Mosspaw some praising words for her catch before heading to the medicine cat's den while Mosspaw took the finch to the fresh kill pile.

Thankfully, Sorrelcloud was sitting outside the nursery today, enjoying the warmth of the sun as her three small kits stayed close by. Shellpaw found it hard to believe any cat could be so small, and to be honest the kits were only just starting to walk and still only mewed when approached, more content to be near Sorrelcloud than anything else. There was Lilykit, a long furred white kit, Palekit, a brown tabby with a pale brown throat, and Tawnykit, a long furred white cat with dark tortie splotches. The kits all still had their blue kit-hood eyes and their personalities hadn't yet emurged, but Shellpaw knew it wouldn't be long.

Sorrelcloud nodded a greeting, her yellow eyes showing how tired the queen was as Shellpaw gently put down her two herbal bundles, and taking a moment to ensure she was giving the correct one to Sorrelcloud.

"Here, some borage leaves. Asheface said you were having trouble with milk for your kits." Shellpaw meowed. Sorrelcloud nodded and took ate the herbs, sighing as she settled down in her spot.

"Sorry Shellpaw, I'm just very tired." She meowed. Shellpaw nodded in understanding.

"I can't imagine taking care of kits that young is easy. Is there anything I can help with? I have to take some fennel to Thrushtail first but I can come back and help if you need it." Shellpaw asked. Sorrelcloud shook her head.

"No, no. I'll be fine, I just need a bit of a nap. Lizardtail said she'd be out in a moment to help watch them while I sleep." the queen murmured. Shellpaw nodded and left Sorrelcloud to her nap, nudging Palekit closer to their mother before continuing on. Mosspaw was with Thrushtail and Spiderleaf, boasting about how she caught the finch while it was mid flight. Both elders had some fresh kill with them, Spiderleaf eating his mouse as he kept an eye on Mosspaw talking so animatedly, so Shellpaw figured that Mosspaw brought the fresh kill to them.

"Ah, Shellpaw! Finally bringing me something for my hip, huh?" Thrushtail announced, his voice as raspy and his fur as disheveled as ever. The elder was the oldest cat in the clan, and while Spiderleaf was able to keep him in line in most cases Shellpaw felt herself smiling in amusement as he had cut off Mosspaw.

She placed the bundle before him, undoing the leaf so he could see the fennel inside.

"Fennel for hip pain, this should help you." She said, mostly from memory. Thrushtail ate the fennel, his nose scrunching as he ate though she knew it wasn't from the taste. It was just the way his jaw moved.

"How has training been going? Is Brackenleaf teaching you anything other than just herbs and how to treat us?" Mosspaw asked. Shellpaw looked to the gray tabby she-cat. Mosspaw was the oldest apprentice at this point, and Shellpaw knew she would likely become a full warrior soon.

"Mostly just having me memorize herbs, how they look, smell, and taste, and what they are used for. There is a lot to remember, and I don't think Brackenleaf knows how to fight." Shellpaw admitted. Thrushtail gave a rumbling laugh, rasping slightly at Shellpaw's words.

"Of course he doesn't! His mentor, Flintheart, was an utter pacifist. She never learned how to fight and never taught Brackenleaf! If you ask me, Brackenleaf's training is definitely lacking without it. Sure, a Medicine Cat isn't expected to fight but you never know when that kind of skill would come in handy!" He rasped. Spiderleaf nudged him slightly.

"You're being to loud." He meowed softly. Shellpaw nodded her head in agreement with Spiderleaf, earning a rasping laugh from Thrushtail.

"The thought of hurting another cat... I just can't handle that." Shellpaw admitted. Mosspaw flicked her tail over Shellpaw's flank.

"I don't know about the other apprentices, but battles are just scary. But, y'know, cats from other clans aren't the only threat to a clan. Adderface was telling me about foxes, badgers, and even snakes. Yeah, you might never need to know how to fight, but what happens if you are out looking for herbs and come nose to nose with a fox?" She asked. Shellpaw blinked at her, feeling her mind turn a bit.

"Brackenleaf... doesn't know how to fight though... right?"

"Well, then we will teach you! I'm sure Dawnpaw and Blackpaw will help to!" Mosspaw announced, her tail and ears perked up. Shellpaw flinched, startled, before settling back in.

"Well, I have to go looking for borage and poppy seeds with Brackenleaf after this, and we are leaving for Moon Pool tonight. I'll bring it up with Brackenleaf, and see if he will give me the time every now and then to learn a few things." Shellpaw meowed. Mosspaw nodded happily, and Thrushtail launched into a loud raspy tail of battles that involved medicine cats from before his time, tales that Shellpaw discretely fled from and back to the den she shared with Brackenleaf. The talk did make her think of Dawnpaw and Blackpaw, her brother and sister. Perhaps not by blood, but by bond and to her that was as real as any blood tie.

Both had been kept busy with training, Shellpaw having only seen them early that morning as they departed. She wasn't upset, but as she made her way back into her haven from the clan she could feel the pang of longing from missing them both. Brackenleaf was finishing some sorting, and turned to look at her as she entered.

"How was Sorrelcloud? Thrushtail?" He asked.

"Sorrelcloud is very tired, but she ate the herbs. Thrushtail is... Thrushtail. So... well, I guess." She meowed. Brackenleaf chuckled, shaking his head.

"That old tom. Used to go on and on how Flintheart never taught me how to fight and how disrespectful it was. From what I could hear, he launched into that with you?" He asked. Shellpaw nodded, licking at her chest and ignoring how warm she felt from knowing that Brackenleaf overheard. The brown tabby shook his head, looking at her with amusement.

"Well, in any case, we need more poppy seeds and borage, so let's head out." He meowed. Shellpaw trailed behind him, nodding to cats as she passed and nodding to the sentries as they left the camp. Brackenleaf already knew where everything grew, and Shellpaw focused on memorizing the placements and paths.

"Mosspaw mentioned that she and the other apprentices might teach me some combat moves, provided we had the time?" Shellpaw tentatively posed it as a question. Brackenleaf looked back at her.

"I thought you said the thought of fighting scared you? What need would you have to fight, the clan has warriors for that." He meowed, turning to look at her fully. Shellpaw couldn't read the expression in her eyes, and she felt the fur along her back bristle despite herself.

"W-well, I just..."

"If you can't articulate yourself, I won't allow it." Brackenleaf said, his gaze steady. Shellpaw felt herself go cold under his watchful eyes, but she forced herself to breathe and re-arrange her thoughts.

"Mosspaw... Mosspaw brought up a good point... The clan doesn't just face other clans as threats... "She began, talking slowly and keeping her breathing even. She kept her eyes on her paws, the white fur standing out next to the dark brown dirt. For a moment, she realized that it was like looking at Brackenleaf and her, two cats that stood out against one another. She looked up, meeting his green eyes and thought of her paws on the ground, how different in color her fur was to the dark brown dirt that Brackenleaf could blend with so easily.

"There are badgers, foxes, snakes..."

"Our warriors can handle those."

"Firepaw and Graypaw couldn't." Shellpaw saw Brackenleaf flinch, averting his gaze for only a moment before looking back into her eyes.

"And?" He asked, his tone clear. Shellpaw took a deep breath.

"In New Leaf and Greenleaf we have to worry about twolegs and the dogs they bring. We have to watch the skies for hawks, herons, eagles, and other birds I don't have names for. All these threats wont stop of a border we have made. If the clan gets raided, what am I meant to do if I can't defend myself? Let this threat kill me in my own den? What if I'm in the nursery with a queen that is kitting? Just step aside and let the badger or fox kill her because I don't know how to fight? I am not saying I want to know how to fight and go out attacking any perceived threat, but I can't ignore that sometimes the threats will come to us." Her voice became more firm, more sure of herself, as she talked. Something seemed to change in Brackenleaf's expression as she talked, but she wasn't sure what it was. She took a deep breath, looking around them at the trees, shrubbery, and back to her paws and the dark brown dirt.

"I don't like to fight. The thought of blood on my paws makes me want to vomit. But I can't stand the thought of dying or letting another cat die just because I don't know how to defend myself or others." She said, her tone firm and filled with finality. In the distance she heard a bird chirping but neither she nor Brackenleaf gave it any attention.

Her mentor was silent, regarding her with an unreadable gaze. Despite the confidence that Shellpaw worked up while they talked, now she felt herself waver a bit. The longer the two sat there in silence, the more nervous she became. Her thoughts turned to her siblings and she drew strength from that, refusing to waver. Suddenly, Brackenleaf started laughing, startling Shellpaw so much she jumped.

"I'll admit, you took me by surprise with that. All this time I though you were just a scared little kit taking the easy way out of warrior training!" Brackenleaf laughed. Shellpaw felt her fur bristle.

"To get out of-! I have spent moons learning herbs, listening to you and the elders, caring for our clan! I wanted to be a medicine cat!" She hissed, her tail stock straight in the air as she dug her claws into the ground. Brackenleaf shook his head.

"I can tell you're dedicated, but you have to admit that it was hard to believe you'd last when you came to me begging to become a medicine cat because of how bad you were scared of ending up like Graypaw or Firepaw." He meowed. Shellpaw forced herself to calm down, licking at her chest and shoulder in an attempt to get her fur to smooth out.

"It did, though..." She meowed. Brackenleaf nodded.

"As it should have, but that is the reality all of us face, not just cats but every living thing in the forest and beyond. At any point anything could kill us, its how we live before that matters. Still, you've made your point and I can't argue with it. I'll start training you in combat soon." He said. Shellpaw blinked.

"But... Flintheart didn't..."

"Flintheart? No. She was to kind, and that is what ended her life early I'm afraid. But that doesn't mean I didn't learn how to fight." Brackenleaf meowed, smiling at her.

"Did a warrior teach you?" She asked. Brackenleaf nodded.

"The warrior unfortunately died moons ago, but yes. They felt I needed to know, so they trained me in secret. Now, let's go get what we came out here for before the sky turns dark. I want to take a nap before we head to Moon Pool." Brackenleaf said, padding off. It took Shellpaw a moment before she trailed off of him, letting her mind run through the herbs they used, their uses, and where to find them in their territory.

There was always a bit of a risk in napping out in the camp, but the sun was so warm and inviting that Shellpaw couldn't help it as she napped in a nice sunny spot outside the medicine cat's den. She was nudged awake by Dawnpaw, the yellow tabby giving her an amused look as she blinked the sleep away. The sky was dyed red and orange, the sun setting. If Brackenleaf wasn't up from his nap, he would be soon and they'd have to get ready to go to Moon Pool soon. Shellpaw yawned, feeling her jaw pop before she snapped it shut. Dawnpaw nuzzled the side of her head, purring loudly.

"Mosspaw said we might teach you how to fight soon!" Dawnpaw meowed. Shellpaw nuzzled him back and looked around camp. The queens were all outside of the nursery enjoying the last rays of light, Applepelt and Redheart were laying together near the warriors den. Nettlepelt was standing sentry and she saw Snowfoot talking with Willowpaw near the apprentice's den.

"Brackenleaf said he was going to teach me, yes." She murmured, rubbing at her eyes with her paw. Dawnpaw chuckled, nudging her slightly.

"Busy day? I don't think I've ever seen you nap out here before!" He meowed. Shellpaw nudged him back, glad to have her brother here. With the red and orange sky, his fur seemed to blaze like gold, and his eyes looked like actual ice. A call came from behind them, and the two apprentices turned to see Rainstar padding towards them. Her fur was as sleek as ever, and her eyes looked kind as she looked padded up to Dawnpaw and Shellpaw.

"Dawnpaw, Applepelt told me you managed to chase off a Sun Clan apprentice during a patrol. Good job." She meowed. Shellpaw saw Dawnpaw go stiff, trying to look a bit taller than he was. He was already taller than Shellpaw herself, so the image was comical to her.

"Y-yes Rainstar! It.. uh... wasn't really that exciting though. It was just another apprentice... and uhh... yeah." He murmured at the end. Rainstar nodded.

"Still, that is good work. Shellpaw, is Brackenleaf in his den? I wanted to speak with him before you two headed out." their leader said. Shellpaw hesitated.

"To be honest, I just woke up myself so I'm unsure. I can go look real quick if you like." Shellpaw offered. Rainstar nodded.

"Headed out? Oh right, to the Moon Pool for the super secret Medicine Cat meeting! Sounds exciting!" Dawnpaw purred. Rainstar smiled at him.

"I doubt it is any more exciting then a normal Gathering like we go to."

"It really isn't if I'm honest. At our last meeting Foxwhisker and Morningfur spent half an hour discussing which herb was more effective to deal with a stomach ache." Shellpaw groaned despite herself. She remembered almost dozing off during that discussion and would have fallen into Moon Pool if it wasn't for Whitepaw waking her back up without the others noticing. If Brackenleaf is right, Rabbitwhisker might be making Whitepaw a full medicine cat, so at least that meant something more exciting than herb discussion, the lack of omens from Star Clan, and how their clans were fairing would take place. Rainstar chuckled.

"Sounds riveting." She purred. Shellpaw nodded, saying good night to Dawnpaw as her brother headed to the apprentice's den and she went inside the medicine cat's den. The inside smelled as thick with herbs as ever and she looked around until she spotted her mentor, the dark brown tabby curled into a nest in the back of the den. She poked him, nudging him a bit more harshly when that didn't wake him up.

"Come on you lazy bag of fur, Rainstar wants to talk to you!" Shellpaw hissed, biting into his scruff and dragging Brackenleaf off of his nest. He yowled, getting to his paws and glaring at Shellpaw.

"If it isn't night yet-"

"Good to see you are up, Brackenleaf, do you have a moment?" Rainstar meowed, shuffling her way into the den. Brackenleaf nodded, his eyes widening slightly before sitting. Shellpaw tried to leave but Brackenleaf used his tail to motion to her to sit next to him so she did.

"Are you sure you want your apprentice here?" Rainstar asked, her voice smooth. Brackenleaf nodded.

"I'm getting old, Rainstar. I won't be your medicine cat for much longer so she needs to be prepared to take over once I'm gone."

"You're old but you aren't Thrushtail old. You still have many moons in you." Shellpaw meowed before looking down at the ground with emberressment as Rainstar laughed.

"I meant to old to keep up with my duties. You noticed how Foxwhisker is, as you described, Thrushtail old? Only reason he is still an active medicine cat is because Badgerpaw hasn't finished his training. He plans to retire the instant Badgerpaw is ready." He explained. Rainstar nodded.

"A welcome change to form, since Flintheart had died so suddenly. Besides, I'm not entirely sure Thrushtail will ever die. I swear he has been an elder since I was a kit!" Rainstar laughed. Brackenleaf nodded.

"Fair that. He was already an elder when I was a kit and I was a full medicine cat by the time you became an apprentice. I can't count how many moons old he must be."

"Dawnpaw thinks he might be immortal. Or a ghost." Shellpaw mused.

"A bit loud for a ghost!" Rainstar laughed.

"Wasn't aware ghosts could get infested with ticks so easily." Brackenleaf joked. The three cats laughed before Rainstar sat down and got to the point of her visit.

"Before you leave I wanted to discuss with you about the sickness plaguing the clans. I wanted to see if you could ask the other clans about it." Rainstar said. Brackenleaf nodded in agreement, the two discussing exactly what Rainstar wanted to know: How it was effecting the clans, if the medicine cats had a theory of its source. Shellpaw remembered it being brought up at the last Gathering and how it was apparently ravaging Hill Clan. They had lost some cats to the sickness as well, but for the most part Mist Clan hadn't yet been truly effected by it. She had heard from Badgerpaw that they had lost some elders and a few kits, but so far they haven't been seriously effected, though Rain Clan and Hill Clan seem to be the worse off. She wondered why, if perhaps they might be closer to the supposed source? Shellpaw wasn't sure.

"Also, I want you to see if you can commune with Star Clan tonight as well. I am on my last life, and I am concerned that things are taking a turn for the worse." Rainstar meowed. Shellpaw stopped dead.

"You're last? But why?" She meowed in startled confusion. Rainstar gave her a comforting look, purring softly.

"Don't be so fearful, Shellpaw. I am the eldest of the leaders and have been a leader for more moons than many of the current warriors have been alive. I had lost a life to sickness not to long ago, and am now on my final life. If I am honest, I have been around for long enough that I do not look towards my death with sadness." She explained. Shellpaw looked at their leader, but her coat looked as pristine as ever, her eyes as clear as a sunny day.

"But... you don't look old..." Shellpaw meowed. Rainstar purred.

"No, I don't, but I am. Brackenleaf, will you look into what I asked?" She turned back to the older medicine cat. Brackenleaf nodded.

"We will, no worries. Shellpaw, we don't have much longer left so let's head out now." Brackenleaf meowed. Shellpaw nodded and all three cats left the medicine cat's den, Rainstar padding off to talk with some warriors outside the warriors while Brackenleaf and Shellpaw turned to leave the camp.

The trip to Moon Pool was mostly quiet outside the occasional bird songs and bug chirping. Suddenly, Brackenleaf stopped, hopping up on some stones. Shellpaw jumped up with him and through branches and bushes cat lengths away she could see Moon Pool. Even now, on her third trip, it took her breath away. The water was so clear you could see the stones beneath, wisps of mist floating just above the crystal clear water. The grass around the pool was a deep green and a fallen log nearby allowed a long branch to reach across the water with moss hanging down to just the water surface. Badgerpaw told her the log was hollow, and that older medicine cats would enter to drink collected rain water to commune with Star Clan on nights they planned to stay over night.

The sun was just entering its final stages of sunset and she could see starts dotting some of the night sky. The Moon Pool was empty, the other medicine cats having yet to arrive. Brackenleaf flicked his tail, getting Shellpaw's attention.

"When we are in the meeting, I am going to ask the other Medicine Cats how many lives their leaders have. I need you to swear that you will speak to no one about what they say." Brackenleaf meowed. Shellpaw looked at him with wide eyes.

"But why? Why would we need to know that?" She asked. Brackenleaf shook his head.

"Rainstar losing a life recently combined with the sickness made me concerned. I wanted to ask the other medicine cats if their leaders are losing lives as well and if this is being consistant in the other clans." He meowed. He looked up towards Moon Pool suddenly and Shellpaw looked over. A bright ginger she-cat had appreached Moon Pool, a smaller flat faced gray tom next to her.

"Morningfur and Seedpaw. Let's head over, I'm sure the others will be here soon." Brackenleaf meowed, hopping down and padding off with Shellpaw right behind him. Morningfur and Seedpaw were waiting by Moon Pool but looked up at Brackenleaf and Shellpaw as they approached, meowing a greeting.

"How are you fairing tonight?" Brackenleaf meowed in greeting.

"Well as ever, though it seems the others are running a bit late." Morningfur noted, looking around the pond. Her ginger fur stood out against the darkness of the night, making her more eye catching than her smoky gray apprentice beside her. Seedpaw nodded to Shellpaw, padding over to her as the two medicine cats made small talk.

"How has your training been going? Memorizing the herbs correctly?" Seedpaw asked. His flat broad face and droopy looking mouth always looked comical to Shellpaw, but she shoved that thought aside as she nodded.

"Brackenleaf has me recite them randomly through the day, so I have been doing well so far. How has your training been going?" Shellpaw mewed. Seedpaw shrugged.

"I still catch myself mixing up some herbs from time to time, nothing to major. But I'm getting better about it." He admitted, shaking his head sheepishly, "Kind of wish Morningfur would quiz me as often as Brackenleaf does with you."

"Shellpaw! Toothache!" Brackenleaf suddenly called out.

"Alder Bark!" Shellpaw replied without a moment's hesitation. Brackenleaf nodded and went back to talking to Morningfur. Seedpaw nodded to her, an amused look on his face.

"Like that. I wouldn't have been able to answer that right away."

"They each have their own teaching methods. Oh!" Shellpaw looked behind Seedpaw as more cats approached. One was an older gray and white tom, his amber eyes clear with a slightly smaller white tom with thicker fur and blue eyes, Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw of Hill Clan. Behind them, slightly slower, was a ragged and old russet red tom with a white underside and faded yellow eyes, leaning slightly against the taller gray tom with a white chest and missing a good chunk of the left side of his face including his eye. His one good golden eye was kind as he helped the older medicine cat enter the clearing of Moon Pool. Foxwhisker and Badgerpaw of Sun Clan. Foxwhisker and Rabbitwhisker joined the older medicine cats, with Whitepaw and Badgerpaw joining Shellpaw and Seedpaw. If Seedpaw was comical and Whitepaw handsome, Badgerpaw was frightening to look at. Shellpaw remembered first meeting him and hiding behind Brackenleaf for most of that first meeting, a comical sight she was told since it was at a Gathering instead of their meetings. Now, she felt ashamed of her reaction but Badgerpaw never held it against her.

"Shellpaw, Seedpaw! How has training been going?" Whitepaw asked, sitting near Shellpaw. Badgerpaw sat across from her so the four were in a circle, similar to the older medicine cats nearby.

"My training is going well, I've fully memorized herbs and their uses now!" Shellpaw meowed happily. Whitepaw nodded his head.

"That is good to hear! I struggled with that in the beginning, but then again I have a lot going against me." Whitepaw meowed. Shellpaw looked at him oddly, but Whitepaw didn't elaborate as Badgerpaw nodded.

"Foxwhisker is very happy with my training and plans to promote me next meeting, if not sooner. He is getting to old to keep up with his duties but he is being a bit stubborn." Badgerpaw explained. Seedpaw nodded in understanding.

"It is our job to be stubborn with the health of our clan after all. Any ideas what your full Medicine Cat names might be?" Seedpaw asked, musing slightly.

"I wanted to suggest to Foxwhisker a name a good friend of mine made... it was more of a joke really but... The humor of it? I can't help it." Badgerpaw sheepishly poked at the ground as he spoke. Shellpaw tilted her head.

"Oh, what name is it?" She asked.

"Honestly? Badgerfright. One of my closest friends, Icepaw, suggested it back when she was a kit and it kind of just... called to me. I liked it a lot." He explained. Whitepaw nodded.

"I know the feeling. I don't know what Rabbitwhisker will name me, but I hope it isn't Whitewhisker." He chuckled, "Or worse, Whitewhisper."

"Why not those names?" Seedpaw asked.

"We already have Rabbit'whisker' and Fox'whisker'. Why continue that trend? As for Whisper... I can't hear much out of one ear, and I can't hear when a cat whispers at all. I can make a guess of what their saying if they are looking at me but..." Whitepaw explained. Shellpaw nodded. Naming him Whitewhisper would be unfortunate than.

The other medicine cats called them over, now ready to start the full discussion now that the pleasantries were out of the way.

"Our first topic should be this sickness going around. It hasn't hit Mist Clan to heavily, but it is only a matter of time if it keeps up like this." Brackenleaf started. The other medicine cats nodded in agreement.

"We lost a few elders and kits, and I fear one of our recent littler may be infected. Do any of you have any ideas on treatment or a source?" Foxwhisker rasped. His voice sounded just as ragged as his appearance.

"Rain Clan has had a few issues with it, but outside of the incident a few moons ago with a few kits and elders dying it hasn't started a wide spread panic. As for a cure, I have no leads so far." Morningfur meowed. Rabbitwhisker looked at her.

"I heard that you were given an omen of Star Clan concerning the sickness. Something about an apprentice and your deputy, is that true? We have had almost a full year with no ability to commune with Star Clan." Rabbitwhisker stared directly at her. Morningfur shook her head.

"Sunpaw was being singled out by the clan as the source of the sickness, some claiming it was a curse due to Cave Clan. I couldn't just let them cast him out or kill him when he is innocent of Cave Clan's charges, so I had to make a call."

"So the omen?"

"A complete lie." She admitted. There was a moment of silence before Rabbitwhisker spoke up again.

"Hill Clan lost almost an entire litter, all of our elders, and some warriors are now starting to fall sick. Whitestar has lost lives to the sickness as well. I have started... noticing a trend however." Rabbitwhisker meowed. The other cat's undivided attention was on him as he spoke.

"I can't know for sure just yet, but I have noticed that the kits that fall to it? None of them are in the nursing stage of life. They had started or had been eating fresh kill." He explained. Shellpaw thought on it and realized that, yes, this was true of Deerkit as well, who had been of the age to eat fresh kill when he died as well. She looked to Brackenleaf and he nodded in agreement.

"Now that I think of it, you are correct. Perhaps there is a correlation? That fresh kill might be the source?" He asked. Rabbitwhisker shook his head.

"I can't prove it yet, since there could be other factors such as this also being the age they start drinking water, but it is worth noting."

"Yes. Keeping on the trend of lost lives... Have the leaders of your clans also been losing lives to the other clans?" Brackenleaf probed. Rabbitwhisker nodded his head solemnly, as did Morningfur and Foxwhisker.

"Whitestar has lost at least four lives to the sickness. If what he has told me is true, he is on his last life." Rabbitwhisker said. Shellpaw felt the fur on her back rise, but forced herself to relax. Morningfur nodded her head.

"Honeystar has lost a life to the sickness a few moons ago, though I am unsure how many lives he has now."

"Bearstar lost two lives to the sickness. I am electing to not say how many she has left."

"That is fair, I am more interested to see if our leaders are being more effected then the rest of our clan. Rainstar lost a life to the sickness as well." Brackenleaf said. The medicine cats sat silently for a moment, Foxwhisker looking to the pool.

"It has been almost a full year since we've been able to commune with Star Clan. Should we try again?" the elder tom asked. Rabbitwhisker huffed.

"We can, I suppose, but before that I made a promise." He meowed. Attention turned to him.

"I have taught my apprentice well, and I feel he has completed his training. If we are finished with this talk I would like to make my apprentice into a full medicine cat." Rabbitwhisker said. The other cats nodded and respectfully watched as Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw hopped up onto the log and carefully walked across the branch until they were above Moon Pool and below the Moon itself.

"I, Rabbitwhisker of Hill Clan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained with dedication to learn the ways of the medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalry between the clans and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Rabbitwhisker called loudly, his voice carrying around the clearing.

"I do." Whitepaw nodded.

"Then by the powers of Star Clan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitecloud. Star Clan honors your dedication and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Hill Clan." Rabbitwhisker finished. He reached over and rested his muzzle against Whitecloud's head, the white tom licking their mentor's shoulder. The other medicine cats began calling Whitecloud's name, Shellpaw happy for the apprentice as the two sat on the branch for a little while longer before making their way down.

The cats went to the edge of Moon Pool, the older medicine cats quick to drink from the water and settle in for the night. Whitecloud was the first of the younger apprentices, followed by Badgerpaw and Seedpaw. Shellpaw hesitated, looking into the water and the stones bellow. She glanced over at the other medicine cats, Foxwhisker already sound asleep, then back to the water. She took a few laps and settled next to Brackenleaf.

She didn't dream the entire night.

xxxxxxxx

Fun Chapter to write, focusing on Shellpaw instead of Dawnpaw this time XD

Feedback is loved


	10. Chapter 8: Rain Clan

"Lower your haunches, Sunpaw, and your tail. This isn't combat training its hunting training." Heronflight meowed. Sunpaw adjusted his stance, lowering his haunches and leveling his tail with his body, waiting for Heronflight's approval. They were in the Sand Hollow, an area west of the camp and near the mountain. Rocks had fallen and filed over time to make a sandy area popular with Twoleg kits in Greenleaf, but with its outcropping of rocks and sandy texture it made a great place to train apprentices as well. Heronflight gave him a once over, her blue eyes inspecting his form. Finally she nodded, satisfied.

"Your crouch has gotten a lot better, pretty soon I won't have to remind you anymore. For todays training I want you to hunt. Specifically, I want you to catch a squirrel." She said. Sunpaw tilted his head at her.

"Why a squirrel specifically? Should I ignore any other prey I find?" He asked. Heronflight shook her head.

"If you believe you can catch whatever you find, and a squirrel, and get it back to the camp by noon then by all means. My reasoning for a squirrel will be evident once you try catching one. You're deadline is noon, and I expect you back at the camp by then. Any later and you will have to clear out the Elder's Den." Heronflight said. Sunpaw nodded and watched his mentor pad off into the trees, leaving him on his own to find a squirrel. He only hoped he could find one and quickly started padding through the forest, doing his best to keep his pawsteps light, his mouth open, and his ears pricked for any signs of a squirrel.

The forest was mostly silent and Sunpaw ducked under some foliage, peeking slowly into a fallen log to see if he was so lucky. He inwardly cursed his luck, just bugs that made his fur crawl, and some cobwebs. Making a mental note to tell Seedpaw about them he continued on and tried to focus on his task, but finding his mind was starting to wander back to the Gathering a week before.

It had been interesting meeting apprentices from other clans, some had been quick to approach him and Seedpaw, some had their reservations. The warriors all looked big and strong, and Sunpaw wondered if he would be like that one day. His thoughts went back to the apprentices. Pebblepaw from Sun Clan had been nice, being one of the older apprentices and close to being made a warrior. Icepaw had been... interesting, if Sunpaw was honest. Her red eyes unnerved Sunpaw, and he did feel genuinely bad that he had a hard time making eye contact with her, though that didn't seem to bother her at all. He made a mental note to make more of an effort, and to apologize the next time he saw her. Thornpaw had definately gotten his attention, being already older then the other apprentices and looking and acting like a full warrior despite being an apprentice. Perhaps she was just big? He never got an answer for that but if he had to guess she had to be at least fifteen to sixteen moons old, if not older. He wished he could have talked to her more.

Sunpaw jumped up on a low branch to get a better view of the forest floor, spotting a mouse but ignoring it for now and trying to find the bushy tailed sign of a squirrel. His thoughts turned to Dawnpaw, the golden tabby he met at the Gathering.

He had been a pleasant tom to talk to, openly friendly and unlike Sunpaw he didn't show any signs of having difficulty looking Icepaw in the eyes. It had been Dawnpaw to first approach Sunpaw, and after that all he heard during the Gathering was how the two looked so alike, same base fur color, same eye color, if Sunpaw was honest it had quickly gotten annoying.

To hear Dawnpaw, Shellpaw, and Icepaw's father were not originally from their clans much like Sunpaw himself did make him curious however, and he wondered if he could talk to hem again soon to perhaps learn more. Suddenly, he caught sight of movemen behind him and then, thank Star Clan, he saw it: The bushy tail of a squirrel, the rodent sitting on a rock just some tail lengths down from Sunpaw. He hopped off the branch, trying to be as careful and quiet as he could as he crouched and slowly made his way to the squirrel. It was just in sight, within pouncing distance and crunching down on an acorn. Sunpaw got into position, one paw on the ground and one held up as he felt the muscles in his legs tense up. Suddenly the squirrel perked up, looking around. Not wanting it to get away, Sunpaw pounced just as a red blur bounced infront of him. He collided with the red blur, scrambling and chasing after the squirrel only to get knocked off balance and land on the mossy ground with a thud.

There was a yowl and a hiss, and Sunpaw screamed as he scrambled up and away from the red blur that was scratching at him. He managed to climb up a nearby tree and to a low branch, gasping for air as his heart pounded and he looked down to finally see his attacker.

"Redpaw, what in Star Clan is wrong with you?!" Sunpaw yowled, his voice strained. The red tom was bellow, glaring and hissing at him with bristled fur.

"It's your fault you mouse brained kit! Thanks to you I lost that squirrel!" He yowled. Sunpaw bristled, baring his fangs.

"I lost it?! I'm supposed to catch a squirrel before noon! If you had paid even the slightest bit of attention you would have seen me near by!" Sunpaw hissed.

"The same could be said about you!" Came Redpaw's reply. The two apprentices argued back and forth when a long furred brown tabby tom emurged from the trees, yowling and putting a stop to their bickering. His amber eyes looked cold as he looked at Redpaw and Sunpaw.

"That hissing and yowling is scaring off all the prey! Redpaw, I sent you to hunt and instead you chase a fellow clan member up a tree? Is this any way to act?!" Moleclaw hissed at Redpaw, causing the red tom to flatten his ears and tuck his tail in.

"It-it's Sunpaws fault! He got in the way of me catching a squirrel!" He mewed. Moleclaw looked up and then back at Redpaw.

"And how does that justify scratching open his shoulder?! Back to camp. Now. I expected the elders to have a clean bedding and a clean den by the time I return, and then after that you can go and ensure the ground at the dirt spot is soft enough for our clan when the warriors make dirt." He hissed. Redpaw started to protest, but a glare from Moleclaw sent him on his way. Sunpaw carefully got down from the branch, flinching when he landed from the cut on his shoulder. He wondered if this one would scar, and looked up at Moleclaw.

"I'm sorry. I was so focused on catching a squirrel as instructed by Heronflight that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I do accept some responsibility for this." He meowed. Moleclaw shook his head and looked at the scratch on Sunpaw's shoulder.

"The fact the two of you weren't paying attention led to you both losing the squirrel. It was Redpaw losing his temper that resulted in an injury and scaring away nearby prey. He needs to learn to reign that temper in and this will be a good learning opportunity for him. Though I would like to ask how it was you got up the tree so fast, it was rather impressive." Moleclaw meowed, looking at the trunk of the tree. There were small nicks in the bark from where Sunpaw had climbed up and Sunpaw felt himself grow hot.

"I-I'm sort of just used to climbing trees quickly. Sorrelkit and Redpaw weren't good climbers so it was easy to avoid them by simply climbing up where they couldnt get me. I would just open my legs wide and grip, watch." He explained, jumping up and almost hugging the tree and without a moment's hesitation he quickly jumped up and back to his perch. Moleclaw flicked an ear, his eyes impressed.

"I see, you jump up and don't give the bark time to give away or the momentum of your jump to stop and just keep going, like a rabbit hopping around!" He said. Sunpaw nodded and jumped back down, looking around.

"Am I free to go? Heronflight said I needed to catch a squirrel before I was allowed back at camp." He asked. Moleclaw took a moment to think, then shook his head.

"That's a pretty deep cut on your shoulder, so I think that needs to be a bigger priority. I'll go with you, let's just stop so I can pick up some prey I caught, and I'll explain the situation to Heronflight." He meowed. Sunpaw nodded and followed Moleclaw, limping slightly from his shoulder that felt like it was starting to burn. They passed by the Sand Hollow and Moleclaw veered off a bit to retrieve some of the prey he had caught and his nearby. Sunpaw waited, the rustling of a nearby bush getting his attention. He saw a squirrel climbing slowly up a tree and seeing his chance he didn't hesitate, bounding up after it and grabbing it by the tail before it could get out his reach. Moleclaw returned just as Sunpaw wrenched his body to the side and allowed himself to fall, ensuring the squirre couldn't turn and scratch or bite him, landing on three paws and slamming the squirrel down on the ground with enough force to disorient it. A quick bite to the neck and Sunpaw looked up proud.

"I'll have to keep your climbing trick in mind for future hunting, that was actually really impressive for an apprentice of your size. I'll be sure to tell Heronflight about that." He meowed. Sunpaw purred happily, carrying the squirrel and following Moleclaw back to camp.

The instant Sunpaw entered the camp, Jaykit bounded up to him with her tail fully extended.

"Redpaw is cleaning out the Elder's Den and looks madder than a hornet! Did something happen?" She meowed excitedly. Moleclaw nudged her with a paw, neither cat really able to speak with prey in their mouths, and got her to move so they could head to the fresh kill pile. It didn't really deter her, however, as the kit followed Sunpaw with a gaggle of excited questions: How did he catch the squirrel, was it hard? Why was Redpaw so mad, how did Sunpaw get that scratch on his shoulder, is he going to see Morningfur and Seedpaw to get it treated? Her questions were endless.

Sunpaw dropped the squirrel in the fresh kill pile and turned to her.

"Redpaw and I got into a scuffle while hunting, Redpaw scratched me, the squirrel ran up a tree and I had to follow it to catch it, yes I am going to see Morningfur now. Anything else?" He asked as patiently as he could. Jaykit's blue eyes lit up and she followed him, asking questions about that days training and Sunpaw answering politely. He could see Swiftfoot over at the nursery, Beetlekit and Crowkit playing near her. The black queen looked up at him and nodded, giving him a sympathetic look as Jaykit followed him. He slipped into the medicine cat's den, Jaykit following him until she was inside and then she bounded over to Brackenkit, nuzzling his head. His brown tabby fur was somewhat darker than hers, and he lacked the distinct white markings she had, but the two were clearly siblings and Brackenkit looked up and gave a weak greeting before coughing and laying back down. To Sunpaw's surprise, Sorrelclaw was in the den as well despite looking perfectly healthy. The brown tabby warrior greeted Sunpaw politely and nuzzled Jaykit before returning his attention to Brackenkit and that's when Sunpaw remembered that the tom was their father.

Morningfur and Seedpaw were taking some inventory of their stock nearby and Seedpaw broke off to take some herb over to Tigerkit to eat. The fluffy white and brown tabby she-cat looked a lot better than she did a moon ago, and was even sitting up compared to the last time Sunpaw had gone in and seen her laying down and barely holding on.

"I had an... incident during to days training. Also, I found a log near the Sand Hollow with some cobwebs." Sunpaw meowed as he went up to Morningfur. Morningfur turned to look at him, her eyes kind as she looked over his shoulder.

"Would you show Seedpaw later? Russetfoot is complaining of an upset stomach again so I'll have to go to her soon." She meowed. Sunpaw nodded, feeling himself relax as Morningfur prodded his shoulder. The pretty pale ginger she-cat turned, looking through her stock until she found an herb that she started chewing on. Her fluffy tail was sitting right there, so inviting and Sunpaw decided, just this once, to cater to his kit-induced desire to lay right on top. Morningfur turned to look at him, giving a mew of amusement before turning enough that she could lick the chewed up herb into his shoulder. She let him lay there in her tail while she reached up to grab some cobwebs to place over the herb-crusted cut and Heronflight entered the den.

Her ear flicked at the sight of Sunpaw and he hastily scrambled up, licking his chest nervously as Morningfur chuckled and greeted Heronflight.

"Is everything alright? Honeystar seemed to improve this morning." Morningfur meowed. Sunpaw looked to his mentor.

"I c-caught the squirrel." He said nervously. Heronflight nodded.

"Honeystar says he feels much better, and plans to call a clan meeting later today. Tigerkit is over due to become an apprentice and he hopes you'll give him permission to receive a mentor today?" She asked. Morningfur looked over at Tigerkit and Seedpaw, seeing the kit looking at Morningfur with expectant eyes, and turned back to Heronflight.

"She still needs a night of rest, but I see no reason to keep her from becoming a full apprentice now. I'll need to speak with her mentor after the ceremony, however." She said. Heronflight nodded.

"I'll let Honeystar know. I need o speak with your privately later as well, but for now, Sunpaw? I'm told by Moleclaw you managed to catch a squirrel as I instructed. If you are done, will you join me for a moment?" She asked. Sunpaw nodded, thanking Morningfur who licked him on the head and sent him on his way. Heronflight seemed to smile at him as Sunpaw left the den, Sorrelclaw keeping Jaykit from following them. Cats were returning from a patrol and the camp was somewhat busy as Sunpaw and Heronflight left Morningfur's den. Looking over, Sunpaw saw Redpaw glaring at him from the Elder's Den, a mess of moss and bracken in his jaws to keep him quiet as Russetfoot yowled some orders at him.

Heronflight led him out of camp, passing Hazeltalon as the pretty brown she-cat left the leader's den, giving Heronflight an emberressed look before padding off with her ears down. Heronflight gave the other she-cat an amused look and shook her head, leading Sunpaw just a little ways off to a nearby rock and sat before him.

"First, I would like to praise how you handled the surprise attack by Redpaw." Heronflight meowed. Sunpaw sat, wrapping his tail around his paws and perking his ears up.

"I did'nt think running away was a praise worthy tactic." He admitted. Heronflight shook her head.

"There is no shame in fleeing an opponent you can't beat, or an angry clan member you don't want to hurt. Did you know it was Redpaw when he first attacked you?" She asked.

"No. All I saw was the bright red fur. I couldn't tell if it was a cat or a fox or something else, and since I was still confused from being knocked out of the way I couldn't tell from scent either, so I just ran up the tree to get away from it and get my mind back in order." He explained. Heronflight nodded.

"That is the correct course of action, in my opinion. Now, I wanted to ask: Do you understand why I asked you to catch a squirrel specifically?" She asked. Sunpaw hesitated, thinking on it for a moment before slowly nodding.

"My guess is... to teach me patience. A squirrel is quick and nimble, able to climb a tree faster than any cat. It takes patience to sneak up on one, and a steady paw to catch it before it can get away from you." He said. Heronflight blinked at him and then nodded.

"Correct, though if Moleclaw is correct even climbing a tree won't stop you from catching one."

"I was just lucky it was low to the ground still."

"Perhaps, but that tree climbing skill of yours is good to have, and one I hope you'll be willing to teach to others." She meowed. Sunpaw nodded and looked around. A patrol made of Lilywind, Ravenfeather, and Toadface was leaving the clan and Heronflight watched them go.

"Eat up and rest, you'll be joining Sorrelclaw, Foxheart, and Sageleaf on the patrol after this. Tomorrow we will be focusing on combat. Dewnose told me this morning that they have scented more Hill Clan cats near our border, and I want to be prepared incase Whitestar makes a move." Heronflight meowed. Sunpaw was shocked, and didn't hide that fact.

"Do you think Whitestar and Hill Clan will actually try something?" He asked. Heronflight seemed to hesitate.

"I understand desperation and hunger can cloud a cat's judgement. Among the leaders, Whitestar has always been the most devote towards the Code and Star Clan, but I understand that not every member of Hill Clan is like that."

"You think another Hill Clan cat might try and trick Whitestar into attacking us?" He could barely say it, the idea of a cat manipulating their leader in such a way was just to shocking to him. Heronflight shook her head.

"I doubt his deputy, Maplepool, will allow it. The increase in activity at our border does make me concerned however, and it still seems unlike Hill Clan in general. Normally they are just to proud and they aren't suited for forest hunting. I still believe we need to focus on your combat training, just in case." She meowed. Sunpaw nodded, his thoughts swimming.

When he returned to camp, Seedpaw was waiting for him.

"Morningfur said you found cobwebs?" He asked, his voice as even and pleasant as always. Sunpaw nodded and the two apprentices left, giving Hazeltalon a nod as they passed by her post as sentry that afternoon. Once outside and on their way, Sunpaw turned back to look at the camp and then looked to Seedpaw.

"Hazeltalon has been spending a lot of time in Honeystar's den lately. Do you think she's worried about his health to?" He asked. Seedpaw's deadpan look at him made Sunpaw flatten his ears and wonder if he just said something profoundly stupid.

"Morningfur said that they had been mates since Honeystar was a warrior, so it doesn't surprise me. Maybe they'll have another kit?" He meowed. Sunpaw's ears perked up.

"I didn't know they had kits before! Who are they?" He asked, jumping over a log and watching Seedpaw follow him. Seedpaw shook his head.

"Gone to Star Clan, I think. Morningfur said their first attempt were stillborn, and their second had only one kit was taken by a hawk at about two moons old." He meowed, following Sunpaw as the two neared the log that Sunpaw had found the cobwebs at, "Perhaps it is a sign from Star Clan? That Honeystar or Hazeltalon aren't meant to have kits? Personally, I hope they do. If a cat wants to have kits, they should be allowed to have them."

"Do you think you'll have kits some day?" Sunpaw asked as Seedpaw peeked his head into the log to inspect the webs. He pulled his broad face out and shook his head.

"Do you ever wonder why Morningfur never had kits? Star Clan has decided that Medicine Cats should never take a mate, never have kits. To do so is to go against the code, and thus I will never take a mate or have kits." He meowed. Sunpaw froze for a moment, then shook his head.

"That seems... unfair."

"Perhaps, but Morningfur told me something that makes it easier." He said. Sunpaw looked at him questioningly, watching as Seedpaw gathering cobwebs with a steady and gentle paw.

"She told me, when I asked if her she regretted not being able to have kits or take a mate, that she has no need for either. The entire clan is made of her kits, she helped birth most of them and the ones she didn't she sees as her brothers and sister. Certainly, she will never birth kits of her own, certainly she will never have a mate, but she doesn't need to have either. Every cat of Rain Clan is her kit, that it means to be a medicine cat to her. To be a mother to her clan, to treat sickness and injury to help her kits grow strong, and love them all as equally as if she had birthed them herself." He meowed, reaching in a bit farhter to take a few more cobwebs. He looked at Sunpaw.

"You are as much my brother as Sorrelkit was my sister, and I believe Morningfur's words. I will never have a mate, and never sire kits, but I don't think that means I will never have any. If we are all Morningfur's kits in her eyes, then when I become a full medicine cat that means every kit born after will be my kit in my eyes as well, and I will treat the clan just as Morningfur has." He nodded, his eyes kind and determined. Sunpaw was struck silent and nodded, following his den brother back to the clan with more to think of.

Not long after, Honeystar finally emurged from his den, quickly greated by Heronflight and Hazeltalon, before he made the jump up to call a clan meeting.

"Tigerkit finally becoming an apprentice? About time." Sunpaw heard Sandpaw mutter. The thick furred orange she-cat sat beside him as the meeting was called, her mentor Lilywind coming to join them.

"Who do you think her mentor will be? Sunpaw asked Sandpaw. Sandpaw shook her head and looked to Lilywind, the pale tabby she-cat giving a shrug.

"It's hard to guess. Foxheart is still to young. Sorrelclaw has been asking for an apprentice for quite awhile now, and Dewnose was unable to complete Rockpaw's training. Ravenfeather is also somewhat overdue to have an apprentice of her own." The warrior meowed. Sandpaw scrunched her nose up.

"Yeah but Ravenfeather isn't very good at teaching." She meowed, earning a tap on the head from Lilywind.

"We won't know that until she has an apprentice." She meowed. Honeystar's hoarse voice range out above them, calling their attention to their leader. His fur was lightly matted, but his eyes were clearer than they were the days following the Gathering. It hadn't been the same sickness that claimed the kits, just a bad cold he got from falling in the river.

"Today marks the day a new apprentice joins our clan. This cat was due to become an apprentice with her brother, but sickness prevented such training from occuring and delaying her from gaining her warrior name. Morningfur, is Tigerkit ready to become an apprentice?" Honeystar asked, turning to Morningfur. She nodded her head, Tigerkit standing next to her and looking ready to run up at the drop of a leaf. Honeystar nodded and called Tigerkit foreward so she could stand in the center around all the cats of the clan. Snakefang looked at her kit with pride, not even glancing in Sunpaw's direction.

"I have heard the recommendations of the clan, thought long and hard on who Tigerkit's mentor should be. I have decided, then, that it is time to listen to the wishes of a warrior that has put their heart into the clan and shown their worth time and time again." Honeystar meowed. Sunpaw looked around and saw Ravenfeather's fur poof out and take a step towards Tigerkit, "Thus I have decided. From this moment on this kit will now be known as Tigerpaw. Sorrelclaw, I ask you to mentor this apprentice and teach her the strength you have displayed and the humility you have shown to your clan mates."

Sunpaw looked to Ravenfeather, seeing the utter defeated look in her eyes as she sat back down and licked at her fur, Toadface next to her nudging her softly to comfort her. Sorrelclaw seemed somewhat dazed as he approached Tigerpaw and completed the ceremony, having his new apprentice join him in the crowed. Honeystar looked around, nodding to himself.

"It has come to my attention recently that there has been an increase in activity at our borders with Hill Clan and Rain Clan. For the time being, I would like to ask that all patrols and hunting parties stay on high alert. With the way things are in the other clans, we cannot ignore any signs that could mean danger for our clan." He meowed. There was a chorus of agreements from their clanmates and Honeystar ended the meeting, jumping down to join Heronflight and Hazeltalon near his den.

Sandpaw puffed out her chest, meowing happily.

"Good for Tigerki-Tigerpaw! She deserves to have such an experienced warrior as her mentor!" Sandpaw meowed. Lilywind nodded.

"Agreed, and now the next ceremony should be you becoming a warrior. We'll be training at the Sand Hollow tomorrow, so go rest up." Lilywind meowed and went to join some of the other warriors as they settled for the evening. Sandpaw nodded to Sunpaw and padded off and Sunpaw started walking to the clan entrance, seeing Foxheart and Sageleaf already there and waiting for him and Sorrelclaw. Glancing over he saw Sorrelclaw and Morningfur talking, likely about Tigerpaw's health as the new excited apprentice ran over and tackled her brother, Redpaw, and starting meowing her excitement loudly at him. Redpaw was just as excited, loudly sharing his excitement in his sister joining them.

"If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have had to wait so long." Came a sudden hiss from his side. Sunpaw side stepped, looking to his other side to see Snakefang. There were long scars on her shoulder and flank, a nick in her ear, from when Morningfur and she had fought in the medicine cat's den. Her blue eyes were narrowed in a glare, but instead of making anymore comments she padded off, leaving Sunpaw alone and feeling cold.

He shrugged it off, padding to join Foxheart and Sageleaf and waiting for Sorrelclaw who joined them shortly after.

The patrol was uneventful at first, following the dirt path made by twolegs towards Hill Clan territory. Once they started reaching a break in the trees Sunpaw kept his ears pricked and his mouth open to smell the scents. It was faint at first, but the scent of Hill Clan cats smelled stronger as they approached the boarder, each cat placing scent markers as they approached.

"Keep your eyes open. Last patrol saw a Hill Clan patrol earlier today." Sageleaf said ahead of them. Sunpaw looked out at the hills and rocks that made Hill Clan territory when they finally broke through the trees. A small stream that led into a much larger river that came from the mountains made the border, easy to wade across and Sunpaw could see the bottom from the edge. The water was moving at a smooth pace, the flooding that comes after Leaf Bare having already passed as they moved into Greenleaf. Even from here, Sunpaw could smell the scent of Hill Clan cats as strongly as it was when he was right next to them at the Gathering. They followed along the river, the scent of Hill Clan cats getting stronger. Sageleaf suddenly stopped, Sorrelclaw and Foxheart looking around and Sunpaw joined them. The scent of Hill Clan cats was incredibly strong and then, in the trees on their side of the river, Sunpaw saw something. He wasn't sure at first until he caught sight of it again: a black tail. It was hard to see, but Sunpaw barely made it out and clearly Sorrelclaw and Sageleaf saw it to, quietly instructing him and Foxheart to follow their lead and surround the cat.

Sunpaw crouched low, reminding himself to keep his tail low as well, and followed Foxheart into the trees. Slowly the four Rain Clan cats surrounded where the black tail was and Sunpaw stayed low as Sageleaf loudly announced himself, striding confidently to where the cat was.

The cat sat up straight, a mouse in their mouth and a startled expression on their face. Sageleaf padded closer, questioning them when another cat suddenly burt through the trees, following by another. Sorrelclaw cried, jumping into the fray followed by Foxheart. Sunpaw climbed up a nearby tree, getting above the first cats and hopping to another branch above them. There were three cats in total, a solid black tom, a brown tabby that reminded him of Thornpaw, and a pale gray tom. Suddenly, below him, Sunpaw saw another cat slowly sneaking up on Sageleaf. It was a solid orange tom, his blue eyes locked on Sageleaf. Before the tom could react, Sunpaw dropped on him, hissing and spitting as he bit and clawed at the cat. Sorrelclaw yowled as he chased off the black tom, followed quickly by the pale gray tom that Foxheart was fighting. The two Rain Clan warriors quickly joined Sageleaf and Sunpaw, and they drove off the rest of the Hill Clan cats, watching them as they splashed through the river and headed deeper into Hill Clan territory. The red tom that Sunpaw had fought left a trail of blood, Sunpaw spitting out his mangled ear to the ground.

Sageleaf limped as he joined Foxheart and Sunpaw, Sorrelclaw following after him, and the cats began inspecting themselves for injuries. Sageleaf had an injured leg, a nasty bite just above his paw. The scratch on Sunpaw's shoulder had been torn open, leaving a decent sized gash, and Foxheart was bleeding from a nick the base of his ear.

"We can't continue the patrol like this. Let's return to the camp and report to Honeystar. Sunpaw, go collect that mouse that Hill Clan warrior had hunted. It was from our territory anyway. Keep an eye out for any other prey they have tried to steal as well." Sageleaf meowed. Sunpaw nodded, grabbing the mouse and following the patrol back to camp, doing his best to ignore how his shoulder burned.

Morningfur was not happy to see the scratch now a full on gash, and Honeystar was not pleased to hear how Hill Clan cats had been hunting in their territory. He called for more patrols, and let Heronflight set them up. While they were away, Icestripe had birthed a litter of kittens. Of the four, one had been stillborn and one was tiny and looked like it might not survive the night.

"She told me she was naming one Treekit, as a way to remember Twigheart." Seedpaw meowed, applying more cobweb to Sunpaw's shoulder.

"Yeah? Did she name the others yet?" He asked. Brackenkit was asleep in a nest nearby, and Jaykit was napping on Sunpaw's tail as Seedpaw worked on his gash.

"The solid gray one she decided would be Treekit, the one that was very pale speckled tabby is Frostkit, and the mostly gray with a white underside one she decided to name Thrushkit." He meowed softly. Sunpaw nodded.

"I hope they all make it to becoming warriors." He meowed softly back. Seedpaw nodded, finally content with his work.

"Likewise. Brackenkit isn't getting much better and Beetlekit has had a cough the last few days." He meowed. Sunpaw nodded, holding still so Seedpaw could nudge Jaykit gently off his tail and let him out of the den.

The camp was buzzing with voices, every cat voicing their opinion on the recent news of Hill Clan cats trying to steal prey. Some wanted to go to Hill Clan and teach them a lesson, some wanted to just increase the patrols and keep an eye out. It was a lot for Sunpaw to take in as he grabbed a mouse and a thrush from the fresh kill pile and carried them to Russtfoot, the battle scarred elder glaring at him as he padded up and placed the thrush and mouse for her to eat.

"I'm not so old I can't get food for myself, Vermin!" She spat at him. Sunpaw nodded his head.

"Heronflight said that all queens, elders, and kits must be fed before warriors and apprentices. I was just making sure you had enough. If you don't want them, I will take them to the nursery instead." Sunpaw meowed evenly. Russetfoot spat at him and took the mouse.

"Take that thrush to Icestripe. I'll keep the mouse." She hissed. Sunpaw nodded and padded over to the nursery, slipping in and placing the thrush in front of Icestripe. The queen looked tired and looked up at him and then at the thrush. Her kits were nursing, small mews coming as they drank. She gave a greatfull nod and started eating.

Sunpaw nodded to Swiftfoot as he left, the queen nodding back, and headed back into the camp.

Heronflight was talking with Honeystar near the leader's den and Sunpaw padded over, openly limping and no longer having the energy to hide it.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked when he finally got closer. Heronflight looked over at him, turning her head away from Honeystar.

"An injury like that will take time to heal, so for now I think you need to rest." She meowed. Honeystar nodded his agreement.

"What you did was a great thing, Sunpaw, and you earned a rest. I've already talked it over with Heronflight and it's been decided to let you rest until your shoulder heals." He meowed.

"Thank you, Honeystar." Sunpaw said. Heronflight stood, flicking her tail.

"I'm interesting in that tree climbing tactic you used. When you're strong enough, I want you to show it to me." She meowed. Sunpaw nodded, and with permission went to the Apprentice's Den to sleep. Sandpaw was already inside, snoring loudly from her nest.

That night, Sunpaw dreamed of jumping through tree branches, chasing a figure below that he could not make out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sunpaw is fun to write sometimes.

Seedpaw's speech about how Medicine Cats view the clans is one I've wanted from the main series for a long time, but with how the main series tends to handle medicine cats I doubt we will ever see that.

i did write this before I wrote the previous chapter, and i am making an effort to actually read the scripts of ceremonies so I dont have to just gloss over them.

btw the cover art was done by me, and was originally posted on my deviantart account (elinorcross . deviantart . com). You can actually find a lot of art and outdated info of this fanfic there (such as Sunpaw's former warrior name Yellowtalon) along with stuff about future cats and events.

Feedback is always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 9: Sun Clan

**edited for spelling errors, consistancy errors, and expanding a few things.**

Xxxxxx

A grasshopper jumped off of the twig and out of the reach of the kits playing by the nursery. On the other end of the camp, Flamefur and Grayfoot were talking as they kept a watchful eye on the kits. Patchpelt had left the Nursery over a moon ago once her kit, Briarkit, had been made into the apprentice Briarpaw and given the mentor Mousefang.

"This will probably be your last litter, right? Ivyfur is getting pretty old and you two have been mates for as long as I can remember." Flamefur meowed. Her stomach was slightly bulging, the orange tabby having moved to the Nursery half a moon ago with the announcement she was having Mousefur's kits. Grayfoot narrowed her eyes at the younger queen, flicking her tail in mock agitation.

"It isn't polite to speak of another's age like that, you know." Grayfoot said. Flamefur laughed, shaking her head.

"Your son Badgerpaw has been the medicine cat's apprentice for over a year now, and I can see the new gray on your and Ivyfur's muzzle you know." Flamefur said playfully. Grayfoot batted Flamefur in the shoulder, looking over the clan.

"Ivyfur said he plans to retire after his apprentice is made a warrior. I still have a few moons in me after my kits become apprentices so I will remain for a little longer." She said.

The two queens wondered and chatted as the kits played. One, a small tom broke off, hissing at his brother. Smallkit was a dark, almost black, gray tabby. His tail was white, but the stripes continued even over the stark whiteness if the fur. His pupils were slits as he hissed, dodging his brother's attempt to jump on him.

"Come on Tinykit! You can't just run from me!" Stormkit jeered. Stormkit was easily the biggest of Grayfoot's kits. Black as night with flecks as white as snowfall over his thick fur.

"Leave me alone Stormkit!" Smallkit hissed. Stormkit laughed.

"Or what? Going to run to Mama, little tiny Tinykit?" Stormkit laughed again and bunched up, launching himself at Smallkit again. Smallkit bolted, running away from his brother. He knew one place he could hide that Stormkit wouldn't dare follow, and dashed right into the apprentice's den and right over a sleeping apprentice. Quickly he curled up into their fur, lying low so Stormkit couldn't see him and ignoring his brother's harsh attempts as whispering for him and calling him a coward. After a few moments Stormkit seemingly got bored of his attempts to lure Smallkit from the den and left, not wanting to step inside.

The only apprentice currently in the den was the one Smallkit was curled up next to. Their fluffy white fur rose and fell in an uneven rhythm as the apprentice slept fitfully. Smallkit crawled a bit closer to their fur, relaxing as their scent filled his nose.

Icepaw had been den bound for two days at that point, though Smallkit wasn't sure exactly why. His mother had said she had fallen ill, but no one gave him a straight answer. Icepaw wasn't kept in the medicine cat's den, and Smallkit was pretty thankful for that as he sighed. Icepaw stirred, her red eyes cracking open slightly and gazing at him with confusion. She didn't raise her head, but blinked a few times.

"Did I sleep so long they made you an apprentice, Smallkit?" Icepaw asked, her voice sounding hoarse. Smallkit shook his head.

"Stormkit." He meowed, pushing his nose into Icepaw's fur to hide his face. He felt Icepaw purr, the vibrations soothing him. Slowly Icepaw got up, her body shivering slightly before she shook herself to fully wake up.

"Well, you can come with me to see Foxwhisker and Badgerpaw. Stormkit can't pick on you if you're escorting me." She croaked. Smallkit nodded, sticking close to her side as the two slowly walked out of the apprentice den.

There was more activity now outside, the clan fully waking up outside of hyper active kits and the morning patrol and hunting parties. Smallkit saw Ivyfur with Owlpaw, discussing something he couldn't hear, Eaglewing padding up to them and entering the conversation. At the nursery he saw Stormkit glaring at him, his yellow eyes narrowed, but otherwise choosing to play with their sisters Ravenkit and Mistkit. Stormkit made the mistake of picking on Smallkit in front of Icepaw once, and only once.

Icepaw scrunched her nose as they slipped into the medicine cat's den, the pungent smell of herbs overpowering any other scent. Badgerpaw was yawning in a corner, checking stock while Foxwhisker was tending to Sootpelt. Icepaw nodded to the warrior and senior medicine cat as the russet tom applied covwebs to Sootpelt's front leg. It didn't look like a nasty injury, but Icepaw knew looks could be deceiving and Badgerpaw stressed to her that bloodloss isn't the only killer from an injury.

"What's with Smallkit? He sick to or is he 'escorting' you again?" Foxwhisker rasped, not looking up from Sootpelt's leg. Icepaw nodded her head.

"Escorting. I feel a lot better today, but my throat still hurts." She croaked. Foxwhisker chuckled, his body shaking with the effort as he nodded at his work.

"Don't mess with the covwebs, come back if it starts to itch or leaking something yellow. Itherwise you're fine, get out." Foxwhisker rasped ag Sootpelt. The gray tom nodded sheepishly to Foxwhisker and then Icepaw and Smallkit before slipping out of the den. Foxwhisker nodded to her so Icepaw sat before him, Smallkit staying at her side.

"Sounds like your throat is dried out. Badgerpaw! Honey!" Foxwhisker yowled, startling Badgerpaw into action before turning back to Icepaw and ordering her to open her mouth.

Having Foxwhisker's paw wrench her mouth furthur open was uncomfortable, but Icepaw kept herself from groaning to keep a brave face infront of Smallkit. Badgerpaw came up with the honey and Icepaw slowly licked it, feeling it cling to the inside of her throat and working wonders. She just wished it had a taste.

"Your fever is gone, and your eyes aren't as clouded as before. One last day clan bound and I'd say you are fit to resume training." Foxwhisker nodded his assessment. Smallkit flicked an ear.

"What was wrong with you?" He asked.

"Just sick. Nothing bad." Icepaw meowed back, her voice sounding much better. Foxwhisker harumphed and padded off, leaving Badgerpaw to finish up.

"Not whitecough or greencough thabkfully, just something light that needed a few days rest and sleep. Don't over exert yourself today, and like Foxwhisker said try not to leave the camp and tomorrow you cane resume your training." Badgerpaw meowed, licking the top of Icepaw's head. Smallkit felt something bubble in his chest, annoyed at Badgerpaw's gesture but bit his tongue. Icepaw nodded.

"Let's go get something to eat Smallkit." Icepaw meowed, leading the way out while Smallkit obediently followed. The rest of the clan was now fully up, and Smallkit sat with Icepaw as she ate and two cats padded up to them. One was Eaglewing, her pale brown tabby fur looking even paler in the morning light, and the other was Pebblepaw.

"What was Foxwhisker's verdict?" Eaglewing meowed as she approached, giving Smallkit a curious glance.

"Stay in the camp for one more day, then tomorrow I'm good." Icepaw meowed, Eaglewing nodded.

"Can't argue with a medicine cat. I'm heading out on a hunting party, so I won't be back till later. Make sure to do as Foxwhisker instructed." And with that the senior warrior padded off to join a group forming at the clan enterance. Pebblepaw settled down near Icepaw, giving Smallkit a respectful nod.

"You missed Owlpaw tangling in his own paws trying to learn a leap attack yesterday." Pebblepaw meowed, earning a wide eyed look from Icepaw who started groaning.

"And I missed it? Really? Did he make the noise again?" Icepaw asked. Smallki tilted his head at them.

"The noise?" He asked. Icepaw nodded her head vigorously while Pebblepaw gave a short nod.

"He did! It sounds like he is trying to yowl and mimic a toad at the same time. Wide open mouth and everything! I couldn't help but laugh though Porcupinepelt got pretty mad at me for that..." Pebblepaw looked away sheepishly. Icepaw laughed, her tail flicking across Pebblepaw's flank.

"Sorry, if I hadn't been sick with that stomach bug I could have been there to get in trouble to!" she meowed. Grayfoot called to Smallkit from the nursery, and the kit seemed apprehensive about returning to his mother and siblings. Icepaw nudged him reassuringly.

"Don't worry! You'll be an apprentice before you know it and then Stormkit can't pick on you anymore, and if he does I'll be there even more to help!" She whispered to him. Smallkit looked up at her then slowly nodded, bounding over to his mother and being joined by his two sisters Ravenkit and Mistkit. Stormkit was sitting behind Grayfoot, glaring at Icepaw warily.

"He still hasn't gotten over you yelling at him that day, has he?" Pebblepaw murmured. Icepaw felt her chest heat up and she licked at her chest.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Grayfoot doesn't keep him or Mistkit from picking on Smallkit, and I couldn't just sit there and stay silent while Stormkit kept him from eating." She mewed. Pebbpepaw chuckled, flicking her tail across Icepaw's flank.

"I would have done the same thing! Oh, looks like the hunting patrol is ba...ck...?" Pebblepaw trailed off as a group of cats slipped into the clan.

The group was being led by Batear, the deputy of Sun Clan. The brown tabby tom always struck Icepaw as odd due to being the size of an apprentice with unusually large ears that were currently twitching in worry as he broke from the group and went straight for Bearstar by the leader's den. There was a bloody notch in his right ear and Icepaw could see he was limping from a cut on one of his legs.

The rest of the group was more than just a hunting patrol. Ivyfur and Patchpelt approached the patrol, now being held together by Honeypelt. The yellow tabby had an open gash on his shoulder and was leaning up against Dawnheart for support. Adderclaw was behind the group, having Snowtail's help to drag a pale gray cat into the camp. Behind them, slowly and nursing a torn foot, was Stormclaw as he dragged in a white cat that Icepaw felt looked familiar.

Bearstar ran to the group, cats now gathering as Foxwhisker and Badgerpaw were called and came quickly with herbs and cobwebs, quickly treating the injuries of the cats. With a look from Pebblepaw, the two apprentices circled the group to the stunned Owlpaw. Icepaw nudged him, Owlpaw looking over at her with bright and confused eyes.

"We found this cat in the river, near our border with Mist Clan and Hill Clan along with another cat. When we were trying to fish them out we were approached by a Hill Clan patrol that immediately went on the attack!" Icepaw heard Honeypelt wheeze. Eaglewing circled the group until she could get to Honeypelt, nuzzling the side of his head in worry. Honeypelt returned the gesture as Badgerpaw looked at his gash and tended to it as best he could. Icepaw looked at the white cat, not entirely sure what was so familiar at them. The white cat was breathing, but lightly, the white fur of their neck and chest stained red though there were already cobwebs being used to cover the gash on their neck. Bearstar went to them and sniffed slightly.

"We had managed to get this cat out and further up the bank and were trying to get the second cat when the patrol came. One of the cats started yowling, saying it was Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw, their medicine cats, and just started attacking us. They had more in number than us, so we had no choice but to flee!" Adderclaw meowed to Bearstar. Icepaw felt Owlpaw's fur bristle beside her as she took another look at the white cat and realized it was, indeed, Whitepaw from Hill Clan. She never interacted with him, but she remembered him slightly from the previous Gathering.

"So why bring Whitepaw here? Why not send him back to his clan?" Bearstar asked carefully, keeping a slight distance from the cats. Batear padded up, his ear twitching nervously and the notch finally clotted so it wasn't openly bleeding anymore.

"The patrol did leave Whitepaw there. We weren't given time to talk to them so we took off. We ran into Stormclaw and Dawnheart on a hunting patrol. I asked them to go back and keep an eye on the border, to make sure they got their clan mates and didn't cross the border." Batear explained. Bearstar glanced at him then turned to Stormclaw, not voicing the obvious question.

"I sent Adderclaw ahead to tell Batear. When I got to the border, Whitepaw was still laying on the bank and Rabbitwhisker was gone. The patrol was gone but I did see two Hill Clan cats." He started, his voice deep and slightly airy from lack of breath. Icepaw felt a pang in her chest and slowly approached him, nuzzling up against his side in worry. Stormclaw glanced down a her and wrapped his tail around to lay around her but turned back to Bearstar.

"I recognized them, Flamepaw and Substripe. Dawnfur was telling Flamepaw to help her drag Whitepaw back into the river." The clan was stunned to silence, Stormclaw shaking his head, "At that point I told Adderclaw to go ahead of me and warn Batear that two Hill Clan cats were trying to kill their medicine cat's apprentice. After they dragged him to the river bank they left him there in the hopes I guess that the current would take him. I fished him out and brought him here." He finished. Icepaw nuzzled against him, and Stormclaw gave her a small reassurance as cats began talking amongst themselves. Theories started to rise up and the talk became more heated before Foxwhisker called out, his voice rasping but strong.

"We met only two nights ago during the new moon. On that night, Whitepaw earned his full clan name, Whitecloud." Foxwhisker rasped. Attention was on him as the clan took in what he said.

"During that meeting we discussed many things. Sickness, the health of our clans. Rabbitwhisker had shared with us some doubts," He paused for a moment to catch his breath, coughing slightly. Badgerpaw stepped foreward.

"Rabbitwhisker worried that the sickness was driving his clan to desperation," Badgerpaw cut in, nodding to Foxwhisker," That their hunger and desperation would drive some of the cats to do something drastic."

A hush fell on the clan as the cats took it in.

"Hill Clan does not have to numbers to take on another clan. Rabbitwhisker told us they had to many deaths to the point that the clan was prioritizing birthing new kits and quickly training apprentices over anything else. However, Rabbitwhisker theorized something that he felt could give Hill Clan the edge they needed." Badgerpaw paused, looking around to judge the mood of the cats before sighing and looking to Bearstar and Batear.

"Rabbitwhisker... theorized a member of his own clan might attempt to kill another cat of his clan and stage it to look like it was another clan's fault, then ask another clan for help in trying to incite a battle between three clans, two against one. The reason for this is to gain more territory and more numbers, to overtake the 'offending' clan for more numbers and more territory in order to feed their clan." Badgerpaw finished. The hush lasted only for a short while before panicked chatter rose up. Who would Hill Clan get to side with them? When would they attempted an attack? Bearstar yowled, gaining every cat's attention before leaping up to the ledge and looking over her clan. Icepaw pressed into Stormclaw, worried. She could see Patchpelt and Grayfoot shoving the kits back into the nursery, their fur bristled and ears low. Glancing over, Icepaw saw Badgerpaw tend to Whitecloud, looking at the wound on the cat's neck and applying what he could. If it was true and someone attacked Rabbitwhisker and Whitecloud, it was probable that Hill Clan didn't have a medicine cat at the moment. The death of a warrior or apprentice was one thing, but Icepaw didn't doubt that another clan would help Hill Clan if they claimed that their medicine cats were killed.

"This turn of events is hard to believe, and in all honesty I am finding it difficult as well. However, Whitepa-Whitecloud laying there and what has been said makes to much sense. We must prepare for a fight, and even if Hill Clan lacks numbers we can't hope to face only Hill Clan. Rain Clan is to far for us to try and gain help from, but our southern border with Mist Clan may bare some help. I am assigning a patrol to go with me to Mist Clan territory and speak with Rainstar. With any luck, when Hill Clan strikes we will have Mist Clan on our side. Until then, I want every cat prepared. Foxwhisker, Badgerpaw, tend to the injured and ensure they are ready for battle. Ivyfur, Porcupinepelt, I want the two of you to join me." With that Bearstar jumped down, nodding to Batear before padding off, Ivyfur and Porcupinepelt following after.

Badgerpaw and Foxwhisker were quick, cobwebs and herbs applied where needed. Batear padded up to Stormclaw and Icepaw, his amber eyes narrowed in pain but otherwise clear.

"Make sure to rest properly, and be prepared at a moment's notice. No telling when Hill Clan will attack and we need to be prepared." He meowed. Stormclaw nodded, flicking an ear.

"How are you feeling? With you and Honeypelt hurt, this will be a hard fight." He meowed. Batear nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine, Honeypelt got the worst of it trying to get that Hill Clan warrior off Sootpelt. I just..." Batear trailed off, looking at the gray cat on the ground. Their breathing was labored as Foxwhisker attended to them, Badgerpaw coming up to inspect the gash than ran from their right eye all the way to their chest.

"It is difficult to see a clan mate suffer. Icepaw, were you cleared to resume training today?" Batear suddenly turned, looking Icepaw in the eyes. Icepaw felt her father tense beside her, a leg shifting so he could physically hold her.

"I was told it could resume tomorrow." She said. Batear nodded, but his eyes looked remorseful.

"Rest up. If Hill Clan attacks today, you will likely need to participate regardless." He meowed. Stormclaw hissed at him.

"She is sick! You can't send her into battle sick! You'd be sending her off to die!" Stormclaw's hiss was hushed, but his bared teeth and bristled fur made it obvious to some nearby cats that he was upset, Icepaw saw a few close by warriors glancing over slightly and Snowtail turning an ear to their conversation. Icepaw shook her head.

"It's ok, Dad. If Hill Clan attacks, I'll be ready."

"By Star Clan's-! No you will not be! Batear you are a mousebrained fool if you think-"

"If Hill Clan sides with Rain Clan and attacks us we will need every abled bodied cat to defend them. We welcomed you into this clan with the stipulation you'd be loyal to us. If your loyalties lie elsewhere..." Batear trailed off, his cold eyes falling on Icepaw as he spoke and his claws slowly digging into the ground. Icepaw felt her fur bristle as her chest ran cold and heard Stormclaw gnash his teeth before slowly nodding.

"I understand." Was all Stormclaw said, but his eyes were bright with rage. Icepaw glared at Batear, though the deputy didn't look at her and simply turned and padded off.

"I'll be fine Dad, honest..." Icepaw mewed in what she hoped was reassurance. Stormclaw didn't look at her, his heated glare following the small deputy as he went to the group of warriors and touched foreheads with Patchpelt. Brairpaw approached warily saying something Icepaw couldn't hear before nuzzling his mother and father. Icepaw shifted and leaned full against Stormclaw.

"I'll be fine..." She murmured. Finally, Stormclaw leaned down and licked the top of her head before resting his chin on the top of her head.

Cats moving around them to prepare eventually made the two move, Stormclaw going to join a group of warriors as they talked battle strategy and Icepaw went to join the other apprentices near the apprentice's den. By now, with the help of the ablebodied, Foxwhisker and Badgerpaw had managed to get the injured into the medicine cat's den to be tended to.

Owlpaw was kneading the ground, his claws up and churning the soil.

"Why now of all times though? Hill Clan can't possibly think it they will win do they?" Owlpaw mewed. Pebblepaw shook her head, her blue eyes narrowed with worry.

"Under normal circumstances I don't think so, but if they can get Rain Clan on their side..." She taped off, looking around. A warrior was padding up to them, their pale yellow coat looking disheveled from running around so much. Adderclaw nodded to the two apprentices.

"The other warriors are discussing battle strategy and how to best prepare for the upcoming fight with Rain Clan and Hill Clan." She mewed. Pebblepaw nodded to her, laying her tail over Adderclaw's.

"Do you really think Honeystar will side with Hill Clan?" Icepaw asked. Owlpaw mewed in agreement but Adderclaw shook her head, her eyes narrowed in concern.

"Without a doubt. Hill Clan has an entire patrol that will claim we killed their medicine cats, and by the look of it they will have a body to 'prove it'. Hopefully Bearstar can speak with Rainstar before news can get to them as well and we can get their help. Otherwise, I don't like our chances." Adderclaw meowed, glancing at Pebblepaw when the apprentice leaned against her.

"Is Rain Clan so big that it could really turn the tide?" Owlpaw asked nervously. Adderclaw nodded.

"Right now I think Rain Clan is the largest of the four clans, or at least that is what I heard Wolfshade guess at. They have a pretty good hunting ground and it lacks the twoleg paths ours have so they don't usually have to worry about them. To be honest, two clans against one doesn't sound like a good idea but if Rain Clan really does have such a large pool of warriors right now then we will need Mist Clan to be on our side." Adderclaw said. Icepaw looked around her clan, her chest tight.

The warriors were discussing, their voices carrying over but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Flamefur and Grayfoot were at the nursery, studying the bramble and having Mousefang help them fix whatever they could. Stormkit, Mistkit, and Ravenkit were loudly meowing their excitement as they ran around the queens. Icepaw saw Smallkit laying low bear the nursery, occasionally looking to her or his father Ivyfur with anxiety filled eyes. Icepaw hoped if there was a fight it wouldn't reach the camp.

"Rainstar will help us. I'm sure she will." Icepaw meowed. She felt Owlpaw lean against her, his tail wrapping around her's for comfort. Adderclaw and Pebbleplaw didn't comment, but the four sat in uneasy silence until the warriors called them over. Owlpaw walked side by side with Icepaw, his fur brushing against her own as they walked. It made Icepaw realize she was larger than he was now, a thought that made her both sad and worried.

"I'm excited to fight for Sun Clan, but..." Owlpaw trailed off, his voice low as they walked so only she could hear, "But I'm also terrified. You know?"

"Yeah, it's fun to think about, to fantasize going into a battle for the honor of your clan. It's entirely different to actually look what could be your death in the face." Icepaw murmured. Owlpaw stopped, looking at her wide eyed.

"You don't think... you don't think we'll die... do you?" His voice was painfully tight with fear. Icepaw thought back to Batear, the way he looked at her and her father.

"We face death every day, Owlpaw. A random branch could fall and snap our spines, we could encounter a badger or fox that is just a bit stronger than us, we could get sick from greencough or whitecough and not recover, or fall into a river and get swept away. Even a hawk or eagle or owl could swoop us up, never to be heard from again, or a deputy or leader could order us into a fight we have no hope of winning, in the hopes of giving others a chance to win or flee. A patrol from another clan, a group of rogues or loners that don't honor our borders, even another cat in our clan could kill us out of rage or jealousy. I can't say for certain we will die in this fight, but every time I step out of the clan there is a chance I won't come back. I won't live in fear of that, I won't go into this fight thinking it is going to be my last. Will we die? I don't know, but I do know this," Icepaw turned fully, her whiskers touching his as she stared directly into his wide scared eyes.

"I am a cat of Sun Clan. I will defend my clan with every part of my being, with every beat of my heart and every breath in my chest. I will fight with fang and claw, and even if I am barely able to stand and all my blood stains the floor I will keep fighting. I am a cat of Sun Clan, and I don't like the though of going into this fight either. I know there are cats in Hill Clan and Mist Clan that won't want to fight either, but I will defend my clan and my home." Icepaw meowed. Owlpaw was frozen in place and from behind her Icepaw could hear a warrior call out to them to get over already. Slowly, Owlpaw nodded, his eyes still showing fear but more determined.

"F-For Sun Clan." He mewed, his voice still tight, but more sure of himself. Icepaw nodded and the two padded over to the warriors, going beside Pebblepaw and Adderclaw.

"We have a few warriors that can't fight, and we can't be sure of any strategy until Bearstar gets back, but we need a plan of action until then." Batear started. The small tom looking around the group, his pupils narrowing slightly at Icepaw and Stormclaw, but otherwise not showing any signs of what had happened before showing up.

"First, we need to stay unified. I don't want any cat leaving the camp until Bearstar returns. If you must leave to make dirt, take another with you. We don't know when Hill Clan will show up and I don't want to take any chances until we know if Mist Clan will aid us." Batear called out. There was a murmur of agreement, Snowtail next to Batear speaking up suddenly.

"If Hill Clan does launch an attack now, what should we do? If it is just them we should be fine, but if they have Rain Clan on their side..." She trailed off. Icepaw saw her father nod in agreement.

"We will have sentries, posted around the camp. They will sound the alarm in case of an attack. If it does come we will split into two groups: Those that stay and fight to cause a diversion, and those that will help the queens take the kits and escape." Batear meowed. There was an indignant yowl, Wolfshade padding over from the elder's den.

"You would run? Have the entire clan flee like the coward you have always been Batear?" Wolfshade rasped. Batear flattened his ears, openly glaring at the elder.

"And what would you have us do, if faced with such an impossible number Wolfshade? Fight to every last cat until there are only kits left? If Hill Clan even spares the kits? If Hill Clan bands together with Rain Clan, please tell me how you intend for us to survive such an onslaught if Mist Clan does not intend to help us." Batear meowed, his voice even and cold. Some of the warriors looked from Wolfshade to Batear.

"Perhaps you think differently, Batear, but I am old. I have lost my mate, I have lost two of my three kits. If Hill Clan and Rain Clan come to our clan, I refuse to run with my tail between my legs. If they come I will fight each and every one of them, even if it costs me my life. At least then I can join our ancestors in Star Clan with honor and pride. When you die, will you be able to say the same?" Wolfshade's voice was low, but his eyes were on Batear. The deputy didn't back down.

"You have only your own life to be concerned with, I have the lives of our clan mates. If you want to be part of a suicidal attack then by all means but I refuse to allow the entirety of my clan to be sacrificed if they can be saved to fight another day." Batear said. Wolfshade bristled.

"Pah! The way you speak as if you were leader! 'Your' Clan! You aren't the leader of Sun Clan, you have no right to make this call!"

"Bearstar made me Deputy!"

"Only because you are her kit!" Wolfshade snarled at him. Icepaw shuffled nervously, seeing others do the same. Batear's eyes are cold, glaring at Wolfshade.

"My bloodline means nothing, I earned my place." Batear hissed. There was a murmur in the warriors, Icepaw shuffling in her spot nervously. She looked over at Stormclaw, her father's eyes on Batear, before she felt Pebblepaw shuffle closer to her and Owlpaw slipping up beside her, calming her.

"Don't fool yourself, the only reason you were chosen was because the previous deputy Blacktail died from badgers and Porcupinepelt hadn't finished training Mousefang yet. Why else is Porcupinepelt with Bearstar instead of you?" Came a voice from the warriors, Icepaw glancing over and seeing it was Flamefur.

Batear flattened his ears again, looking around at the other warriors.

"Bearstar left to speak with Rainstar, of course she would leave her deputy to ensure the safety of her clan! Any Leader would do the same!" He hissed. Icepaw saw Eaglewing shake her head.

"Maybe so, but in a time like this a Leader would be far more important to keep and organize the clan. Any Leader would have instead sent their deputy to the other clan to ask for aid, not go themselves. Was that not what Honeystar did when it was discovered what Cave Clan had done? There is a reason she went herself and left you where it was safe." Eaglewing meowed calmly. There was another murmur, Batear looked even smaller than he did before.

"A proper deputy doesn't threaten their clanmates either." meowed Snowtail. There were curious glances at her and Icepaw saw a strike of fear in Batear's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Wolfshade asked. All eyes were on Snowtail and Batear now, thought Icepaw glanced over at Stormclaw. Her father's eyes were unreadable, but she saw his claws digging into the ground.

"The threat was clear to my ears and eyes. Batear, when Icepaw and Stormclaw told you that our medicine cats had decreed Icepaw was to stay in the clan for the day, what did you tell them?" Snowtail asked, her voice almost innocent sounding.

Batear didn't respond. Eaglewind bristled, Dawnheart openly baring her teeth at Batear.

"What did you do, Batear? If you've forgotten, I am sure I can find the marks on the ground where you made the non-so-subtle threat to Stormclaw."

"Batear, what is she talking about?" Eaglewing hissed. There was hissing, cats demanding to know. Batear kept his eyes on the ground.

"Batear, you said a group of cats would have to stay and fight Hill Clan and Rain Clan if they came to buy the rest of the cats time to flee. Tell me, were you going to assign cats for this, or demand some to stay?" Stormclaw hissed. There was a hush, the cats staring at their deputy.

"Would you have made Stormclaw and Icepaw stay?" Wolfshade hissed. Batear didn't say but after a few moments, there was a small movement. His head nodded.

Snowtail was on him immediately, raking her claws along his back. Within moments Patchpelt joinedthe fray, clawing at Snowtail to pullthe dark she-cat off her mate. When Badgerpaw and Foxwhisker came out, shouting at them to stop and demanding someone stop them. Stormclaw padded over to Icepaw, sitting behind her as Eaglewing and Mousefang pulled Snowtail off of Batear and Patchpelt away from Snowtail. The black she-cat spat at him and kicking some dirt on him before padding over to Icepaw and sitting beside Owlpaw, glancing at Icepaw warmly before glaring at Batear and Patchpelt. There were a few scratches in her fur, but Patchpelt was never a particularly powerful warrior.

Icepaw slowly shifted back, feeling Stormclaw behind her as Pebblepaw and Owlpaw pushed into her and glared at their deputy.

"What is going on?! Of all times to attack your deputy!" Foxwhisker rasped. There was a moment of silence before Snowtail spoke up.

"Batear was demanding we leave a group of cats to sacrifice their lives for us to flee. He wanted us to abandoned our home and when he learned Icepaw wasn't ready to take part in such a fight and Stormclaw wouldn't allow her to take part due to her health, Batear threatened Icepaw to force it. He was planning to have Icepaw and Stormclaw stay to fight Hill Clan on their own while we fled for our lives." Her voice was colder than ice. Foxwhisker looked around and then back to Batear.

"You would willingly send an apprentice and their father to their deaths? Why? Icepaw and Stormclaw are no different than any other warrior of Sun Clan, why pick them out of the clan to try and get killed?" Badgerpaw asked incrediously. Batear shakily got to his paws, his body covered in cuts and his brown fur slightly stained with blood.

"Same as us? They are Cave Clan cats! Cannibals and forsaken by Star Clan! This whole ordeal is likely their fault!" Batear spat. There were murmurs from the crowd, Icepaw looking up at her father in confusion. She knew her father wasn't originally from Sun Clan, but she thought that she herself was...

"I will speak to Bearstar about this when she returns. Batear, I would recommend joining me in the medicine cat's den for now. Everyone else, get some rest and set up some sentries. We need to be ready for when Bearstar returns." Foxwhisker rasped.

"But what if Hill Clan and Rain Clan show up?" Mousefang asked, his voice tinged in panic. Foxwhisker shook his head.

"Are you bird brained? It will take time for them to reach the Rain Clan camp and convince Honeystar. If they plan to launch an attack it isn't going to be today. Now go!" The elder medicine cat yowled, startling every cat there. Batear hung low, trying to get close to Foxwhisker only for the medicine cat to snap at him so the deputy walked behind him, Patchpelt slinking in beside him. Badgerpaw looked over at Icepaw before following his mentor.

Snowtail reached down, licking the top of Icepaw's head as the cats dispersed, going to where they felt they needed to go. To shocked from what had happened, Icepaw just silently followed as Pebblepaw, Owlpaw, Stormclaw, and Snowtail led her towards the apprentice's den and laid with her, Snowtail grooming her and the others laying in silence with her until she came back to her senses.

Bearstar returned before sundown, panting slightly. There were two cats with her that Icepaw recognized as Applepelt and Snowfoot. Eaglewing and Mousefang immediately ran up to them, after a few moments Bearstar being pulled aside by Eaglewing. She could see Bearstar's fur bristle but then go smooth, nodding to Eaglewing and then leaping up to her platform, calling a clan meeting.

Icepaw tried to get up but Snowtail used a paw to keep her in place, their group staying at the apprentice's den. They weren't so far from the ledge and could hear Bearstar clearly.

Once the clan was gathered, Icepaw saw Applepelt look around then up at Bearstar.

"Is your deputy ill? Where is Batear?" He asked. Bearstar shook her head.

"He was injured in an un-affiliated dispute and is resting in the medicine cat's den. It is not a need for concern." Bearstar meowed. Applepelt seemed content with that and sat beside Snowfoot as Bearstar looked around her clanmates.

"Today, we learned that Hill Clan has lost its medicine cats, and for reasons we cannot guess as of yet they have decided to blame us for this. As we have reason to believe that they will band together with Rain Clan to attack us, we have gone to Mist Clan to ask for aid in the event of an attack. Rainstar has agreed to aid us and has sent two of her warriors with me now." Bearstar meowed, flicking her tail to Snowfoot and Applepelt.

"Two cats? To help us against two clans?" Icepaw heard Mousefang yowl. Applepelt shook his head.

"Snowfoot is the fasted in our clan, and we have a patrol group stationed near the border between our clans. If Hill Clan has banded together with Rain Clan to invade over a false charge, then Snowfoot will go and retrieve this patrol and then head to the clan to retrieve the rest of our clan to aid you." Applepelt called out. There was a murmur from the clan, but no open protests.

"Applepelt has come to confirm that Whitecloud is alive and in our care, afterwords he will return to Mist Clan to report to Rainstar. Snowfoot will stay the night and then tomorrow we will confirm if Hill Clan intends to invade." Bearstar called out. There was a murmur, and then nods. Bearstar nodded and disbanded the meeting, the cats beginning to go back to their posts. Bearstar nodded to Applepelt and led the bright orange tom to the medicine cat's den, slipping inside and being followed by the deputy of Mist Clan.

Owlpaw curled up next to Icepaw, purring softly as Porcupincepelt padded up, nodding to the group.

"I overheard Eaglewing. I'm... sorry I wasn't here to stop that." The tom meowed. Stormclaw shook his head.

"I expected some cats would still hold a grudge against me for what Crowstar had Cave Clan do. I was just surprised he held Icepaw accountable to." Stormclaw meowed. There was a question Icepaw wanted to ask, but at the moment she couldn't find her voice. Pebblepaw licked behind her ear, grooming some fur she had a hard time reaching on her own.

"Still.. Bearstar is ruffled by this as well." Porcupinepelt said.

"Will she demote Batear?" Snowtail asked. Porcupinepelt hesitated then shook his head.

"I'm... not sure. To be honest, right now it would be very difficult to change deputies. Right now, my guess is that she will focus on the upcoming battle, and then she will deal with Batear. Hopefully." Porcupinepelt moewed.

"Batear is her kit, she won't punish him." Snowtail hissed. Stormclaw shook his head.

"The clan is against Batear. After this battle, Bearstar will have to demote him or punish him in some other way. The clan won't stand for it otherwise." Stormclaw said. Icepaw laid her head down on Pebblepaw's back, the she-cat wrapped around her and Owlpaw so the three were in a sort of circle.

She felt her mind drift off to sleep as the warriors continued to talk. By the time Applepelt left, she had fully drifted off. Her dreams were filled with cats hissing and bats screeching.

Xxx

Reviews are appreciated.

My work is getting pretty busy, so finding time to write is getting... hectic.

I also belatedly realized that Hill Clan has about... 3 male cats that can actually father kits at this time. Fuck.


	12. Chapter 10: Hill Clan

**Just a heads up, over the past while I have been editing and expanding some of the previous chapters. Some information did get a major change (such as some characters not dying such as Swiftclaw, and some events being changed around)**

**If you see some bolded text before a chapter I would recommend giving that chapter a quick re-read to be up to date**

The brown tabby she-cat padded through the underbrush, limping slightly as she trudged on. She couldn't stop, no matter how much she wanted to as she dragged the one rabbit she had managed to catch. She knew one of her paws had cracked open and could feel the sting of the open gash from the stone she had slid over while catching the rabbit, but if she stopped another cat could die.

Hillclan was in even more disarray. It had been two days since Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw had gone to meet with the other medicine cats and had not returned. The clan was barely staying calm, patrols going out so often that camp was almost entirely empty outside the queens and kits at times. Food was already scarce, and Thornpaw could see the mental image of her clan mates already: Getting thinner and thinner by the day, their bones beginning to show through their fur.

Even worse still, of the five precious kits that Snowclaw had birthed only three were still alive. Poor Willowkit and Cloudkit had lived long enough to be given names, but hadn't even opened their eyes before passing in their sleep. Of the three remaining kits: Dovekit, Featherkit, and Dewkit, Featherkit and Dewkit were very weak and Snowclaw was having a difficult time producing milk.

Thistletail was due to give birth any day now, and Needlefur wouldn't be to long after. It filled Thornpaw with a sense of dread for the both. Even if they could give birth, how long could their kits survive with no food? The thoughts pushed Thornpaw forward despite her limp.

The camp was mostly quiet when Thornpaw slipped through the rocks. Snowclaw was laying in the sun outside the nursery, Dewkit and Featherkit close to her stomach as Dovekit made uneasy steps around her. He was still to young to walk properly, and his tiny body was clumsy as he prodded around his mother but he was alert and full of questions to any that came close. Whitestar was a surprise, curled up against Snowclaw but Thornpaw figured it shouldn't be to surprising when the leader licked Snowclaw's ear. The she-cat didn't respond to his comfort, curled up around her kits. The loss of two of them had been hard on her.

Needlefur was also about, her bulging stomach making it awkward for her to move around as she went to the fresh kill pile only to look dejected by how empty it was. Thornpaw made a loud noise in her throat to get the queen's attention, Needlefur looking at her with open surprise as Thornpaw carried the rabbit to her.

"Oh thank Star Clan! Take that to Snowclaw and Thistletail, they need it more than me." Needlefur meowed. Thornpaw shook her head and set the rabbit down.

"It is a pretty big rabbit, I am sure all three of you can share it. Has Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw returned? I tore my paw while chasing the rabbit."

Needlefur shook her head and looked back to the fresh kill pile while Thornpaw felt her stomach sink. How long could Hill Clan go without a medicine cat?

"There is a vole left and Nettlewhisker and Yarrowpaw had gone out to hunt not to long ago. I'm sure they will be back soon, take that to Snowclaw and Thistletail. I'll be ok with this for now." The queen assured Thornpaw. Thornpaw nodded, but her stomach felt hollow as she picked up the rabbit and took it to the nursery. Whitestar looked up from his mate at her and nodded his head shakily.

"Good... Snowclaw... an apprentice... has brought fo... food..." His voice was hoarse and scratchy, but Thornpaw didn't comment as she put the rabbit down before Snowclaw, nudging it to her slightly.

"Since Thistletail is about to give birth and Snowclaw has kits to feed, Needlefur said I should bring it to them. Is Thistletail inside?" Thornpaw asked. Whitestar stared at her, his yellow eyes unreadable and making Thornpaw feel her stomach drop in nervousness. She did her best to stay composed, trying not to let that unease show.

"Yes... she is... is Maplepool... still hunt...hunting?" He asked slowly. Thornpaw hesitated slightly, not wanting to make her mentor look unreliable for sending her off to hunt on her own.

"She told me to go hunting while she joined a patrol to look for Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw. She hasn't returned yet?" Thornpaw asked. Whitestar shook his head.

"No... she trusts you... to hunt on you... own?"

"Yes, for a few moons now."

"She never... mentioned that... perhaps it was... wrong of me... not to pro... promote you..." he rasped. Snowclaw finally looked up, Dovekit shoving his way under her muzzle and towards Whitestar. He looked so much like his father now with their sleek short white fur and long bodies, Thornpaw wondered of it would continue as he got older.

Snowclaw looked over and sniffed at the rabbit tentatively, her eyes slightly clouded. From what, Thornpaw didn't want to focus on.

"As much as it hurts, the assessment you and she made was correct. I will stand by the decision and I strive to do better for my clan. The rabbit is for you and Thistletail, so let me go see if she is up to come out, Snowclaw." Thornpaw meowed, padding past the Leader and Queen into the nursery. Thistletail was laying in her nest of feathers and moss, her belly swollen with her kits.

"Thistletail?" Thornpaw mewed softly, gently padding to the queen despite her limp. Thistletail opened one eye, looking up at Thornpaw.

"Oh. hello. How was hunting?" She asked, her voice light from sleep. Thornpaw nodded her head, nudging the queen slightly with her snout to encourage her to get up. It caused Thistletail to laugh lightly and flick Thornpaw in the ear with her tail.

"It went as well as could be hoped. I caught a big rabbit for you and Snowclaw to share, it's just outside. Do you want me to help you up?" Thornpaw asked. Thistletail slowly raised her head before sitting upright on slightly uneasy paws.

"Hah, I must be birthing a hundred kits with how heavy my belly feels!" The tabby queen groaned, yawning widely. Thornpaw gave an amused purr, nuzzling the side of Thistletail's head affectionately.

"Not entirely sure how we would find mentors for your hundred kits, but the clan would be overjoyed to meet them." Thornpaw joked. Thisltetail gave a hoarse chuckle and leaned against Thornpaw as the apprentice helped her out of the nursery and into the sun. Thornpaw was already slightly larger than Thistletail, and forced down the feelings that gave her as Thistletail joined Snowclaw to eat the rabbit. Whitestar nodded appreciatively at her. His fur was still matted and she could see some of his bones against his fur.

"I'll head out hunting again, unless you need something." She made the offer. Whitestar blinked at her.

"Have you... eaten yet?" He asked. Thornpaw felt a pang of hunger in her stomach, but shook her head.

"The code is clear, the clan must be fed first. I'll eat once I've caught enough for everyone else." She mewed, ignoring the pang of hunger as she watched Snowclaw and Thistletail slowly eat the rabbit. Her hunger must have shown, as Whitestar gave a displeased noise and look at her.

"Everyone is... out hunting... or loo... looking... Take a bite... to at leas... least keep your... energy up..." Whitestar said to her. Thornpaw hesitated, Thistletail meowing to get her attention and moving slightly so Thornpaw could take a bite.

"The code is-"

"The code... also says... the leader's word... is the.. code.. and I say... you need.. to eat to." Whitestar said with finality. Thornpaw still hesitated, but Thistletail nudged her slightly and finally Thornpaw settled down to take a few bites. Dovekit was immediately on her, his bright eyes still kit blue and clear despite the circumstances.

"Is it fun being an apprentice?" His voice was still high pitched, curiosity dripping in his voice and eyes.

"It can be difficult at times, thrilling at others."

"Have you been in any fights? Did you win?" The kit asked. Thornpaw hesitated, looking over at Whitestar quickly for help, but the leader was just watching with an amused expression. The queens likewise were no help, preferring to eat the rabbit than pay any mind to Dovekit and Thornpaw.

"Hm... well... I've had a few skirmishes with other cats... once with a fox and a hawk.."

"I heard you brought a hawk once and it was super big!"

"Yes, but we lost a warrior to it, so I don't see it as a true victory." Thornpaw admitted, flattening her ears. Dovekit jumped onto her back, meowing loudly and happily.

"But it was a hawk right! I bet not a lot of warriors could say they took down a hawk!" Dovekit meowed excitedly. Thornpaw felt her chest heat up, looking away from him.

"Perhaps not, but I still feel the loss outweight the victory in the end." She said. Dovekit tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"But you won?"

"I killed the hawk, yes, but it killed my clanmate. I do not consider this a victory, but a loss. It might seem like a backwards idea but it is true that a cat can win a fight but lose the battle. What good did my 'victory' do but cause the clan more strife? These are things that should be considered." Thornpaw said. Dovekit looked confused and a little sad but slowly nodded.

"Well, I still think it's cool you beat a hawk." He muttered. Thornpaw licked her teeth, cleaning off the few bites she had eaten as Whitestar nodded approvingly at her.

"I'll head back out to hunt again." She meowed, getting to her paws and holding her injured one up. Whitestar opened his mouth to say something when a patrol returned. The leader of the patrol, Sunstripe, was carrying something large and gray as she dragged it into camp. Her apprentice, Flamepaw, followed behind her with nervous eyes as other warriors came in. Ripplepelt carried a mouse, his apprentice Emberpaw carrying a shrew that were quickly taken to the fresh kill pile as Sunstripe gently laid down what she had brought. Whitestar got up shakily, his eyes filled with confusion and walked alongside Thornpaw as the two went to investigate.

Sunstripe padded up to Whitestar, Flamepaw follwoing behind her. Both had bristled fur but Thornpaw couldn't help but notice how nervous Flamepaw looked. When they got close Thornpawfelt her blood run ice cold as she recognized the gray furred thing Sunstripe had dragged in.

"We found him and Whitepaw at the border with Sunclan stuck in the river! We tried getting Whitepaw as well, but a patrol of Sunclan cats attacked us!" Sunstripe yowled as soon as Whitestar and Thornpaw were close. Whitestar stopped in his tracks but Thornpaw kept going. She padded past Flamepaw, the smaller apprentice flinching when she got near, and passed the yellow tabby Sunstripe and straight up to the fallen body of Rabbitwhisker. Ripplepelt and Emberpaw padded up, more cats starting to finally return to the clan and come closer to see what the fuss was about only for started yowls and hisses to start to ring out as cats began to understand what had happened.

Maplepool returned during this, the dark tortie she-cat padding up to Thornpaw looking as though something had stricken her. The deputy looked visibly stunned as Sunstripe loudly recounted what had happened and Ripplepelt agreed with her. The patrol was showing Emberpaw and Flamepaw the border to the clans when they had stumbled upon the bodies of Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw stuck in the river. Thornpaw stayed looking at Rabbitwhisker, he didn't look outwardly injured but he was old and could have easily drowned. The thought that it was an accident left when Flamepaw said she managed to see Whitepaw and it looked like his throat had been cut open.

White Sunstripe had managed to reclaim Rabbitwhisker's body, she described how a patrol of Sunclan cats had attacked them and chased them away before they could reclaim Whitepaw's.

"It's obvious what happened! They must have killed Whitepaw and Rabbitwhisker!" Sunstripe yowled, cats around them bristling and yowling as they called for Sunclan blood. Thornpaw looked around, seeing her clanmates call for a fight she knew they couldn't win. Their numbers were simply to small and she looked to Maplepool with pleading, fear-filled eyes. Maplepool looked at her wide eyed and slowly nodded her head. She rang a loud yowl, silencing the cats around her as she approached Whitestar.

"Sunclan has made their declaration. It has been two days since we last saw our medicine cats and to me this seems clear. Sunclan killed them and were attempting to hide the bodies during a night when they would have been defenseless. However, Whitestar, we need to discuss this. Even you have to admit that we don't have the numbers to launch an attack on Sunclan, especially when they would have the advantage of familiar territory and larger numbers." She meowed. There were jeers and yowls, some calling her a coward. Thornpaw swallowed, her throat feeling dry as she joined her mentor and silently pleaded towards Whitestar. Their ragged leader had bristled fur, looking at his fallen medicine cat with rage in his eyes that he turned to Maplepool. Thornpaw unconsciously flinched, flattening her ears.

"What would you... have us do... then Maplepool? Wait.. for them to come... wipe us out..?!" He hissed, baring his teeth at his deputy. Maplepool shook her head.

"As opposed to sending your clan to die on unfamiliar territory?! Whitestar, think! We need more cats than just this!" She hissed, flicking her tail to the cats around them. Thornpaw did a mental count in her mind. Including herself they only had thirteen able bodied cats to fight Sunclan with, and while she had no idea how many cats Sunclan had currently she knew it would be a much larger number than they.

"What if..." Thornpaw thought out loud under her breath, "What if we got help?"

Whitestar and Maplepool looked at her, Maplepool flicking her tail over Thornpaw's flank.

"From where?" the deputy asked. Thornpaw felt her chest heat up when she realized the clan was looked at her, some with scorn and some with hope.

"Killing a medicine cat and their apprentice on a night of their meeting... Even if it isn't an official part of the code certainly it is something that would anger any clan. We share a border with Rainclan as well. Perhaps Honeystar would be willing to join us, at least to ensure that Sunclan can't run us out so easily?" She meowed. There were a few nods, even her sister Nettlewhisker looking content with the idea. Slowly, Whitestar nodded his head.

"I can.. see... how that could... work..." He rasped. Reedwing hesitated before taking a few steps forward.

"I would like to ask.. ehm... There are a group of loners... They haven't crossed into Hillclan territory and I've only seen them a few times north of our territory near the gorse but... Last time I did I noticed one of their cats looked like she was ready to give birth. If we need numbers to fight with, there are at least five of them and I'm sure they'd be willing to help in exhange for a safe place for the one she-cat's kits to be born..." Reedwing meowed nervously, her ears kept low. Whitestar blinked.

"How long... have you known of... them?" He rasped. A few cats were glaring at Reedwing.

"Not very. A week at most? Like I said, they were staying outside our territory in the gorse. They've never even gotten close enough for me to scent them so I figured it wasn't an issue so long as they never came so close. It looked more like they were potentially going into Sunclan territory if I'm honest." Reedwing meowed. There were murmurs and hisses. Some cats agreed with the idea to have more warriors and a loner was better than a kittypet, others were rejecting the idea outright.

Whitestar looked at Reedwing with an unreadable expression before slowly nodding.

"I want a group... to go to... Rainclan. Maplepool, take two warriors... and speak with Honeystar... Reedwing, you have... seen these loners... take two with... you and see if... you can convince them... to join us... even temporarily..." He rasped slowly. Reedwing sighed in relief and Maplepool nodded.

"Alright, I will take Dawnfur and Ripplepelt with me." Maplepool meowed. Reedwing looked around nervously before nodding.

"Would it be alright for me to take Thornpaw and Swiftclaw? Thornpaw has hunted in the gorse and will have a better idea of how to navigate it, and Swiftclaw is a powerful and fast warrior. If something goes wrong he can be back here faster than either of us to warn the clan." the orange tabby she-cat reasoned. Whitestar nodded though Maplepool seemed uneasy of the idea.

"Thornpaw is still an apprentice, I'm not sure-"

"You have let... your apprentice hunt... for moons on her.. own now... her ability to reflect on... her mistakes and... learn from them is... greater than I see... in some elders... She has proven to me... her ability... to think rationally... and has shown... nothing but... dedication to her clan and... their needs... You may have your doubts... as you always do... but I see nothing to doubt... This is Thornpaw's final assessment... regardless of your opinion..." Whitestar rasped with finality.

There were some sounds of agreement from a few warriors around them, Thornpaw licking her fur to smooth it as the emberessment took even further root within her. Maplepool stared at Whitestar with conflicted eyes, her ears pressed down and her tail tip flicking on the ground. A few cats were already started to walk away to prepare for the upcoming battle, Ripplepelt and Dawnfur padding up to wait for Maplepool. Thornpaw took a step towards her mentor, but Maplepool turned to Ripplepelt and Dawnfur and completely ignored her.

Reedwing gave Thornpaw a sympathetic nudge on the shoulder and Whitestar looked to Thornpaw, nodding to her before going to pay his respects to Rabbitwhisker.

Thornpaw looked one last time at her mentor before Reedwing gently pushed her towards the warrior's den. Swiftclaw sat outside looking dazed and dismayed at Rabbitwhisker's fallen body before his wide yellow eyes turned to Thornpaw and Reedwing.

"I don't understand... why this could have... Sunclan may have always been a prideful bunch but..." He mewed softly, his voice cracking. Thornpaw nodded in sympathy as Swiftclaw looked back to Rabbitwhisker. She thought of Icepaw, how she nervously told Thornpaw of the rabbits in the gorse. She tried to imagine Icepaw, in all her earnest energy, attacking Rabbitwhisker and Whitepaw. It was to foreign an idea to Thornpaw and she shook it out of her mind.

"It honestly feels like there is something missing, but we honestly just don't know. Swiftclaw, have you been to the gorse before?" Thornpaw asked. Swiftclaw shook his head slowly, but he looked like he was calming down.

"That's fine, just keep an eye on the sky for hawks or eagles and we should be fine. There is a lot of underbrush we can hide in." Thornpaw meowed. Reedwing nodded her head in agreement.

"I saw the cats pretty far in living in some of the small caves is my guess. There are a lot of outcroppings there, so they probably chose that place since it would be much harder for the hawks to get through." She explained. Thornpaw nodded, mentally going through the pathways they could take.

"The part that isn't to far from the Sunclan border, correct? We will need to be careful, that is for sure. Our best route would probably to simply head north towards the gorse and stay in the underbrush along our border till we get close enough to get under the outcroppings of rocks." Thornpaw suggested. Reedwing nodded in agreement as Swiftclaw thought it over.

"We need to stay far away from the Sunclan border though..." He said. Reedwing nodded.

"We won't get to close, not close enough to be scented at least. We will follow our border till we get to the first outcroppings and then head inside from there." Reedwing explained. Swiftclaw blinked then nodded.

"We should head out now. I don't want to be heading back during the night and it'll be easier to avoid Sunclan now if they are more focused on the border at the river." Reedwing meowed, padding off. Thornpaw and Swiftclaw followed behind, each slipping out of the camp.

Before leaving Thornpaw hesitated and looked to her clan. Maplepool still wasn't looking at her but her group was already gearing up to leave. Her sister Nettlewhisker was with her apprentice Yarrowpaw, demonstrating some move to him that he tried to mimic before her sister just shook her head sadly. Whitestar was sitting next to Rabbitwhisker, staring down at his friend's body with a tired, despairing look.

Thornpaw heard Reedwing call for her and turned only to be stopped by a quiet call. Flamepaw walked over to her, glancing around nervously.

"Is something wrong? You should be with your mentor." Thornpaw mewed. Flamepaw hesitated, looking around and spotting Sunstripe on the otherside of the clan. Her mentor was talking with Foxtail and not looking to them.

"Just... I don't know who to..." Flamepaw flinched, flattening her ears. Thornpaw heard Reedwing call more insistantly and looked over. Swiftclaw and Reedwing were waiting, staring at her in confusion.

"I need to leave, is something pressing? Sunstripe is-"

"No!" Flamepaw hissed, her fur bristling.

"... did something happen with Sunstripe?" She asked. Flamepaw nodded silently.

"... Are you scared to say?" Another nod, "is it about Sunclan attacking our medicine cats?" another nod, "could you be hurt for telling me?"

Flamepaw hesitated and nodded again. Thornpaw swallowed then nodded.

"That's all I need to understand, don't worry. Avoid Sunstripe if you can, I'll see what I can do when I get back." Thornpaw assured the young apprentice. Flamepaw still looked apprehensive but nodded and padded off to join her sister.

"What was that about?" Swiftclaw asked when Thornpaw padded up to them. Thornpaw shook her head.

"She's just nervous. She hasn't been an apprentice for long and she wasn't sure how to approach her mentor about it so she figured I could give better advice." Thornpaw mewed. Reedwing nodded.

"It was a lot easier to approach you than a warrior. Probably because you are still an apprentice yourself." Reedwing mused, leading the group as they made a quick stride.

"Won't be for long though. Whitestar seemed pretty confident that you were ready, even if I think its overdue." He meowed. Thornpaw didn't comment, following Reedwing and Swiftclaw in the underbrush as her thoughts were focused on Flamepaw and Sunstripe. It seemed unthinkable to her that Sunstripe would make such a deception to the clan, but then...

Maplepool had suggested killing Whitestar if he suggested war with the other clans. To Thornpaw, yes, but... was it so unthinkable that perhaps Thornpaw wasn't the only one Maplepool had at her disposal? She was the deputy, she had run the clan for most of the last few moons while Whitestar was sick. She was well respected, even by the other clans so perhaps it wasn't so surprising that other cats would be in on Maplepool's plans?

But killing their medicine cats? That was very different than killing a deranged leader and as Thornpaw thought of it Maplepool looked genuinely horrified and dismayed at the sight of Rabbitwhisker's body and the news that Whitepaw was also dead.

Reedwing slipped through the underbrush, the hot sun filtering in from the gaps in the bush as they continued. Swiftclaw slid alongside Thornpaw, jumping slightly when he realized and gave her an apologetic look though she just shook her head.

"They shouldn't be to far from here..." Reedwing mused, slipping into the gorse with an eye above her. With the rocks above casting shadows it made it hard to tell if one was a bird flying above or just a rock. Swiftclaw shivered next to Thornpaw and anxiety started to rise in Thornpaw herself. How a group of loners could live here with so much danger, especially with a queen about to give birth, completely stunned Thornpaw.

Reedwing opened her mouth and tasted the air, her ears flicking around.

"This way, their scent is stronger down that path." Reedwing mewed, flicking her tail to a path that went further into the gorse. A hawk cried from above, making the three cats hug the walls around them until it passed and they continued on. The silence outside of that was deafening and Thornpaw had to bite back the urge to talk as they kept going.

The scent of foreign cats was growing stronger and Reedwing peered around a corner, stopping and raising her tail to make Swiftclaw and Thornpaw wait. She slowly backed up and turned around, looking at them seriously and calmly.

"Seems they made a den just around the corner. A tom is standing guard and I can see a tail further in the cave." She whispered. Swiftclaw and Thornpaw nodded.

"We don't want a fight, just to offer them a place for their queen in exchange for help. Keep things polite if we can and if they get hostile we bolt, got it?" She asked. They nodded and followed as Reedwing took a deep breath and then confidently walked around the corner.

Thornpaw turned and saw the tom she was referring to, blinking her eyes in confusion. They were lean and long, almost impossibly so with a traingular face. Their pelt was sleek and smooth, pale sandy yellow with black patterened spots, black ears, and bright amber eyes. He reminded Thornpaw of old stories of a group of cats called cheetahs, old tales told by elders of cats faster than the wind that made up their ancestors. He did not seem surprised to see the group but Reedwing still approached cautiously.

"Hello, I am Reedwing of Hillclan. Are you the leader of this group? I come on behalf of my leader, Whitestar, to offer a deal to benefit both our groups!" She called. Thornpaw watched as the tom looked all three over before turning to look in the den.

"Hammer! Visitors!" He called, his voice strange as well. There were calls from inside and then a cat that defied all sense of belief padded out with the confidence that can only come from being the strongest animal in the area.

It was a cat, of that Thornpaw was sure. Thick brown tabby fur that looked like it could keep him warm even in the most cold of leaf bares. There was a little white on his chin and on this throat, and he had yellow eyes that seemed to pierce right into Thornpaw's soul.

But none of that was as imposing as his size. The strange speckled tom next to him looked almost like an apprentice in comparison, and Thornpaw wagered that Bearstar would look like an apprentice if the two stood side by side.

"I am Hammer, leader of this small group of cats. What business do you have of me?" He called, his voice low and booming. Thornpaw saw that Swiftclaw looked ready to bolt and Reedwing gave a whisper of a prayer to Starclan as she took in his size. This Hammer alone could turn the tide of the fight, if they could recruit him.

Another cat strode out of the cave and Thornpaw could see two more still inside. This new cat was only slightly smaller than Hammer with a coat just as thick. Their coat was creamy brown, their legs, face, ears, and tail so dark brown that Thornpaw thought they were black at first, with eyes that were so pale blue that from a distance they almost look white. Hammer looked to this cat and whispered something, the strange newcommer rubbing against him and sitting in place.

"My n-name is Reedwing! I am a warrior of Hillclan and I have come to offer a deal!" Reedwing called again. Hammer was so large, the three didn't want to get to close just yet. Hammer nodded.

"I heard that already, Reedwing. What do you want?" He called. The cat next to him pawed at his shoulder, seemingly chiding him for his tone.

"Our clan has suffered a great loss and we are in need of warriors. I know one of your cats is ready to birth kits soon and my leader has sent me to offer you a deal. Our clan is willing to offer you and your group a place to live, a family to join, that will help defend and raise these kits and ensure your queen has no need to fear of any predators such as hawks or foxes while she nurses them. In exchange we ask that those of you who can fight join us in battling a rival clan that has declared war on us. If you wish to stay afterwords we will ask that you formally join Hillclan as warriors." She called. Hammer blinked, the cat next to him looking up at him and saying something to softly for Thornpaw to hear.

Two more cats slipped out of the cave and into the light. One was a muscular chocolate brown tom, unusual dark markings along his coat and bright unusual green eyes that regarded them with interest. The other was a she-cat with a cream coloured coat, her willowy bushy tail trailing behind her and her pointed ears folded back slightly and yellow eyes, sliding up to the sandy tom and looking at them as well.

Hammer turned back to them.

"Why would we want to take this deal? It seems like you benefit more." He stated. Reedwing shook her head.

"The queen next to you is due to kit any day correct? How safe is this place for kits? For the queen? We can offer a safe place for her and her kits. That alone seems worth it to me in exchange for your aid in one battle. If the life of our clan agrees with you, we would be willing to accept you as warriors as well. A clan can offer cats quite a lot, hunting grounds, a community that will defend you, a medicine cat to treat injury or sickness. To me, it sounds like you are getting the better deal." Reedwing called. The sandy tom looked to Hammer, muttering something. The chocolate tabby and the cream she-cat muttered something as well.

The strange cat next to Hammer took a few steps towards them then stopped.

"My name is Ellie, and you are correct. I am due to give birth to Hammer's kits within the next few days." She stated. Thornpaw looked her over, surprised. That fur was so thick that it must be hiding the evidence of her pregnancy and Thornpaw wondered how Reedwing would have been able to tell from a distance.

"Though my group my disagree, I agree with your deal personally. Out here with eagles and foxes? No place to raise kits. I would much rather have some place far more secure for them to grow." She stated. Hammer flicked his tail and nodded.

"I won't argue with my mate. I agree to this as well. Sandy, Rose, Rex?" He turned to the other three. The sandy tom nodded, as did the cream she-cat. The chocolate brown tom hesitated before nodding.

"Not one for fighting myself, but I'll do my best I suppose if it means no more nights keeping an eye on the sky." He said. Thornpaw sighed, glad it didn't turn into a fight as the cats made their way towards their group.

Reedwing nodded.

"As I said before, my name is Reedwing. This is Swiftclaw, and Thornpaw." She introduced them. Ellie nodded and looked at Thornpaw in amusement.

"Did your name come from that torn paw then? Tear it on a thorn?" She asked. Thornpaw shook her head.

"I'm told my pelt reminded my mother of thorns when I was first born. 'Paw is the name all clan cats have while they are apprentices. I will be recieving my warrior name soon." She explained. Ellie flicked an ear and the sandy tom looked confused as well.

"Your name will change?" He asked. Thornpaw nodded.

"We will use Reedwing as an example. When kits are born they have 'kit as part of their name, so her name would have been Reedkit. At six moons they may become an apprentice so their name changes from 'kit to 'paw, so Reedkit would become Reedpaw. Once their training is done and it is time for them to be recognized as a full warrior of the clan they gain their clan name. It can vary from cat to cat, such as Reedpaw becoming Reedwing or Swiftpaw becoming Swiftclaw." She said.

"Will we have to change our names?" The chocolate tom asked. Reedwing shook her head.

"Not now, no. If you want to be full warriors of Hillclan I would suggest allowing your names to be changed to warrior names. I have heard of cats not doing so, so I don't believe it will be an issue." She said.

"Hm, well, that is an issue when we get to it. You know my mate, Hammer, and myself, Ellie. The yellow tom here is Sandy, the cream she-cat is Rose, and that leaves Rex. We used to live in the twolegplace south of the forest, but..." She trailed off, looking away. Reedwing shook her head.

"No need to explain. I don't care for traveling in the dark, especially with so many eagles and hawks around so we should make our way out now. If you need to stop let us know and we can rest for a bit." Reedwing explained.

The loners fell in alongside the clan cats, making their way out of the gorse and into the underbrush. Rex and Rose fell alongside Thornpaw, keeping pace with her as they darted through the underbrush into their territory.

Whether Rainclan would help them or not, Thornpaw had a little more confidence they could win this fight with a cat like Hammer on their side. The only major concern she now had being Sunstripe and what she could possibly be planning.

x

The loner groups are all specific breeds of cats btw. Hammer is a Maine Coon (they are MUCH larger than a lot of people think if pureblooded), Ellie is a Himalayan, Sandy is based on the Savannah cat breed, Rose is an American Curl, and Rex is based off of a Bengal cat.

basically, they are all showbreed cats.


	13. Going Forward

So this is probably a long time coming, and I doubt anyone really cares? I have a few repeat readers that seem like they like this story so this update is more for them.

((My apologizies for not updating in a long time, I've been extremely busy. Also I'm not being sarcastic or anything, I work at a school and the principle got the funding for us to feed all the students and the local seniors in the senior home so I am making more lunches then ever and the bus drivers are delivering them))

Specifically, I am not happy with the current state of A Cost of Truth. I have a lot planned out but while recently re-reading the previous chapters to remind myself where I was I realized I personally wasnt all that happy with how it was turning out on the page.

I know the issues the story has. I have four clans of cats where I am focusing on Five individuals (Thornpaw, Dawnpaw, Shellpaw, Icepaw, and Sunpaw), their lives in their clans and the forces driving their lives complete with the overarching plot of a plague that is slowly but steadily decimating the clans and what happened to the previous Caveclan before they were driven off.

I wasn't spending enough time with the individuals and their clans. The clan territories barely had any description to make them unique from each other outside of a few mentions such as Hillclan being almost entirely under bushes and such. Despite the fact I have actual drawn maps of the clan territories. The clan camps aren't as clearly defined as I'd like and the clan cats themselves are basically names with faces and no personality beyond a few standouts that are interwoven with the main characters (Blackpaw, Batear, Redpaw, Maplepool). This is despite me having detailed art of not only the clan camps, how things are set up including the inside of the dens, but also art of various characters with backstories and personalities attatched that those who read only this fanfic would have no idea of (such as Ashface being the grandson of Rainstar, or what happened in depth to Foxwhisker's previous apprentices)

Also, I feel the clans really aren't large enough and I re-use specific prefixes and suffixes a lot. A lot of the normal day to day routines and such of clan life is missing a lot (Sharing Tongues is a big one), ceremonies, the fact Medicine Cats are not actually bound to Clan Boundries and can go where they please in order to talk to other Medicine Cats and get herbs as needed, ect.

I know why. The clans need to be bigger so I dont re-run into an issue I had before (killing off to many cats to not keep a viable population resulting in me needing to re-write a chapter to keep more than two tom cats alive in a clan. Cool an idea as that is, I really dont want to have to decrease the number of clans unless I absolutely have to), A lot of the daily life of clan cats I forgot about due to having started writing this before I started re-reading the series (I am about half way through aVoS right now), and in general just me trudging foreward while ignorning glaring issues that were eventually going to bite me in the ass later if I didn't fix them.

That is what this update will be about actually. Addressing these issues and how I plan to deal with them.

Well, I addressed my major issues above, now I how I plan to address them:

First and foremost, I am not dropping this series. I really love the characters and what I have planned out (especially for when I get to the later arcs). But I need to rethink how I go about this.

First and foremost the story needs a drastic re-write. The current structure of each chapter taking place in another clan is not only boggling down the pacing of the story and making it take forever to get anywhere, it is also limiting my ability to properly show the clans, their members, and their territory in any meaningful way. Going foreward with my re-write my plan is to focus more on writing multiple chapters in a singular clan's point of view before shifting to another clan's. So instead of staying with, say, Thornpaw for one chapter to see how Hillclan is dealing with an issue we will spend two or maybe three chapters there to go more in depth with the more nuanced things and so I can spend more time showing things going on instead of just telling you guys (such as Nettlewhisker's inferiority complex or Redpaw's anger or Batear's prejudice, ect)

I need the clans to be populated and not have a bunch of cats that all share the same prefix or suffix (such as having like... 5 cats with the Adder prefix at one point before they got changed). So I plan to do a complete overhaul of the Alliances as well, and also rethink how I am doing kitbirth and apprenticeships. Based on the current timeline technically speaking there are more than just Thornpaw that should be full warriors for instance. For the most part, a lot of the major cats wont change so if you have a favorite I wouldn't worry. This will mostly be for either renaming characters, changing a few parts of their design due to an overuse of certain characteristics (solid coloured tails, anyone?), or adding new cats here and there as I need. As of right now, no cat is actually on the chopping block unless I plan to kill them off in story.

I also plan to keep a better guide on a few things for in story, such as how certain ceremonies go or things the original books establish as being part of a clan's daily life that I keep forgetting.

The final thing I'm going to address is the Warrior Code itself. One of the things I had decided early on is that, while the Code exists for the clans I wanted to change it to reflect that it developed seperetely from the Canon Clans. Only for me to immediately just use the entire code as a default. because I forgot.

Then nearly wrote myself into a hole.

You'll understand what I mean once I actually get into the re-write.

Also I feel like I wrote myself in a hole, pacing wise, by starting the story and intro chapters when most of the cast are kits and thus I plan to also deal with that while also keeping mention of some of the things that happened while they were kids or re-adapting the events in a different way later.

Anyway, the story as it currently is will remain up and I am backing up the chapters (for personal reference tbh) and I wont upload the new ones until I am at least six chapters in (not including the re-written prologue and alliances). Currently I am on chapter 4 so it shouldn't take to long.

Anyway, hope you guys stay tuned and I hope you enjoy the future re-writes.

Stay safe out there!


End file.
